Zorros y Titanes
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Shinigami había tenido razón, la vida Shinobi no era digna de alguien como Naruto, quien era capaz de ayudar a cualquiera. Un mundo donde lo importante era el espionaje y asesinar, no merecia a alguien como él. Ahora, Naruto, el Konoha no Jinchuriki, habitará en otro lugar, un lugar donde a pesar del peligro vivido día y noche, será amado y apreciado.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::**

 **01**

 **::::**

En un callejón de la aldea de Konoha, se encontraba en el fondo y en un rincón, un niño de no más de **5** años, apoyado contra una pared, mientras que la sangre surgía de su pecho y su vida se extinguía a gran velocidad, su cuerpo estaba atravesado por varios Kunai's y Shuriken's, así mismo mostraba marcas de quemaduras, moretones y demás.

¿Por qué razón un niño inocente es atacado de forma tan brutal?

Quizás las palabras a un lado del callejón, en una de las paredes sean una… buena respuesta, ¿no lo creen?

 **«Aquí murió Kyūbi no Yoko»**

Hace ya **6** años, el **10** de Octubre, cuando su madre estaba dando a luz, un sujeto enmascarado entró en la carpa, mató a los Iryō-Nin y distrajo a su padre, el Hokage, llevándose a la madre, Uzumaki Kushina a un lugar lejano.

Ya en ese lugar, abrió el sello que retenía a Kyūbi no Yoko, encerró a la Kitsune en un Genjutsu y la hizo destruir la aldea, mientras que él enfrentaba al Hokage, pero desgraciadamente la Bijū fue rápidamente neutralizada y él se vio obligado a escapar luego de que no pudiera seguir controlando a la Bijū.

Tras lograr retenerla con el elemento Mokuton, Minato trajo a su hijo e invocó a Shinigami, la cual tomó la vida de un desconocido a cambio de encerrar en el niño a Kyūbi.

Los ancianos se enteraron de que en Naruto estaba el alma y por desear convertirlo en un arma, pero cuando los lideres Shinobis y el Sandaime se negaron, dejaron correr en la aldea el rumor de que él era el Kyūbi, haciendo que cientos de aldeanos y Shinobis ordenaran la muerte de un niño inocente, además de ser el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, pero el Sandaime ocultó esto último, por temor a un ataque de Iwa y dijo que si mataban a Naruto, el Kyūbi se liberaría una vez más. Ante esto y a medida que crecía Naruto, los ancianos instigaban el odio hacía Naruto, llevando a que fuera marginado, golpeado y viviera en soledad, pero además varios Shinobis se reunían cada 10 de Octubre y en otras fechas para herir al niño, pero esta vez, fueron demasiado lejos.

Naruto, sin más fuerza en su ser, cerró los ojos y exhaló.

Pero despertó, al sentir el agua en su mejilla, se encontraba en algo similar a una cañería y se puso de pie como mejor pudo, aunque se sorprendió de que su cuerpo ya no le doliera, ni presentara alguna herida, intrigado por esto y por el lugar en el que se encontraba, las paredes tenían azulejos y eso no era normal. Fue por la aparente cañería, hasta encontrarse con lo que parecía ser una habitación a modo de cúpula y ante él una celda, en cuyo interior se alcanzaban a ver dos grandes ojos rojos de pupila rasgada.

—Hola —saludó el niño a la criatura, la cual, por su mirada se veía arrepentida y la vio cerrar los ojos— ¡Espera, no te vayas! —Se acercó aun más a la gigantesca celda— ¿Puedes por lo menos decirme dónde estoy? —la celda se iluminó por un fuego y una mujer de unos 18 años, de cabello rojo y largo, ojos azules, piel blanca, de marcas en ambas mejillas, vestida con un Kimono rojo, se acercó.

— **Hola** —dijo ella asustada — **Te encuentras dentro de tu propia mente, Naruto-Kun** —el niño abrió los ojos asombrado.

— ¿Dentro de mi mente? —preguntó

— **Por lo general cuesta muchos años lograr algo así** —continuó la mujer — **Pero tú lo has logrado, porque yo me encuentro dentro de ti. Esta es tu mente.**

— ¿Por qué estás dentro de mí? —preguntó.

— **Yo soy Kyūbi no Yoko** —dijo ella — **Es a mí a quien todos temen. Si te preguntas como llegué hasta aquí, fue porque el Yondaime Hokage, tu padre, me encerró dentro de ti. El día en que tú naciste, la aldea fue atacada y yo fui liberada desde el sello de tu madre… levanta tu camiseta** —Naruto lo hizo y vio el sello — **Es allí donde estoy actualmente y en tu madre era un sello aun mejor que este. Tu padre fue Namikaze Minato y tu madre fue Uzumaki Kushina.**

— ¿Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage? —preguntó Naruto asombrado.

— **Así es. Tu padre llevó a tu madre a un lugar lejano de la aldea, el mismo día en el que tú y tus hermanos nacerían.**

— ¿Tengo hermanos? —preguntó asombrado y feliz.

— **Ellos no murieron, están vivos o al menos eso quiero pensar, porque es lo que alcanzo a recordar** —dijo ella.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?

— **Bueno… cuando un Bijū es sellado dentro de un humano, hace que se le llame Jinchūriki** —dijo ella — **Y el clan de tu madre, el clan Uzumaki era experto en el Fūinjutsu. Este es un arte con muchos, pero muchos usos. Desgraciadamente, al ser una Jinchūriki y estar embarazada, el sello se debilita. La persona que atacó aquel día la aldea, sabía con antelación que tu madre era mi Jinchūriki y tras llevársela lejos, me liberó y luego me controló con el Sharingan. Solo una persona ha podido hacerlo con antelación, controlarme quiero decir.**

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Naruto enfadado por el hecho de que una criatura inocente fuera tratada de ese modo por alguien quien claramente solo quería poder.

— **Uchiha Madara** —reveló ella.

—Entonces, el culpable de ese ataque fue Madara —dijo él, ella asintió vacilante y sorprendida de que no le culpara.

— **Me alegra ver que no me equivoqué** —dijo una voz femenina, la cual asustó tanto a Naruto como a Kyūbi. Al girarse encontraron a una mujer de unos 27 años, de cabello negro, ojos carmesí, piel blanca y pálida, vestida con un Kimono negro, el cual apenas y cubría sus generosos pechos — **No me equivoqué al encerrar a Kyūbi-Chan dentro de ti, Naruto-Kun.**

— ¿Quién…? —Naruto intentó hacer a un lado su temor— ¿Quién eres?

— **Soy Shinigami, aunque tú puedes llamarme Shini-Chan, Naruto-Kun** —dijo la diosa sonriente, cosa que a la Bijū no le gustó en lo más mínimo — **Escucha. Cuando acepté sellar a Ritsuko dentro de tu cuerpo, lo hice porque creí ver en los ojos de tu padre un brillo de cariño, pero me equivoqué y no solo traicionó mi confianza, sino la que muchos otros depositaron en él. Estoy aquí con una propuesta, Naruto-Kun, yo puedo otorgarte un poder nunca antes visto en este mundo y puedo darte un hogar en un continente muy lejano, aunque debes saber que ese continente está en una guerra permanente. En dicho continente existen unas criaturas gigantes con forma humana, los cuales devoran humanos y los habitantes de la isla Paraíso, luchan por su supervivencia. Aunque ellos no saben que esa guerra no solo es librada contra los gigantes, sino además contra otro continente llamado Marley. Un solo factor externo, podría bien cambiar la guerra a favor de otros y creo que tú podrías hacer ese cambio** —Naruto asintió y su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura azul, el cual le decía a Shinigami, que Naruto aceptaba sinceramente, el ir a vivir a un lugar lejano a pesar de la guerra que se vivía.

— ¿Como? —preguntó Naruto.

— **Los habitantes de la isla Paraíso ya tienen sus armas para combatir a los Gigantes, pero tú, recibirás armas de gran poder. Tanto aquí en el Continente Shinobi, como en Paraíso y Marley** —dijo Shinigami — **Tú alma es muy pura, Naruto-Kun. Podrás cambiar vidas, podrás mover masas de personas y sé que de un modo u otro podrás acabar esa guerra y otros conflictos.**

—Pero… pero Shini-Chan, yo no quiero matar a nadie —dijo Naruto angustiado.

— **Te hemos visto, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Ritsuko, haciendo que el rubio y la diosa recordaran que ella también estaba allí — **Sabemos que deseas convertirte en Hokage, para ser respetado y querido. Pero todos los Kages del continente han sido antes Ninjas, según como tú prefieras llamarlos y no se puede ser un Ninja, solo deseándolo o solo queriendo ser un héroe, porque la vida de un Ninja se basa en cometer asesinatos, pues la muerte de un Ninja podría salvar la vida de una aldea de civiles por ejemplo. Recolectar información podría permitir conocer mejor la zona donde lucharás, entre otras cosas** —a pesar de su edad, Naruto parecía entender todo esto y acabó asintiendo.

— **Bien Naruto-Kun** —dijo Shinigami alargando su mano — **Recuerda siempre en el campo de batalla a aquellos que sean especiales o importantes para ti** —Naruto asintió y ambos fueron rodeados por un aura dorada, tras eso, Shinigami sacó de entre sus ropas una caja de madera con 3 esferas, una blanca, una azul cian y una roja, sacando una por una — **Primero, la Reika no Ejji (Filo Bajo Cero)** —al decirlo, la esfera blanca se transformó en una guadaña, cuya empuñadura era de un material (madera presumiblemente) blanco, el cual tenía un acabado en espiral y la hoja era igualmente blanca — **Esta guadaña te permitirá congelar, al cortar a tu enemigo** —Naruto asintió y la diosa sacó la esfera azul cian, la cual se transformó en una vara de metal blanco, que en la parte superior tenía un adorno circular y una joya — **Se llama Skeptron y perteneció a un guerrero muy fuerte del pasado del mundo occidental, cuyo nombre era Jonathan. Pero él creyó que podría solo contra un enemigo en extremo poderoso y acabó muriendo, sus enemigos usaron un hechizo para crear una especie de copia de la ciudad que habitaba Jonathan en otro plano existencial, en el cual habitaron cientos de demonios. Cuando aprendas el significado de la joya, entonces podrás usar ataques muy poderosos** —finalmente, sacó la última esfera, la cual era roja, la cual se transformó en una Katana, cuya empuñadura era roja y la hoja era negra — **Esta se llama Shōkan (Redención), la creé con el alma de una mujer extremadamente malvada y posee la capacidad de liberar Chakra con distintas formas, según tu pensamiento. Naruto-Kun, sé que lograrás grandes cosas, tanto en esta vida como Ninja, como en tu vida de guerrero.** **Y no te preocupes, yo estaré allí, siempre que me necesites, sé que Ritsuko-Chan te ayudará.**

— **Lo haré** —dijo la Kitsune, mientras que Naruto recibía las armas, luego Ritsuko vio a la Shinigami mover su mano derecha y las armas se transformaron en tatuajes.

— **Tus armas no han desaparecido, Naruto-Kun** —explicó Shinigami — **Solo tendrás que aprender a enfocar el Chakra, sé que Ritsuko se encargará de enseñarte como manipular el Chakra y cómo enfocarlo en los tatuajes para usar las armas. Nos vemos.** —la diosa desapareció y el niño se giró hacía Ritsuko, quien ya pensaba en el entrenamiento de Naruto.

— **Comenzaremos entrenando la resistencia y el Taijutsu, cierra tus ojos para poder salir, luego ve al oeste de la aldea, hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento, una vez allí, comenzaremos a realizar ejercicios físicos** —dijo ella, Naruto asintió, cerró sus ojos y cuando despertó se encontraba efectivamente vivo, luego tomó camino hacía el lugar del cual Ritsuko le habló, al llegar, escuchó atentamente a la Kitsune, sobre como manipular el Chakra, además de los combos de puños y patadas que comenzaría a entrenar, según ella, este era un arte llamado Taijutsu.

La primera semana fue la peor para Naruto: entrenar trotando, atacando un árbol con puños y patadas, o alzando piedras del rio pesadas a modo de pesas, además de hacer flexiones de brazos y sentadillas. Aprender a enfocar el Chakra, realizar el ejercicio de subir el árbol fue en extremo complicado a causa de la gran cantidad de Chakra que poseía, pero no se rindió, luego de intentarlo por **5** días, dio paso a entrenar lo mismo, pero en el agua, donde era más difícil.

Era complicado, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Claro que no.

Él era Uzumaki Naruto y nunca se rendiría en su objetivo de ser el mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::**

 **02**

 **::::**

Tras recuperarse, gracias a la regeneración otorgada por Shinigami y que el Shiki Fūin fuera debilitado para que Ritsuko comenzara a reunir energía ambiental, Naruto fue a comer, donde Teuchi y Ayame.

— _ **Naruto-Kun, luego de que comas, te guiaré a un campo de entrenamiento, empezaremos de inmediato**_ —avisó Ritsuko, Naruto asintió muy suavemente, para que Teuchi o Ayame no se dieran cuenta, mientras que seguía comiendo.

—Gracias, Teuchi-Ojisan, Ayame-Neechan —agradeció Naruto despidiéndose de ellos y siguiendo las indicaciones de Ritsuko para poder llegar lo más rápido posible al Campo de Entrenamiento que ella le sugirió. Ciertamente estaba vacío —Bien Ritsuko-Chan, ¿Qué sigue?

—Ahora, quiero que te concentres, en la espada, vamos a materializarla —ordenó ella. A Naruto le costó un poco, pero pronto la Katana de empuñadura negra y hoja roja se manifestó en sus manos —Bien Naruto-Kun. Vas a llevar tu pie izquierdo atrás, no tanto —dijo al verlo poner el pie exageradamente atrás, luego lo vio moverlo más cerca del otro pie —Bien. Ahora, agarra fuertemente la Katana con ambas manos, llévala por encima de tu cabeza y lanza el corte… —Naruto llevó la cabeza por encima de su cabeza e hizo lo ordenado —perfecto. Siguiente movimiento… —Naruto estuvo aprendiendo como pararse, cuando flexionar las rodillas, cuando lanzar un corte, como bloquear otro ataque.

Además de ir a la biblioteca, en busca de estilos de Kenjutsu que tuviera Konoha y también de Bōjutsu, pues ese era el uso que se le daría a la Skeptron. Naruto había aprendido a leer gracias al Sandaime y actualmente, gracias a Ritsuko estaba aprendiendo a retener información, ya fuera sobre sus armas o sobre alguna que otra técnica Ninja.

En las mañanas hacía ejercicio, tal como trotar, flexiones de brazos, sentadillas, entrenaba Kenjutsu y Bōjutsu.

Tras enterarse de lo que le pasó a Naruto y descubrir que la mayoría eran civiles y Ninjas de origen civil, el Sandaime dio paso a ponerles ciertos impuestos a los civiles y a los miembros del Consejo Civil, quienes no vieron eso como algo bueno y fueron a preguntarle al Sandaime el porqué de esto, resultando en que varios ANBU's ejecutaron a cierta cantidad de estos, haciendo que los restantes volvieran a sus hogares.

Gracias a los impuestos, el Sandaime le dio un mejor hogar a Naruto y tras leer por cientos de horas, informes de Shinobis, colocó a una pareja de Kunoichis quienes cuidarían de Naruto: Uzuki Yugao y Uchiha Mikoto. Alumna y mejor amiga de Kushina, respectivamente.

Ambas ANBU's se maravillaron al descubrir que Naruto entrenaba por su cuenta y aunque tenían muchas dudas sobre sus armas, supusieron que fue alguien que deseaba ayudar a Naruto a defenderse.

—Hola, pequeño —saludaron ambas, apareciéndose ante Naruto, asustándolo un poco, el niño se puso en guardia con su Katana, la ANBU de mascara de gato y cabello lila fue la primera en acercarse —Tranquilo, no hemos venido a lastimarte, venimos por ordenes de Hokage-Sama para ayudarte en tu entrenamiento.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Naruto y ambas asintieron, procediendo con mejorar el Taijutsu de Naruto, así como ayudarlo a descubrir su elemento afín, su Kenjutsu y Bōjutsu.

Cada día, por los siguientes años, Naruto entrenó con sus maestras.

Pero ya que Konoha tenía tan pocos pergaminos de Fūton, Naruto decidió crear sus propios Jutsus.

Así mismo, Naruto tuvo la ayuda de Yugao, para poder conseguir una forma de inscripción a la Academia y ella le ayudó con los Jutsus básicos: Henke, Kawarimi y Bushin, mientras que Mikoto le ayudaba con la historia de la aldea, pues esos eran los puntos clave de la graduación.

Pasó el tiempo y para orgullo de Hiruzen, Naruto llegó a ser el primero de su clase, cosa que hizo enfadar a varios alumnos de origen civil, pues el Demonio, los había superado. Así mismo, el ser tan bueno en ciertas materias, como historia del Mundo Ninja, estrategia Ninja, etcétera, le hizo a Naruto ganarse un grupo de fanáticas, entre ellas su autoproclamada novia: Yamanaka Ino.

Cosa que solía desencadenar una pelea entre Hyūga Hinata, Uchiha Hikari e Ino.

Además de las constantes peleas que tenían Naruto y Sasuke, en las cuales el Uchiha siempre acababa en el suelo, al querer usar el Taijutsu de su clan, el **Hiken (Puño de Fuego)** , pero este dejaba muchos puntos del cuerpo al descubierto, sin poder emplear el Sharingan, por lo cual siempre acababa en el suelo.

Los años de academia, claramente serian algo que nadie jamás olvidaría.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::**

 **03**

 **::::**

Si Naruto había heredado algo de su abuelo, Uzumaki Kenji, era el deseo de _siempre_ aprender. Algo le hizo Shinigami al sello de Ritsuko, pues Naruto podía pensar más claramente, podía detenerse a analizar las cosas, podía aprender a mayor velocidad, cosa que le hizo feliz, no solo a él, sino también a la familia Ichiraku y a Hiruzen, pues se notaba cuan distinto era. Antes del ataque y de su encuentro con Shinigami, Uzumaki Naruto era un autentico huracán. Iba de un lado al otro. A veces no prestando atención.

Los años pasaron y la generación de Naruto obtuvo el rango Gennin, quedando él en equipo con Uchiha Sasuke, el último miembro de su clan, además de Mikoto y Haruno Sakura, hija de la líder del Consejo Civil.

Los Sensei, pasaron uno por uno, por sus equipos, quedando solo ellos en el salón.

— ¿Dónde está nuestro Sensei? —preguntó Sakura enfadada, pues hace ya casi 3 horas que los otros equipos se habían retirado.

—Quien sabe —dijo Naruto, quien leía un pergamino de Fūton, otorgado por Mikoto gracias a una misión que tuvo cerca de Kaze no Kuni —Lo que sé sobre nuestro Sensei, Hatake Kakashi, es que… se trata del más poderoso Jōnnin con vida. Es un usuario de Raiton. Acostumbra a llegar tarde, es algo que le han perdonado por ser tan fuerte y el último miembro del equipo 7 de la generación pasada.

— ¿Qué sabes de ese equipo? —preguntó Sakura curiosa.

—Uchiha Obito y Nohara Rin murieron durante la tercera guerra —dijo Naruto, sin despegar su mirada del libro, que lo estaba entreteniendo —Es el equipo del Yondaime Hokage o lo fue.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello gris el cual iba hacía el lado derecho, su bandana cubría su ojo derecho y su rostro estaba bajo una máscara, el resto era un uniforme Jōnnin estándar— Mi primera impresión de ustedes es que… son un desastre, nos veremos en la azotea —el Jōnnin desapareció en un Shunshin.

—Vamos —dijo Naruto cansado de esperar, desapareciendo en un Shunshin también. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron y corrieron hacía la azotea.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí —dijo el Jōnnin —Por favor, preséntense.

— ¿Qué desea que le contemos? —Preguntó Sakura— ¿Por qué no más bien, usted se presenta? Así sabremos que decir —ante eso, Naruto resopló molesto.

—Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mi edad… no, no deseo decirles eso. Lo que me gusta… leer y bueno… nada más… supongo —dijo Kakashi.

—Solo nos dijo su nombre —pensaron los tres.

—Bien, la rosada —dijo Kakashi aburrido.

— ¿Cómo me dijo? —Se preguntó enfadada —Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 13 años y lo que más me gusta es… —miró a Sasuke y chilló —lo que deseo para el futuro es… —miró a Sakura y volvió a chillar —Y lo que no me gusta es Ino-Cerda.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Naruto sonriente y burlesco— ¿Oh, ya veo: porque tiene mejor trasero y pecho que tú? —Sakura le miró enfadada, pero Naruto rápidamente materializó su Shōkan y la acercó al cuello de Sakura, haciéndola retroceder asustada, todos vieron como lentamente, la Katana se deshizo en humo.

—Bien, nos veremos mañana en el Campo de Entrenamiento 7 a las 7:00am —avisó Kakashi, desapareciendo en un Shunshin de hojas.

— ¿Campo 7? —Preguntó Naruto, para luego sonreír —Suelo entrenar allí, bien: nos vemos mañana. Sayonara —el rubio desapareció en un **Fūton: Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #7**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban enfadados, ya eran las 10:00am y ni su Sensei, ni Naruto habían llegado todavía.

En eso, apareció Naruto en un Fūton: Shunshin.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS VIENES LLEGANDO HASTA AHORA?! —preguntó una furiosa Sakura, acercándose a él, solo para que Naruto apoyara un par de Kunai's en su cuello, haciéndola retroceder asustada.

—Simple: a diferencia de ustedes, yo me interesé por saber sobre los potenciales Jōnnin's quienes podrían entrenarnos —contestó Naruto —Entre ellos figuraba Kakashi, quien es el Jōnnin más fuerte de la aldea, pero tiene la mala costumbre de llegar 3 horas tarde, así que para no perder mi tiempo, vine…

—Hola, lamento la demora pero se me cruzó un gato negro y tomé el camino largo —dijo Kakashi rascándose la nuca.

—Sí, claro —murmuraron Naruto y Sasuke.

—Bien chicos, aquí… —Kakashi rebuscó en su riñonera —Aquí tengo dos cascabeles uno para cada uno.

—Pero somos 3 —dijo Sakura.

—Quien no consiga uno, será volverá a la academia —advirtió, aterrando a Sasuke y a Sakura.

— _Necesito su entrenamiento para ganar poder y llegar a matarlo a él_ —se dijo Sasuke.

— _No dejaré que me aparten de Sasuke-Kun_ —dijo la Inner de Sakura.

— _Este idiota no posee_ _ **Fūton**_ _, así que no me será útil, aunque… supongo que bien podría tomar algunos Jutsus y ver si tienen contrapartes en mi pergamino de_ _ **Fūton**_ _, además: este idiota me debe un par de golpes_ —se dijo Naruto. Pues cuando él era más joven, era constante atacado por Shinobis y Aldeanos. Actualmente Neko y Hebi siempre estaban con él, así que no podían atacarlo. Naruto sacó un papel plateado, mientras que realizaba sellos de manos con su otra mano.

— ¿Qué tratas de…?

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —exclamó Naruto, enviando Chakra al papel y acercándolo a su boca, resultando en una bola de fuego de un tamaño descomunal, a la cual Kakashi arremetía rápidamente.

— **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** —exclamó Kakashi, levantando una protección de tierra, la cual no sirvió de nada, pues la tierra se acabó fundiendo, así que Kakashi tuvo que esquivar —Un fantástico uso de... —Naruto ya no estaba allí, Kakashi esquivó por muy poco, mientras que la espada de Naruto zumbaba por encima de su cabeza.

— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** —exclamó Naruto, alargando su mano hacía Kakashi, lanzándolo por el aire.

— ¿Qué clase de Daitoppa es este? —gruñó Kakashi, enviando Chakra a sus pies, tratando de no salir volando —Se supone que debería de salir desde su boca, no desde… No de nuevo —rogó, mientras que otro papel de chispa, era liberado y nuevamente el infierno se desataba— **¡Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Escondrijo Bajo Tierra)** —Kakashi cayó en el agujero, mientras que el Jutsu de fuego pasó por encima de su cabeza.

Sasuke y Sakura se alejaron de allí. El uno buscando a Kakashi (pues era obvio que había escapado) y la otra buscando al Uchiha, para hacer equipo con él.

Sasuke finalmente dio con Kakashi, quien trataba de recuperar el aliento, a la lejanía se veía la destrucción de Naruto.

—Eso estuvo intenso —se dijo Kakashi, sacando su libro, pero pronto su instinto le permitió esquivar una docena de Shuriken's —Ah, hola Sasuke.

—Puedes estar seguro de que obtendré ese cascabel —dijo Sasuke —Yo soy un Uchiha y no puedo perder.

—Pues Naruto es un Uzumaki y estuvo a punto de matarme.

—Ya lo verás —dijo Sasuke, arrojando más Shuriken's y ocasionalmente uno que otro Kunai, pero todos eran esquivados por Kakashi, así que el Uchiha se arrojó contra él, solo para ser golpeado en la nariz, retrocediendo desorientado, luego fue lanzado al suelo, con una patada baja.

El Uchiha se puso de pie y comenzó a lanzar nuevamente puños y patadas, tratando de usar el Hiken, el estilo de Taijutsu del clan Uchiha, desgraciadamente, ese estilo se basaba en predecir lo que haría tu rival con el Sharingan y ya que él no lo poseía, le dejaba muchos huecos en la defensa, los cuales fueron aprovechado por Kakashi, golpeándolo con fuerza una y otra vez. Pero él no se rindió y se puso de pie, realizando sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —la bola de fuego fue derecho hacía Kakashi, Sasuke mandó un pulso de Chakra desde su mano y el Jutsu explotó, pero tras el fuego Kakashi no estaba allí— ¿A dónde se fue? —Se preguntó nervioso, sacando un Kunai — ¿Atacará por la derecha o por la izquierda? ¿Por atrás o por delante?

—Por debajo —escuchó, mientras que era atrapado por los tobillos y jalado bajo tierra. Kakashi apareció ante él, solo para que una especie de sombra de serpiente, fuera velozmente hacía Kakashi quien sin notarlo, le fue arrebatado el par de cascabeles —Sasuke… Sasuke. Sueles pensar que por ser un Uchiha, los demás están por debajo de ti. Pero debes de entender que el trabajo en equipo…

Kakashi pudo hacerse a un lado, al notar algo extraño a su derecha, resultando ser una silueta. Desde el suelo surgió Naruto materializándose por completo con su Katana en la mano derecha —Rayos, pensé que podría herirte Kakashi —el rubio sacó un par de Shuriken's —Kage Bushin Shuriken —miles de Shuriken's fueron contra Kakashi, mientras que Naruto se acercaba a Sasuke, quien estaba enterrado hasta el cuello— ¿Una mano?

—Soy un Uchiha, no te necesito —gruñó el pelinegro.

—Sí me necesitas —aseguró Naruto, colocando su mano cerca del agujero — **¡Fūton:** **Atsuryoku Gaizā** **no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Geiser de Presión)** —El Uchiha salió disparado como un corcho fuera de una botella de champaña, haciendo que Sasuke aprovechara la altura.

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Ráfaga de Fénix)** —exclamó Sasuke, arrojando varias llamas desde su boca.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūdama no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bolas de Vacío)** —exclamó Naruto, arrojando esferas de viento casi solidas, las cuales al contacto con las llamas del Uchiha, se volvieron en grandes esferas de fuego, las cuales Kakashi no pudo esquivar o bloquear, siendo quemado y lanzado a la distancia.

— ¡SASUKE-KUN! —Gritó Sakura apareciendo en el acto.

—Trabajaron en equipo y eso es lo único que importa, desde ahora serán el equipo 7 —celebró Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **:::::**

 **04**

 **:::::**

El entrenamiento con Kakashi resultaba molesto para Naruto, pues todo era trabajo en equipo, sin molestarse en auxiliarlos con sus habilidades personales.

Ante eso, Naruto comenzó a mandar un **Kage Bushin** , mientras que él entrenaba con Ritsuko o Mikoto e Yugao

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Yugao, bloqueando un ataque de Naruto de la Katana.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó él ejerciendo presión. Pensaba que por llevar un Tantō ella no podría… bastó con una patada en una pierna, para hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Seguido a eso, tuvo que rodar por el suelo, levantarse y contraatacar— **¡Fūton: Boido no Bakuhatsu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Explosión del Vacío)** —Yugao salió despedida hacía la distancia y siendo elevada del suelo, pero pudo saltar en el aire y caer en pie.

— ¿Por qué no entrenas con Kakashi? —preguntó ella, mientras que enfundaba su arma y él hacía desaparecer su espada.

—Kakashi tiene ordenes explicitas del Consejo Civil de entrenar a Sasuke, además de que ve en él a su compañero de equipo Obito. Por si fuera poco, todos sus entrenamientos se basan en el trabajo en equipo y en reforzar el Katon de Sasuke. Bien podría ayudarnos a Sakura y a mí, con Taijutsu o con nuestros elementos, pero ni lo uno, ni lo otro —dijo Naruto, mientras que se ponía en guardia, para comenzar el combate de Taijutsu contra Mikoto, quien se puso ante él y comenzó a atacarlo con el Hiken, razón por la cual Naruto empleaba su contraparte de ese mismo estilo de Taijutsu, solo que no empleaban sus elementos.

En teoría Naruto poseería el Fūken y empleaba la habilidad de Ritsuko, el poder sentir los sentimientos del enemigo, para poder contraatacar, siendo muy similar a lo que hacían los Uchiha de prevenir los ataques.

—Bien Naruto-Kun, acabamos por hoy —dijo Mikoto estirándose.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Mikoto-Chan, Yugao-Chan —agradeció el rubio retirándose— _¿Y ahora qué, Ritsuko-Chan?_

— _ **Ahora Naruto-Kun, entrenaremos el Genjutsu**_ —dijo ella — _ **Irás a la biblioteca**_ —el rubio asintió a pesar de que no le gustaba y desapareció en un Shunshin. El rubio apareció ante aquel que debería ser su hogar. La mansión Namikaze a la cual podía entrar por ser hijo de Minato y Kushina y usaba la biblioteca para aprender cientos de Ninjutsus, Genjutsus, Taijutsus y Fūinjutsus. Llevaba unos cuantos días tomando ciertos pergaminos de la mansión, pues ellos solo se llevaron unos cuantos, pero la información restante era más que suficiente para Naruto, casi parecía que nada hubiera desaparecido.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, agarró uno de los pergaminos de **Genjutsu** y uno de los de **Fūinjutsu** , pero este pergamino, era su propia creación y cuando consiguiera lo que buscaba, podría sellar la mansión para solo poder entrar él. Pero dejando eso de lado, continúo su lectura —Los Genjutsu se crean cuando un ninja extiende su flujo de Chakra a través del sistema nervioso cerebral de su adversario llegando a controlar el Chakra de su mente, de tal modo que afecte a sus cinco sentidos. Las personas con habilidades especiales como el Sharingan del Clan Uchiha o con gran inteligencia les resulta más fácil de ejecutar y luchar contra el Genjutsu, ya que es fundamental la atención a los detalles. Aquellos bajo la influencia del Genjutsu pueden quedar congelados en el lugar o perder la conciencia. —leyó el rubio, para luego comenzar a revisar aquellos que eran más sencillos o que incluso podía modificar. Los más sencillos eran el **«Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu» (Ilusión Demoniaca: Jutsu Vista al Infierno)** y el **«Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu» (Ilusión Demoniaca: Jutsu Falso Ambiente),** eran los más fáciles de realizar, así que los modificaría con el tiempo. Shinigami le avisaría cuando sus padres volvieran, para él escapar del Continente — **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** —exclamó, haciendo aparecer a **7** clones, los cuales tomaron el pergamino de **Fūinjutsu** casi terminado y otros, luego salieron de la casa, donde continuaron agregando cosas al pergamino, colocando su sangre en él, seguido a eso canalizaron su Chakra, alzaron el pergamino por encima de la misma con Fūton. — **¡Fūin Kekkai: Chi Doku no Kinshi! (Barrera de Sellado: Prohibición de Veneno Sanguíneo)** —exclamaron los clones de Naruto, mientras que una barrera hexagonal rodeaba la casa por algunos minutos y luego desaparecía (o eso parecía ser a simple vista). Tras leerlos, pudo guardarlos en su memoria y luego desapareció con un Shunshin, para volver a su hogar, justo cuando escuchaba que tocaban a su puerta— ¿Sí? —preguntó, al momento de abrir, encontrándose con una enfadada Sakura.

— ¡Baka, llevo casi 5 minutos tocando a la puerta! —gruñó ella enfadada, alzando su puño para pegarle, pero Naruto atrapó su puño le dio un golpe con la cabeza, haciéndola retroceder desorientada, así que Naruto volvió a entrar a la casa y buscó sus cosas. Supo que algo bueno pasaría, podríamos llamarlo Instinto y mandó a un Kage Bushin, quien preparó una maleta con comida enlatada, ropa, pergaminos de Jutsus y pergaminos con armas selladas.

—Andando —dijo el rubio, mientras que era seguido por Sakura. Tras reunirse, salieron hacía Nami, luego de que el cliente comprara lo necesario para la construcción y abordaron un barco, el cual dejaron rápidamente y siguieron su camino.

Pasaron junto a un charco y tanto Naruto, como Sasuke realizaron sellos de manos, resultando en una bola de fuego, alimentada por una gran esfera del vacío, que mató a los hermanos demonio, a eso le siguió la charla sobre Gatō, acabando Kakashi por aceptar seguir la misión. Pasarían unos 20 minutos, para que apareciera el legendario Kirigakure no Kijin y todo se puso aun peor, cuando Kakashi acabó encerrado en una celda de agua.

— ¡Escapen con Tazuna-San, Zabusa perderá el Suirō no Jutsu si decide seguirlos y el Mizu Bushin no podrá alejarse mucho de él! —gritó Kakashi.

—No lo creo —dijo Naruto sacando 3 Shuriken's y sosteniéndolas en una mano, poniéndose ante Zabusa.

— ¡NARUTO, NO TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA…!

— ¡La tendríamos si nos hubieras entrenado cabrón! —Gritó Naruto enfadado, dejándolos a todos mudos— **¡Fūton: Shuriken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Shuriken)** —las Shuriken ganaron un filo de viento, para luego ser lanzadas contra Zabusa— **¡Taju Kage Bushin Shuriken! (Múltiples Clones de Sombra Shuriken)** —pero lo que comenzaron siendo **3 Shuriken's** , pronto fueron cientos, por lo cual Zabusa tuvo que esquivarlas, pero Naruto extendió sus brazos, tras realizar un sello de manos— **¡Ninpō: Kaze no Konsāto no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Concierto de Viento)** —para asombro de todos, Naruto movió sus brazos y las Shuriken's siguieron el movimiento, yendo contra Zabusa y haciendo que este se tuviera que reemplazar con un tronco, el cual fue destruido.

— **¡Katon: Bakuhatsu Kyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Esfera Explosiva)** —exclamó Sasuke.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —exclamó Naruto, lanzando una bala de viento.

Todo se convirtió en un pilar de fuego y un bosque fue arrasado, quedando el cadáver de Zabusa, tras eso siguieron hacía la casa del constructor, donde recibieron asilo de su hija y conocieron a su... molesto nieto Inari.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **:::::**

 **05**

 **:::::**

En un lugar lejano de la casa de Tazuna o más bien: en una de las muchas bases de Gatō, una chica de cabello negro largo, ojos negros y vestida como una ANBU de Kiri, estaba curando las heridas de Zabusa con plantas medicinales.

—Parecía ser que… Kakashi no es un buen maestro con sus alumnos —dijo Zabusa —Ese chico vaya que estaba enfadado. Debemos de tener mucho cuidado Haku, seguramente Kakashi ya sabe que estoy vivo.

—Entendido, Zabusa-Sama —dijo la chica.

—No sé porqué sigo pagándote —gruñó un hombre bajito, entrando acompañado por un sujeto con una Katana estándar y otro con una Zanbatō —No pudiste hacerte cargo del constructor y vaya que eres caro.

—Controla tu lenguaje Gatō —advirtió Zabusa, mirando a su hija, la cual liberaba su Chakra y comenzaba a congelar la habitación, haciendo que el hombre tragara saliva, nervioso.

—No me asustas mocosa… —dijo acercándose a Haku, solo para quedarse quito, cuando Haku le congeló el torso, luego le dio un golpe, quebrándole el torso y la espalda, le agarró con las manos la columna y tras partírsela, sacó un Kunai envuelto en Fūton y lo decapitó.

—Nos haremos cargo de Kakashi —dijo Zabusa sonriente, al ver al asustado sujeto para el cual trabajaba, mientras que este salía del lugar corriendo.

:::::::::::::

Kakashi se había decidido a entrenar a sus alumnos y cuando Naruto comenzó a tener cierta esperanza, resultó ser que el entrenamiento era escalar arboles para mejorar el control de Chakra, pero Naruto le mostró que ya podía hacerlo y además podía caminar sobre el agua, cosa que provocó que Sasuke enfadado le ordenara decirle cómo hacerlo.

—Haz lo que dice Kakashi. Cuando consigas caminar sobre el tronco del árbol, estarás listo para caminar sobre el agua —dijo Naruto —Yo por mi parte, tuve ayuda extra.

—Naruto, viendo que sabes caminar sobre ambas superficies, creo que puedo ayudarte —dijo Kakashi, llenando un globo de agua y entregándoselo —Lo que harás, será enfocar tu Chakra para hacer que el agua dentro del globo se mueva, pero no puedes permitirte a ti mismo que se deforme, debe seguir con su forma esférica, para lograr a futuro este Jutsu —en la mano de Kakashi se formó una esfera de Chakra puro, el cual estrelló contra un árbol, causándole un daño considerable —Era el Jutsu de…

—De mi padre: Namikaze Minato, el Rasengan —dijo Naruto, asombrando a Kakashi.

— _¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa?_ —Se preguntó— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Kyūbi —contestó.

— ¿Sabes…?

—Tendría unos… 5 años cuando casi muero, conocí a Kyūbi quien me contó todo y conseguí mis armas gracias a alguien que me curó —dijo Naruto, para luego dejar el Jutsu y formar una cruz con los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos— **¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** —un ejército de Naruto apareció y luego también clonó el globo de agua, para ponerse a trabajar en el Jutsu.

— _Eres increíble, Naruto_ —se dijo Kakashi, mientras que iba con Sakura, para enseñarle algo de Taijutsu y Sasuke aun estaba haciendo el ejercicio y cayendo una y otra vez.

Cuando llegó, vio a Sakura protegiendo al constructor, Kakashi enfrentando a Zabusa y a Sasuke enfrentando a la compañera ANBU de Zabusa.

Naruto entonces realizó sellos de manos y arrojó su Jutsu contra el domo— ¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío) —exclamó Naruto, arrojando cientos de esferas de viento, destruyendo vidrios, algunos de los cuales el propio Sasuke tuvo que esquivarlos, solo para lograr ver a su enemiga.

¡Katon no Ken! (Puño de E. Fuego) —exclamó Sasuke, golpeando el espejo y haciendo que ella saliera volando, Sasuke se acercó a ella, pero Naruto le dio un golpe a Sasuke con su Skeptron.

—Suficiente Sasuke, ya está derrotada —dijo.

— ¡Olvídalo Dobe! —Gruñó el Uchiha— ¡Ella trató de matarme y no lo puedo dejar así, yo soy un Uchiha! ¡UN UCHIHA!

—Déjalo, ahora —dijo filtrando sus colosales cantidades de Chakra, dejándolos a todos mudos, antes de sacar 4 Shuriken's y arrojarlas hacía atrás— **¡Taju Kage Bushin Shuriken!** —las Shuriken's se volvieron cientos y se escucharon gritos de entre la niebla, aunque no eran Kakashi o Zabusa, sino los hombres de Gatō. Al verlos, Kakashi y Zabusa se prepararon para atacarlos y salvar a Nami.

Sasuke comenzó a atacar con su Katon y arrojar chispas de Raiton.

Kakashi hacía gala de su dominio del Raiton, Suiton y Doton.

Sakura protegía a Tazuna.

Haku empleaba Fūton en sus Senbon y dragones de agua, acompañando a Zabusa, hasta arrasarlos a todos.

Naruto comenzó a enviar Chakra **Fūton** a su mano y con la otra mano, le daba forma esférica, luego desapareció en un **Shunshin** — **¡Fūton: Rasengan!** —Naruto atravesó la cabeza de Gatō dándole fin y salvando así a Nami.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **:::::**

 **06**

 **:::::**

Tras la derrota de Gatō, los aldeanos, los miembros del equipo 7, junto a Zabusa y Haku, ayudaron a construir el puente, el cual recibió el nombre de "Puente de Hojas y Olas".

Además, Zabusa y Haku se unieron a Konoha, siendo aceptados por Hiruzen, quien les ofreció un hogar. Luego pidió al equipo salir y a Kakashi dar su informe. Kakashi elogió a Naruto en todo momento tras las batallas.

— ¿Naruto completó el Rasengan? —preguntó un asombrado Jiraiya, quien escuchaba junto a Hiruzen, ambos hombres estaban asombrados.

—Era una esfera de Fūton… eso parecía y lo llamó " **Fūton: Rasengan** " —dijo Kakashi.

Jiraiya sonrió —Asombroso. Kakashi, ¿crees que tu equipo esté listo para el Examen Chūnnin del mes entrante? —Kakashi lo pensó muy detenidamente.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Naruto apareció en el campo de entrenamiento 7, empleando un Fūton: Shunshin— _¿Qué hacemos aquí, Ritsuko-Chan?_ —preguntó.

— _ **El siguiente nivel Gennin, es Chūnnin y en un mes será ese examen**_ —explicó ella — _ **Así que vamos a entrenar**_ —Ritsuko comenzó a mandarle imágenes mentales de ella empuñando una Katana o un bastón Bo, que podían reemplazarse por la Reika no Ejji o la Skeptron.

Ritsuko le daba Jutsus Fūton, además de darle Katas de Taijutsu, Kenjutsu y Bōjutsu. Fuera de eso, solía ir a la Mansión Namikaze donde entrenaba con los pergaminos y poco a poco aquel mes de entrenamiento fue acabándose y el día de la verdad comenzó a acercarse. Aunque fue extraño el que Kakashi dijera que podían participar si así lo deseaban, cuando de hecho Ritsuko dijo que solo se podía participar por equipos y solo unas cuantas personas se atrevían a tratar de pasar el examen en solitario y casi siempre eran mercenarios.

Tras el mes y al presentarse, se aclaró todo: Kakashi solo quería ver cuán comprometidos estaban con el equipo, tras eso entraron en la Academia Ninja, donde tendrían que ir al tercer piso y al salón 301, pero Sasuke, al querer hacerse el genio, reveló que estaban en el segundo piso, aumentando la competencia, finalmente llegaron al real y entraron, encontrándose con cientos de Shinobis y un chico llamado Kabuto, sobre el cual Ritsuko le dijo a Naruto que tuviera cuidado, tras eso Naruto fingió acercarse en calidad de amigo y darle unas palmadas en la espalda, colocándole sellos explosivos muy pequeños. Haría falta en Byakugan para verlos, pero decidió no preocuparse y tomar asiento. Minutos despues entró Morino Ibiki y el examen comenzó, resultando en que debían copiar y Naruto creó varios Kage Bushin con un Henke que los hizo pasar por moscas.

Tras completar las 9 preguntas, llegó la 10ª y última, en la cual Naruto dio un discurso, dándoles a los demás el valor de continuar y superaron el examen.

El examen escrito fue fácil, el de supervivencia comenzó mal y empeoró: Atacados por animales gigantes, un equipo de Iwa y otro de Ame, finalmente dieron con una mujer serpiente, la cual trató de usar su instinto asesino, pero este solo funcionó con Sakura y Sasuke.

—Vaya… vaya, así que el joven Uzumaki puede resistirlo, ¿he? —Murmuró la mujer, realizando sellos de manos, los cuales Naruto también realizó— **¡Fūton: Hayate no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ventarrón)** —Naruto respondió con el mismo Jutsu, resultando en una cancelación mutua, antes de lanzarse el uno contra el otro en un combate de Taijutsu, pero al ver que el cuerpo de su enemigo se movía de forma imposible evitando así ser dañado, Naruto empleó la Skeptron y golpeó el costado de su enemigo con todas sus fuerzas, para luego golpearlo en el pecho, haciéndolo trastabillar a eso le siguió un golpe en la cabeza, pero su enemigo sacó una espada desde su boca y Naruto apenas y consiguió bloquearlo —No lo haces mal, Naruto-Kun.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto, antes de extender su mano hacía el pecho de su enemigo— ¡Reika no Ejji! —murmuró, mientras que la Guadaña parecía en su mano y enviaba Fūton a sus pies corriendo contra su enemigo, el cual empuño su espada, cuya hoja se alargó, pero Naruto se agachó esquivándolo y cortando a la altura de la cintura a su enemigo, el cual profirió un grito de dolor, antes de recibir cortes a la altura del pecho y abdomen producto de la guadaña —Apuesto a que es la primera vez que sientes que te cortan y congelan al mismo tiempo.

—Maldito… —Naruto consiguió alejarse, antes de que una bola de fuego explotara sobre su enemigo, Naruto agarró el pergamino del sujeto, el cual salió de entre el fuego con la mitad del rostro quemado y mordió a Sasuke en el cuello cuando este se acercó tratando de llevarse la gloria, pero Naruto le cortó el cuello al sujeto, mientras que Sasuke se quejaba del dolor, por ordenes de Naruto, Sakura agarró a Sasuke, luego el Uzumaki le dio a una Haruno una armadura de viento y le ordenó correr hacía la torre. La chica así lo hizo, hasta que llegaron a la torre, donde abrieron el pergamino, resultando ser Iruka quien les habló del poema del pergamino detrás de ellos y luego llevaron a Sasuke al hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **:::::**

 **07**

 **:::::**

Luego de 5 días, los Gennin de Suna, los equipos de Konoha y el equipo Oto se presentaron en el campo de batalla, al cual les habían pedido asistir, al llegar, vieron a Hiruzen en lo alto.

—Gracias por venir, ahora: permítanme explicarles porqué están aquí —dijo el Sandaime, tras de aclararse la garganta —Sencillamente son demasiados y es posible que los exámenes de este año resultaran ser muy sencillos, así que tendrán que realizar este torneo preliminar. Si alguien comete un asesinato, automáticamente será dejado fuera, ¿entienden? —Todos asintieron y tras eso algo sonó encima de una estatua de un par de manos realizando el sello del carnero, en la pantalla aparecieron dos nombres —Los primeros en luchar serán: Uzumaki Naruto vs Yakushi Kabuto.

—No me imaginé que fueras un cobarde Kabuto, si has realizado tantas el examen, será porque siempre abandonabas en esta parte, ¿o no? —dijo Naruto sonriente, antes de emplear su Genjutsu, uno que desarrolló con la ayuda de Ritsuko esos 5 días: _**Kanjō-teki Sōsa (Manipulación Emocional)**_ , el nombre lo decía todo, esto hizo que Kabuto se enfrentara a Naruto.

— ¡Comiencen! —dijo Hayate.

— **¡Kaosu no Shuriken: Kōhai! (Shuriken del Caos: Devastación)** —exclamó Naruto, arrojando **8** Shuriken's — **Kage Bushin Shuriken** —las Shuriken se multiplicaron.

— **¡Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Formación Muro de Agua)** —exclamó Kabuto, creando un escudo ante él, que detuvo las Shuriken y dispersó a las Kage Bushin. Entonces su escudo fue atravesado por Naruto en el **Fūton no Yōroi** , dándole un puño en la cara y mandándolo a volar —Eso estuvo bastante bien.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto aun y por encima del sonido chirriante de su **Fūton: no Yōroi** —Permíteme presentarte mi creación más reciente, Kabuto: **¡Fūton: Hariken no Kabe no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Muro Huracanado)** —exclamó Naruto, moviendo sus manos hacía el frente, y causando un muro huracanado de viento, que mandó a Kabuto a estamparse contra la pared que tenía detrás de él.

— _Maldita sea, este mocoso… Orochimaru-Sama no dijo que fuera tan fuerte_ —pensó Kabuto enfadado— **¡Doton: Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Ola de Tierra)** —Exclamó Kabuto, haciendo que el suelo se moviera como si fueran olas, pero Naruto saltó hacía una pared, adhiriéndose a ella con Chakra y saliendo ileso del ataque— **¡Suiton: Mizu no Kugi no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Clavos de Agua)** —Kabuto en seguida lanzó balas de agua contra Naruto.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera de Viento)** —Naruto respondió al ataque con viento y luego alzó su mano, pero Kabuto fue más veloz dándole una patada en el estomago. EL Iryō-Nin sonrió, sabiéndose ganador, solo para que Naruto explotara, al resultar ser un _**Fūton: Bushin Daibakuha**_ , que mandó al Iryō-Nin a volar, entonces encontró al Naruto original empuñando su Katana, a lo cual Kabuto desenfundó un par de Kunai's curvos y trató de bloquearle, solo para ser empujado al suelo y caer adolorido sobre su espalda.

— " _Maldito…" "Maldito seas Jinchūriki"_ —susurró Kabuto adolorido, mientras que Naruto hacía aparecer su Guadaña y se la ponía contra el cuello —Me rindo.

—El ganador es: Uzumaki Naruto —dijo Hayate, todos escucharon la pantalla —Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha vs Akado Yōroi de Konoha.

—Sasuke —dijo Kakashi colocando una mano en el hombro del Uchiha —Recuerda: No uses tu Sharingan o Jutsus, usa tu Taijutsu —pero el Uchiha movió su hombro bruscamente para ser soltado.

—No me vengas con esas Kakashi, el Sharingan es lo mejor que tengo para…

—Sasuke: Sé que fuiste sellado por Orochimaru y el poder de ese sello si bien es alto, es también algo que te impulsará a la locura. SI lo usas hablaré con Hokage-Sama para descalificarte por el bien de todos —advirtió Kakashi y Sasuke gruñó. ¿Quién se creía que era? Él era Uchiha Sasuke, él era el príncipe de los Uchiha, él era en quien confiaban para restaurar al clan Uchiha y acabar con Itachi.

Sasuke bajó al campo de batalla y en cuanto se dio el aviso, Sasuke se arrojó contra su enemigo como una flecha, conectándole un golpe en el pecho y luego una patada, logrando derribarlo, se colocó encima de él y comenzó a darle golpes en la cara, hasta lograr casi vencerlo, pero el semiconsciente Ninja, agarró los brazos del Uchiha, drenándole de su Chakra y luego golpeándolo a modo de venganza por los golpes anteriores, solo para que Sasuke liberar el poder del Ten no Jūin y matara a Yōroi con una **Dan Katon (Bala de E. Fuego)**.

Otros pasaron sin pena, ni gloria y Naruto no tuvo ganas de verlos, así que solo se recostó contra la pared y se durmió. Despertó, durante el combate de Lee y Gaara, asombrándose de que el Ninja de cabello rojo pudiera comandar su arena sin siquiera moverse, pero Gaara estaba tan concentrado tratando de atravesar el cuerpo de Lee con su arena, que Lee pudo moverse a una velocidad de vértigo, patearle hacía arriba, darle un puñetazo en la barbilla y atarlo con sus vendas, para luego arrojarlo al suelo, creando un cráter, quedando Lee malherido y teniendo que arrastrarse.

Un enfadado Gaara, mandó su arena contra Lee, pero Naruto apareció allí con Reika no Ejji y lanzó un ataque inventado por él, lo único que hizo fue concentrar inconscientemente Chakra en la hoja de la guadaña.

— **¡Ninpō: Subete no Sōzō no Tōketsu! (Arte Ninja: Congelación de Toda la Creación)** —exclamó, antes de mover la guadaña, el viento helado salió de la guadaña, congelando toda la arena ¡incluso la de la calabaza!, cosa que los dejó a todos sin habla.

Despues de varios combates algo aburridos como el de Sakura e Ino u otros que hicieron enfadar a varios como el de Hinata y Neji, fue el último combate: de Nara Shikamaru y Tsuchi Kin, la chica arrojó unos cascabeles y estos distrajeron al Nara, mientras que era enfermado por los cascabeles y pronto acabó con cientos de Senbon's por todo el cuerpo, tras eso y cuando Kin bajó la guardia pensando que tenía la batalla ganada, Shikamaru empleó su **Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu (Jutsu Sombra Estrangulante)**.

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara y Temari.

Ellos se enfrentarían próximamente.


	8. Entrenamiento

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **08: Entrenamiento**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se preguntó, si él aun estaría en Konoha cuando Minato y Kushina volvieran o si ya se habría ido a Eldia. En estos momentos vagaba solitario y pensativo, pues tendría un mes de entrenamiento y no sabía por dónde comenzar.

— _ **Naruto-Kun**_ —habló Ritsuko — _ **Iremos a la Mansión, tomaremos pergaminos de Taijutsu y Fūton. Pero antes, quiero que crees un Kage Bushin y le imprimas mi Chakra**_ —Naruto asintió y creo el clon, colocó una mano en su hombro y el Chakra fucsia rodeó al clon, entonces este abrió los ojos, mostrando que estos eran ahora de un tono azul zafiro con la pupila rasgada y las marcas en las mejillas se habían acentuado, mientras que los de Naruto eran de un tono cian — **No me siento cómoda con un cuerpo masculino** —gruñó Ritsuko con la voz de Naruto, provocándole a su novio un escalofrío, así que realizó el sello del Henke — **Henge no Kitsune no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transformación del Zorro)** —el clon fue rodeado por un humo negro y luego quedó como la Ritsuko que Naruto conocía — **Vaya, incluso mi Chakra se siente distinto.**

—A lo mejor por lo que te fue arrebatado, Ritsuko-Chan —aventuró el rubio, pero ella negó. Sin embargo decidió no darle mayor importancia a eso y ambos corrieron hacía la mansión Namikaze, donde se internaron, para comenzar el entrenamiento usando los pergaminos de Minato.

El entrenamiento comenzó con Taijutsu, Ritsuko le enseñó Genjutsu y Henke, así mismo le ayudó mejorando su Ninjutsu, pues ambos poseían Fūton.

Ritsuko entonces, le hizo realizar en **Kage Bushin** y le entregó un globo de agua, para luego comenzar a enseñarle las bases del Rasengan.

Uchiha Sasuke se creía el príncipe de los Uchiha, se creía el heredero de Konoha y por eso mismo, el ver como Naruto lo superaba una y otra vez, lo hacía ponerse celoso, pues Naruto siempre estaba entrenando, siempre, sin descanso. Así que decidió ir en busca del Uzumaki para robar sus Jutsus, pero al acercarse, al lugar desde el cual sentía el Chakra de Naruto, se encontró con que no podía pasar, era una especie de barrera, aquello lo hizo gruñir, aun así activó su Sharingan, en busca del Uzumaki, pero no lo vio, así que dio la vuelta al complejo, viendo solo las sombras de dos personas, quienes, al parecer entrenaban Kenjutsu, aquello le hizo ponerse aun más celoso y salir a buscar a Kakashi.

Naruto y Ritsuko detuvieron el entrenamiento por un instante.

— **¿Lo tienes?** —preguntó Ritsuko y Naruto asintió, mientras que respiraba agitadamente, cientos de globos sujetados por cientos de Naruto's, algunos con agua (eran más fáciles de hacer rotar) y otros con aire (eran más difíciles).

Por otro lado, había clones de ambos entrenando Taijutsu.

— ¿Qué dices si vamos al negocio de BBQ de los Akimichi? —preguntó Naruto y ella sonrió, agarrando la mano del rubio y siguiéndolo.

Los clones se encargarían de todo.

Luego de comer, decidieron ir a las Aguas Termales para relajarse, ya habría mucho tiempo para entrenar, pero antes de entrar, vieron a alguien espiando el área femenina.

—Oye tú, ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó Naruto enfadado, no le gustaban los pervertidos.

—Lárgate niño, estoy investigando —dijo el sujeto, tratando de ahuyentarlo con la mano.

Naruto suspiró y formó un puño, luego reunió Fūton en su mano derecha — **¡Fūton: Nigirikobushi no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Puño Sofocante)** —El sujeto salió volando a la distancia y pronto Ritsuko notó algo en el suelo, recogiéndolo.

— **¿Tejón?** —Preguntó Ritsuko, tomándolo y se lo enseñó a Naruto — **Es un contrato de invocación.**

—Interesante —dijo Naruto tomándolo —Me sería muy útil en el Torneo, ven entremos —así lo hicieron, para luego cambiarse e ir al Área Mixta la cual estaba desolada, allí se sumergieron en el agua.

—Oye, Naruto —dijo el sujeto apareciendo nuevamente —Sensei me dijo que habías superado el examen y tienes un mes de entrenamiento ¿No desearías que yo te entrene?

—No, gracias —dijo Naruto, sumergiéndose más y siendo abrazado por la Kitsune —Jamás aceptaría el entrenamiento de un pervertido.

—Oh vamos, no lo veas así —pidió él —Puedo enseñarte grandes técnicas —entonces, el Rasengan se formó en su mano y luego se hizo de fuego, le sonrió al chico— ¿Qué te parecería aprender el Jutsu del Yondaime Hokage?

—Gracias, pero no me interesa —dijo él extendiendo la mano, pero no hacía Jiraiya y entonces el Sen'nin vio como el Rasengan se formó en la mano del rubio.

—I… Increíble, lo lograste… con solo verlo —dijo él, aunque no sabía quién era la chica junto a Naruto, en eso sacó su libreta y comenzó a escribir, ellos salieron del agua y se acercaron a ver que escribía, ante lo que estaba allí, Naruto lo mandó a volar y ellos volvieron a casa, tras ir de compras y luego se dirigieron hacía la Mansión.

—Oye, Naruto —dijo el sujeto, apareciendo nuevamente— ¿En serio no deseas que te entrene?

—Gracias—dijo Naruto aburrido —Pero ya tengo una Sensei. Además, ¿realmente crees que aceptaría el entrenamiento de mi supuesto padrino quien nunca estuvo allí para mí? Olvídalo —ante eso, Jiraiya se quedó de piedra, al llegar a la mansión Namikaze, Ritsuko introdujo al Uchiha en un Genjutsu donde era violado por muchos Shotacons y luego siguió su camino hacia el interior de la Mansión.

—Oh vamos, no seas así… —pidió el hombre, solo para ser mandado a volar, por el mismo Jutsu.

—Vaya que eres persistente —dijo al ver al sujeto, nuevamente parado en su sala.

—Lo lamento, pero Sensei me mandó, necesito hablar con alguien —dijo él, antes de entrar en la mente de Naruto, en compañía de Ritsuko y el rubio, los tres siguieron un camino, la Kitsune sonrió, llegaron hasta el lugar donde debería de estar ella, pero al no verla, lanzó una pequeña llama para iluminar la celda, pero no era suficiente, así que le pidió a Naruto crear una lámpara, él así lo hizo, estaban en su mente despues de todo —Katon: Dan no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala) —la celda se iluminó y Jiraiya palideció al no ver al zorro gigante.

—Cuando Minato y Kushina se fueron —habló Naruto —Repartieron el Chakra de Kyūbi entre mis hermanos. Los Bijū's están hechos de Chakra, así de simple —Jiraiya lo miró asombrado.

— ¿Cómo sabes quiénes son tus padres? —preguntó él. Naruto no debería de tener esa información hasta ser Jōnnin, claramente alguien había hablado y eso era traición.

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo Naruto, mientras que ellos dos desaparecían, dejando a Jiraiya encerrado o al menos, hasta que encontrara la puerta —Bien nena, sigamos el entre... —Naruto recibió un beso de la Kitsune, olvidándose del entrenamiento por ese día.

Jiraiya pudo salir con mucho esfuerzo y sus niveles de Chakra decayeron, tras no verlos en la sala salió para comunicarle estos nuevos descubrimientos a su Sensei.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **:::::**

 **09**

 **:::::**

Jiraiya e Hiruzen se reunieron en la oficina de este último.

— ¿Entonces el Kyūbi ha desaparecido? —preguntó preocupado el Sandaime y Jiraiya asintió.

—Es extraño Sensei, pues el sello sigue presente, pero cuando entramos en su paisaje mental, la celda estaba vacía —dijo Jiraiya.

— ¿Qué puedes decirme de esa chica? —preguntó Hiruzen interesado.

—Es pelirroja, tiene ojos azules, lleva un Kimono de batalla rojo, copa C y un gran nivel de Chakra —dijo Jiraiya.

— ¿Algo más?

—Claramente no es de la aldea, ha estado entrenando a Naruto y no noté que tuviera malas intenciones al entrenarlo. Naruto sabe de la Mansión Namikaze, ya sabe quiénes son sus padres —dijo Jiraiya. Hiruzen ya sabía esto último, pero no podía hacer nada. Era posible que el Kyūbi se lo contara a Naruto, antes de desaparecer y sobre todo de esa forma tan extraña, pues de un día para otro, dejó de sentir el Chakra de la criatura dentro del joven Uzumaki y su preocupación escaló aún más.

—Vigílalo—pidió Hiruzen —Quiero un informe diario, quiero saber cuántos Jutsus de sus padres conoce, que clase de entrenamiento está llevando a cabo, quiero que lo vigiles porque en algún momento esa chica tendrá de decir casualmente cuál es su origen. Y le otorgaremos a Naruto el título de cabeza de ambos clanes, al finalizar el Examen —Jiraiya asintió y se retiró en un Shunshin, para luego mandar un **Kage Bushin** a investigar a Naruto, mientras que el original llevaba a cabo otro tipo de investigación.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Ritsuko entrenaban en **Taijutsu** , empleaban el **Fūton no Yōroi** , empleaban **Fūton** para el filo de sus armas y esto asombró enormemente a Jiraiya, quien no se creía que su ahijado tuviera tal control de Chakra, una maestría en Kenjutsu como esa y sobre todo, un control como aquel sobre el **Fūton**. Los vio descansar y luego los vio a ambos crear un ejército de **Kage Bushin** , algunos entrenaban en distintas ramas del **Taijutsu** , otros en diversos Jutsus de **Fūton** , el tercer grupo en **Kenjutsu** , el cuarto leía pergaminos y libros de **Fūinjutsu**.

Así lo hicieron día a día, entrenaban toda una mañana o toda una tarde y luego dejaban a un ejército de **Kage Bushin** entrenando o en la mañana o en la tarde y noche, mientras que ellos recorrían la aldea y ya se sabía sobre: "Aquella chica pelirroja llamada Ritsuko, que era novia del chico", todos aquellos que se habían atrevido a llamar a Naruto "Monstruo" o "Chico Kyūbi", habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

Jiraiya se preocupó, pues Minato y Kushina deseaban que fueran sus hijos menores quienes tomaran los títulos de líderes de la familia Namikaze y del clan Uzumaki al volver a la aldea, pero ahora Hiruzen estaba dándole la vuelta de tuerca al asunto y claramente era mala idea hacer enfadar a su maestro, por esto, él tendría que velar por su alumno y sus otros ahijados, pues ellos eran _Los Niños de la Profecía_.

Naruto pasó el mes de entrenamiento aprendiendo Jutsus Fūton, Kenjutsu, Kamajutsu, Bōjutsu, Fūinjutsu y Genjutsu.

Había finalmente firmado en contrato de las Ranas y también el de los Kitsunes.

Las Ranas le otorgaron su estilo de Taijutsu, así como su resistencia a los venenos, además de enseñarle a sacarlos de la naturaleza o a diseñar los suyos. Había sido muy útil mandar a los Kitsunes a explorar la aldea, dando con

Los Kitsunes habían ayudado con el Taijutsu, la agilidad, además con ciertos pergaminos de Fūinjutsu, tal como la _Etiqueta Explosiva_ , aunque Naruto, al ver que la etiqueta usaba el mismo Kanji que el de Fuego, la mejoró, dándole la especialidad de una prisión, escribió en nuevas etiquetas en blanco, el Kanji de Fuego, el Kanji de Encierro y el Kanji de explosión, colocó en su mano un sello de almacenamiento y uno de expulsión, así que colocó estos dos nuevos sellos en las palmas de sus manos y colocó tantas de estas etiquetas como pudo dentro de sus manos.

Al llegar al campo de batalla, preguntó a Shino, quien le dijo que él había ganado a Zaku de Otogakure, ahora estaban en el campo de batalla Sasuke y Gaara, luego le tocaba a él y a Neji.

Gaara tenía unas botas de arena, las cuales le hacían más veloz y al mismo tiempo más fuerte, tenía a Sasuke agarrado por la cabeza, se la había estrellado contra una pared y ahora estaba corriendo con el Uchiha en sus manos, con la cabeza del Uchiha ya sangrando, pero al darse cuenta de que lo iba a matar, simplemente lo empotró contra la pared con su prisión de arena, entonces el Chakra de Orochimaru comenzó a liberarse.

Naruto activó un pergamino con un sello que le permitiría sellar todo ese Chakra, el cual iba de camino hacía el propio pergamino, aquello impidió que Sasuke sacara ese poder a la luz.

El Uchiha acabó desmayándose y Gaara fue el ganador, momento en el que bajó Kakashi para socorrer a su alumno estrella, Naruto lo esperaba en una de las salidas que llevaba a la enfermería —Debería de agradecer que no te exigí entrenarme o probablemente hubiera quedado en un estado así de lamentable en la batalla contra Neji —ante tales palabras Kakashi se sorprendió, pero luego se mostró confundido, pues las batallas eran al azar.

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha vs Hyūga Neji de Konoha! —dijo Hayate.

—Mi turno —dijo él, para luego retirarse al campo de batalla, mientras que Kakashi se alejaba de allí.

—Ríndete perdedor, jamás podrás vencerme, el destino ya me ha elegido como el ganador de este encuentro —dijo Neji.

—En ese caso, voy a quebrarte los huesos mientras dure el encuentro —dijo Naruto, para luego sonreírle burlonamente —Después de todo: has dicho que es mi destino perder y el tuyo ganar, pero no en QUÉ estado ganarías.

Neji se enfadó y se lanzó contra Naruto— **¡Hakke: Rokujūyon Shō! (Ocho Trigramas: Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)** —corrió hacía Naruto, quien no se movía.

— **¡Fūton no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión de E. Viento)** —exclamó Naruto. Cuando Neji trató de golpear a Naruto con el Jūken, fue mandado a volar por una poderosa ráfaga de viento huracano, Naruto sacó 8 Shuriken's y las arrojó hacía Neji— **¡Shuriken Kage Bushin! (Clon de Sombra Shuriken)** —las Shuriken's se multiplicaron— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** —Naruto literalmente sopló, pero ese mismo soplo valió para arrancar piedras e incluso uno que otro árbol, los cuales fueron hacía Neji, junto con todos los Shuriken's, obligándolo a ponerse a la defensiva.

— **¡Hakke Kaiten no Jutsu! (Jutsu Ocho Trigramas Rotación Celestial)** —Neji formó un escudo de Chakra a su alrededor, alejando los árboles y Shuriken's —Puedes intentar cualquier cosa, pero nada podrá romper el Kaiten.

— ¿Nada? —Preguntó Naruto, antes de infringirse una herida en el pulgar y realizar sellos de manos— ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! —una rana gigante de piel azul apareció —Vamos a usar el veneno, Yumi-Sama.

— **Entendido, Naruto-Kun: Dokuton: Kuroi Kuro Doku no Jutsu (E. Veneno: Jutsu Nube de Veneno Negro)** —De la boca de la rana surgió una gran cantidad de veneno negro, que solo rodeó el Kaiten de Neji, hasta tomar forma de cúpula negra, por el **Kaiten** y poco a poco, la nube fue desapareciendo, junto con el **Kaiten** , dejando ver a un Neji de piel violeta, quien cayó al suelo.

—El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha —dijo Hayate —El último combate, por órdenes de Sandaime-Sama, será entre Sabaku no Gaara vs Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha —el pelirrojo apareció en el campo de batalla, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a liberar su arena, ya Naruto estaba frente a él con un **Fūton: Rasengan** en una de sus manos y le conectó el Jutsu de forma certera, antes de impulsarlo hacia arriba, para sorpresa de todos.

Naruto sacó rápidamente una etiqueta y la puso en su mano— **¡Fūton: Repūsshō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Violenta Palma de Viento)** —tanto la etiqueta, como el propio Gaara se elevaron en el aire, pero aun así, Naruto supo que la etiqueta se pegó a Gaara— **¡Ninpō: Kami no M** **īra** **! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Momificación de Papel)** —exclamó Naruto, mientras que Gaara era convertido en una momia por el papel, pues este se había multiplicado por todo su cuerpo— **¡Bakuhatsu! (Explosión)** —todos vieron como Gaara explotó en el aire, mientras que Rasa gritaba de ira, Temari gritaba de angustia, Gaara finalmente cayó tierra firme, solo para encontrarlo con una que otra cicatriz como prueba de que había sido quemado, Naruto se acercó y colocó una botella pequeña junto al cuerpo de Gaara — **Yōkai no Mafuba (Mafuba de Yōkai)** —todos vieron como un aura y Chakra rojo salía de Gaara y entraba en la botella, a la cual Naruto le puso una etiqueta e hizo desaparecer.

—El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha.

—Pueblo de Konoha —dijo Hiruzen poniéndose de pie —Debido al gran despliegue de Uzumaki Naruto en esta ultima batalla del torneo, me veo en la obligación, no solo de darle el rango Jōnnin, sino de contaros algo a todos. Uzumaki Naruto, es en realidad Namikaze Naruto, es el primogénito de nuestro Yondaime Hokage, quien no murió. No. Ni él ni Uzumaki Kushina murieron aquella noche del 10 de Octubre, sino que se atrevieron desvergonzadamente a abandonar nuestra aldea cuando ella más los necesitaba. Por esto mismo, Namikaze Naruto recibirá los títulos sus clanes y el título Jōnnin por su despliegue de habilidades recién presentadas —Nadie podía creer lo que estaban escuchando, en eso cientos de ANBU's hicieron acto de presencia y entregaron a los aldeanos, Shinobis de todos los rangos, los documentos de nacimiento de Naruto y las pruebas de ADN, mientras que el aludido se retiraba sin decir ni una palabra, sonriendo con gesto triunfante — _Ya he cumplido con mi parte Shinigami-Sama, ahora usted, cumpla con la suya_ —al instante, se escucharon cientos de gritos por toda la aldea, mientras que cientos de Shinobis invasores de Suna y Oto caían al suelo desmayados por un dolor insoportable alojado en sus cuerpos.

Ante esto, Baki tomó a Gaara, mientras que Temari, Kankuro y Rasa escapaban de allí. Kabuto y Orochimaru también se fueron instantáneamente, pues la invasión había fracasado.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Era ya de noche en la aldea de Konoha, ya había pasado la primera semana de entrenamiento, Hiruzen se preparaba para volver a su hogar, cuando apareció en la puerta una sombra negra, la cual se fue haciendo cada vez más clara, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello negro largo y vestida con un Kimono negro, su presencia le hizo saber a Hiruzen de quien se trataba._

— _Shinigami-Sama —susurró él._

— _ **Aún no ha llegado tu hora Hiruzen**_ _—dijo Shinigami —_ _ **Sé cuánto quieres a Naruto y últimamente has cumplido un buen papel como "abuelo", por esto mismo, te daré otros 7 años y además, te ayudaré con la invasión, si revelas el origen de Naruto-Kun.**_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Una hora después a Naruto le dieron el uniforme y el rango Jōnnin. Mientras que a Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji y Tenten se les daba el rango Chūnnin.

Sasuke y Kakashi se habían apersonado en la oficina del Hokage, con el Uchiha exigiendo a gritos y sin ningún respeto que le entregaran el rango Chūnnin o el Jōnnin por ser un Uchiha, pero Hiruzen dijo que eso no estaba en sus manos, sino en las manos de los comerciantes de Konoha y de los Damiyō's de los países aliados, cosa que hizo al Uchiha salir furioso de la oficina.


	10. El Poder del Titán Residual

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10: El Poder del Titán Residual**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiruzen, el Damiyō de Hi no Kuni y varios comerciantes sumamente poderosos y que no eran los corruptos del Consejo Civil, nombraron a quienes merecían el titulo Chūnnin: Nara Shikamaru, Hyūga Neji, Rock Lee, Hyūga Hinata y el rango Jōnnin para Uzumaki Naruto.

Para Neji, Lee e Hinata fue por su despliegue y velocidad al descubrir la invasión, pues ellos alertaron a los capitanes ANBU, quienes atacaron a las fuerzas invasoras de Oto y Suna.

Para Shikamaru fue por sus estrategias.

Para Naruto fue por su desenvolvimiento en sus combates.

Naruto había dejado de ser alumno de Kakashi, al volverse Jōnnin, pasando a entrenar con Anko espionaje y creación de venenos y antídotos, con Guy Taijutsu y con Yugao/Neko técnicas básicas y avanzadas Jōnnin/ANBU. El joven aprendía rápidamente, copiaba lo que veía en las lecciones con los tres.

Con Ritsuko Ninjutsu Fūton, Genjutsu y Henke.

En estos momentos, el rubio se encontraba en su casa, en la sala, bebiendo un té con su amiga.

— **Naruto-Kun, me siento muy orgullosa de cuanto has avanzado estos 9 meses y pensar que ya han pasado 9 meses desde que te convertiste en Jōnnin** —dijo Ritsuko asombrada, Naruto solo asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

En esos meses, había dejado de ocultar su conocimiento en Fūinjutsu y el Hokage sabía que había estado viviendo en la casa Namikaze, aquella que debía de haber sido su hogar y no había tenido problemas en entregarle las cuentas bancarias de Minato y Kushina, además de cientos de otras propiedades. Así mismo, Naruto había proveído a la aldea con una nueva barrera y sellos bastante ingeniosos, anti-invasión.

—Y todo te lo debo a ti, mi bella Kitsune —dijo Naruto sonriente, ella rió suavemente y chocaron sus tazas de té antes de beber —Entonces... ¿Hay algo que quieres decirme?

— **Sí** —admitió ella— **¿Qué piensas de esa Isla llamada Paraíso y de esos Gigantes?**

—Lo que entendí por parte de Shinigami-Chan, es que los Gigantes no son el verdadero enemigo, sino esa otra nación llamada Marley… —Naruto fue interrumpido por una poderosa luz blanca, la sala se volvió negra, el Shinobi y la Kitsune se pusieron de pie, Naruto desenfundó su Skeptron y la Kitsune empuñó la Katana Shōkan.

— **No teman** —dijo una voz femenina, la cual sonó dulce, con el tono de una madre a sus hijos, cuando estos se asustan en las noches — **No estoy aquí para dañarlos. Mi nombre es Ymir, fui la primera Giganta de Marley** —entonces, ante ellos apareció una mujer de cabello castaño, piel blanca y llevaba algo similar a una túnica azul cian — **Verán, mi historia quizás se te haga familiar, Ritsuko-San** —la Kitsune se sorprendió que ella supiera su nombre — **Hace mil años, el mundo estaba sumido en guerras, así que hice un pacto con el demonio de la tierra y él me dio el poder del Gigante Fundador, con el cual aterroricé a los grandes generales de los 4 santos ejércitos, deteniendo las guerras. Tuve así 9 hijos y cada uno obtuvo un poder proveniente del Gigante Fundador** —A Ritsuko esto le sonaba muy familiar — **Pronto, mi reino entró en guerra con otro reino llamado Marley, quienes nos derrotaron con una tecnología mayor a la nuestra y fuimos capturados, puestos en Campos de Concentración y marginados, hasta que uno de mis descendientes, quien se hizo llamar Karl Fritz, el rey 145 de mi gente, obtuvo un poder llamado Coordenada, generó murallas usando titanes, fundó una nueva ciudad donde antes estaba ubicada nuestra capital en la isla Paraíso** —Entonces Ymir dobló su espalda un poco, logrando que sus labios hicieran contacto con la frente de Naruto, luego se alejó lentamente y le sonrió, Ritsuko se enfadó y entonces Naruto obtuvo cientos de recuerdos de dos ciudades, una claramente era Marley y la otra era Paraíso — **El poder del Titán Residual, es tuyo Naruto-Kun y para ti Ritsuko-San** —La Kitsune recibió de manos de la Titán Fundadora un collar , el cual enmascaró casi por completo su ser Bijū. Ymir desapareció como si jamás hubiera estado allí, haciendo que Naruto y Ritsuko se preguntaran si algo de todo eso había sido real.

— **Naruto-Kun, hay ANBU's de NE rodeando la casa** —avisó la Kitsune, Naruto asintió y realizó sellos de manos, ella bajó las cortinas y luego vio los Fūinjutsus del patio delantero activados, ni bien se movió uno de los ANBU's, este fue recubierto por una sustancia gris, que lo convirtió en piedra y luego arenisca. Ante esto, los ANBU's retrocedieron y uno de ellos activó su Byakugan, comunicó a los demás que estaban rodeados de sellos y que era una suerte que estuvieran aún vivos, ante eso uno de los ANBU's dice que no hay zonas libres de sellos en el perímetro de la casa, ni ve cómo podrían entrar, ante eso tratan de escapar.

Naruto y Ritsuko aparecieron en la parte superior de la casa— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío)** —exclamaron ambos, soplando y girando sobre sí mismos, creando cientos de hojas de viento, las cuales masacraron a los ANBU's de NE, sin que estos se pudieran defender, algunos cayeron por los sellos trampa y otros. Tras eso, ambos volvieron a su entrenamiento, pero al instante, aparecieron 2 sujetos, ambos con unas raras capas negras.

—Esto es raro —dijo uno de ellos, aquel que era más alto y llevaba la espada gigante —Juraría que aquí se sintió la presencia de un Bijū aunque… era un muy pequeño rastro, algo está mal con Samehada.

—Vámonos, antes de que nos vean —ordenó el más flaco, el alto asintió y ambos desaparecieron en un Shunshin.


	11. Misión en Katabami

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **11: Misión en Katabami**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya habían pasado casi 5 meses desde el Examen Chūnnin y a pesar de que la tarea de contra-invasión había funcionado bastante bien, muchos Jōnnin's estaban realizando misiones de gran peligro para poder costear la aldea, aquello hacía parecer que la aldea apenas y tenía uno que otro Jōnnin y que estaba indefensa.

Aunque Naruto era ahora un Jōnnin se vio en la obligación de asistir con su antiguo equipo a una misión, pero aun no había llegado desde su última misión, así que lo estaban esperando, en la oficina del Hokage.

— ¿Dónde está el Dobe? —se quejó Sasuke enfadado por la demora de su compañero o bueno: ex–compañero a estas alturas.

—Mantén la calma, Sasuke —dijo Kakashi leyendo su libro —A causa del ataque de Orochimaru y aunque logramos realizar un contraataque y dejarlo con bajas en sus efectivos, al parecer el objetivo secundario de la invasión era diezmar nuestras filas, es por esto que algunos Chūnnin o Jōnnin, como en el caso de Naruto, se han visto en la obligación de realizar misiones e inmediatamente salir a realizar otra misión —en eso, apareció Naruto en un Shunshin de pasto.

—Están muertos —dijo Naruto de forma fría, arrojando un pergamino hacía el Hokage. Sakura lo miró fijamente: Naruto se había fortalecido físicamente esos meses, además de que su Chakra se sentía distinto, tenía algunos cortes ínfimos en su uniforme y su cabello llegaba hasta la nuca, haciéndolo ver (según Sakura) salvaje y sexy.

—Buen trabajo Naruto —dijo Hiruzen —Tendrás una misión de rango A con el equipo Kakashi —Naruto y Kakashi se miraron por un instante y ambos asintieron y luego asintieron al Hokage, mientras que a Kakashi le era entregado el pergamino —La familia Kurosuki ha controlado la mina de Kantari por varios años y han esclavizado al pueblo entero. Deben acabar con este grupo Nukennin y liberarlos —todos asintieron.

—Vayan por su equipamiento y nos vemos en la salida norte, en 5 minutos —dijo Kakashi, quien entonces vio a Naruto alargarle la mano y se la dio, sin saber lo que tenía en mente Naruto. Tras eso, la pareja Gennin, el Chūnnin y el Jōnnin desaparecieron con un salto en dirección a sus respectivos hogares, luego de 3 minutos se reunieron los Gennin y el Chūnnin, con el Uchiha mirando fijamente al Uzumaki, negándose a creer que hubiera sido superado por él. —Nuestra misión es ayudar al pueblo de Kantari, iremos y buscaremos información.

—Más o menos como en Nami —dijo Naruto y Kakashi asintió, siendo él quien guió al grupo hasta el pueblo, donde Kakashi los hizo quitarse sus bandanas y colocarse otra ropa. Mientras que tratan de encontrar información, escuchan un grito de auxilio y se dirigen hacía allí, encontrándose con un anciano rodeado por 4 espadachines —Rayos… —gruñó, mientras que la Shōkan aparecía en su mano derecha, para luego saltar y caer sobre uno de los sujetos, decapitándolo —Aléjense del anciano.

—Bien hecho, Naruto —dijo Kakashi, para luego extender la mano hacía el hombre —Él es Senji y nos ha contado que el pueblo es controlado por Raiga, quien mata a todo aquel que se niega a ayudar en los trabajos de la mina, tomando las riquezas del pueblo.

— ¿Sabemos dónde se encuentra? —preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke señaló hacía atrás con su pulgar —En el castillo.

—Espero que hayan traído armas, tiendas de acampar y comida, porque pasaremos un largo tiempo aquí en esta aldea —dijo Naruto, mientras que se ponía en marcha y hacían un reconocimiento del perímetro con los Ninken de Kakashi, siendo Pakkun quien avisó que la mina estaba por colapsar, pero que era por el método empleado para excavar —Gracias… Kage Bushin no Jutsu —cientos de clones entraron en la mina, uno tras otro.

—Naruto… —llamó Kakashi, solo para ver como los clones sacaban a gran velocidad o por medio de Shunshin a todos los que estaban en la mina antes de que esta colapsara— ¿Cómo supiste que quedaba el tiempo justo antes del derrumbe?

—Porque la tierra de la mina estaba roja —dijo Naruto, sin dar más explicaciones y confundiendo a sus compañeros, pero no a Kakashi. Eso significaba que había mucha agua bajo la mina y que no era estable. Tras eso, uno de los trabajadores de la mina les dio un lugar donde pasar la noche y comida, así mismo, Naruto mostró una caja llena de alimentos variados, los cuales fueron repartidos entre el pueblo, además consiguieron alojo.

—Bien, solo hay una forma de entrar al castillo de Raiga y es por un camino artificial en la montaña, que lleva hasta el castillo —dijo Kakashi —Es un paso generado por los aldeanos, además, es la única forma de entrar y salir de allí.

—Podríamos desalojar a los trabajadores, yo usaría el **Taju Kage Bushin** para fingir que todos siguen allí y luego atacar a Raiga —dijo Naruto, todos asintieron y fueron al camino artificial, que llevaba desde el suelo de la montaña, hasta el castillo, donde Kakashi comunicó a los aldeanos lo que harían, así todos fueron reemplazados por un ejército de Kage Bushin de Naruto, con un Henke perfecto, después entraron en el castillo, matando a todos los secuaces sin hacer el menor ruido, pero Ranmaru, el amigo de Raiga se dio cuenta y le propuso escapar.

— ¡Están escapando! —avisó Sakura, al verlos bajar por una tirolina.

—Sakura, corta el cable —ordenó Kakashi y ella así lo hizo, pero Raiga llegó sin ningún daño, momento en el cual los 3 hombres del equipo, alcanzaron el nivel del suelo con el Shunshin, Kakashi entonces realizó sellos de manos y activó su Chidori —No irás más lejos que esto, Raiga.

— ¿Quieres apostar, Kakashi? —retó Raiga, desenfundando sus espadas, asombrando al Jōnnin.

—Imposible, esas son las…

— **¡Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage! (Funeral de Rayo: Banquete de Rayos)** —exclamó Raiga enterrando la espada en el suelo, haciendo que cayera un rayo desde el cielo, hacía ellos.

—No lo creo —rugió Kakashi, realizando sellos de manos: Buey, liebre y mono— **¡Raikiri!** —su mano fue rodeada de rayos y luego se paró bajo el rayo, partiéndolo y dejando a Raiga asombrado.

— ¡Raikyū! —exclamó Raiga arrojando rayos contra todos.

En un destello, Naruto empuñaba ahora su Guadaña— **¡Fūton: Aisu-Fū no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Helado)** —exclamó Naruto, antes de lanzar un corte horizontal y arrojar una poderosa ráfaga de viento helado, que inutilizó el Jutsu de Raiga.

— **¡Katon: Gōkākyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —exclamó Sasuke.

Naruto aprovechó cuando Raiga esquivó el Jutsu del Uchiha, para atacar él, logrando chocar ambos filos y luego despojar a Raiga de su arma, pero la Raijin no Ken voló por el aire y se enterró en uno de los pulmones del Uchiha.

— ¡SASUKE! —Gritó Sakura, distrayendo a Naruto y haciendo que Raiga tratara de escapar.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Corte de Viento)** —exclamó Naruto, cambiando de arma, recubriendo la Katana con filo de viento y lanzando un corte vertical, horizontal, logrando cortar a Raiga por la cintura.

Tras eso, masacraron a los restantes miembros de la llamada Familia Kurosuki y volvieron a Konoha, donde se encontraron con que Jiraiya había logrado hacer que Tsunade volviera y ella de inmediato comenzó a atender a Sasuke, los miembros del Consejo Civil intentaron hacer que Naruto fuera regañado por la herida que recibió Sasuke durante la misión, pero para sorpresa de todos, Tsunade salió en defensa de Naruto, además del propio Hiruzen, haciendo rabiar a los miembros del Consejo Civil y a los Consejeros.

En estos momentos, Naruto volvía a casa, pero sintió dos presencias cerca, con Ritsuko alertándole de que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir, pero él no le hizo caso, solo entró en su propiedad y cuando los sujetos trataron de entrar, fueron detenidos por una descarga eléctrica a lo cual Naruto apareció ante ellos sonriente y con su espada al hombro.

—Mierda —se quejó el Uchiha, antes de ser atacado por Naruto con intenciones de decapitarlo.


	12. Fuego vs Odio

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **12: Fuego vs Odio**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke tuvo una herida profunda en su hombro, lo cual le obligó a ser llevado al hospital de la aldea, si bien los Iryō-Nin cerraron la herida, le dijeron que debía de quedarse allí, para que la herida se curara a un 100%.

— _¡Ese maldito Dobe!_ —gruñó el Uchiha, recordando como Naruto luchó contra Raiga con esa extraña Guadaña, así como su uso del Fūton, logrando lanzar Jutsus sin siquiera usar los sellos de manos — _Necesito hacerme más fuerte..._ —dejo de pensar en ello, cuando alguien llegó, era una chica de cabello rosa, llevaba la misma ropa de Orochimaru, Sasuke la miró fijamente, antes de hablar— ¿Cómo es que un Ninja de Orochimaru pudo infiltrarse en la aldea?

—Su seguridad es muy… laza —dijo ella —Dime, ¿te interesa el trato que hizo Orochimaru-Sama? —Preguntó, Sasuke no respondió— ¿Deseas más poder? —Sasuke llevó su mano a su hombro derecho y asintió, la chica sonrió —Saldremos a la medianoche de la aldea, te estaremos esperando en la puerta Oeste —ella desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

Sasuke tomó una pequeña mochila y unos cuantos pergaminos con Shūnō no Fūin (Sello de Almacenamiento), con su ropa, armas y libros. Despues, esperó a que anocheciera y salió hacía la puerta Oeste, donde se encontró con Tayuya y sus curiosos amigos, a los cuales ordenó de forma arrogante que lo llevaran donde Orochimaru, solo para que aquel que tenía muchos brazos, lo golpeara, Sasuke trató de mantener su orgullo Uchiha por lo alto e intentó atacarlos con el Ten no Jūin, solo para que todos usaran el Chi no Jūin y le dieran una paliza entre todos, impidiéndole usar su Sharingan o Chakra.

—Deberás de salir por tu propio pie de esta aldea, gusano —dijo Sakon —Si te llevamos, calificaría como un secuestro y eso sería malo para todos, ¿entiendes? —Sasuke asintió desde el suelo.

Sasuke se dirigió hacía otra puerta, la puerta norte, aun con su mochila.

—Sasuke-Kun —gritó Sakura, haciéndolo gruñir fastidiado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sakura? —preguntó él malhumorado, tras la paliza.

—Sasuke-Kun, ¿Qué haces con tus cosas encima? —Preguntó ella— ¿A dónde vas?

—Me voy Sakura, esta aldea solo me hace ser débil —dijo él —Si deseo el poder para lograr matar a aquel que asesinó a mi clan, entonces necesitaré de Orochimaru.

—Por favor, no hagas esto, no te vayas —rogó ella, sin siquiera remover el corazón del Uchiha —Pero… Si… si realmente tienes que irte, entonces llévame contigo, yo también abandonaré la aldea.

— ¿Llevarte conmigo? —Preguntó con un dejo de burla— ¿Y qué se supone que podrías hacer tú por mí? —preguntó ella abrió la boca, queriendo contestar —Solo eres una carga, solo serías una carga. No me serías útil ni como carnada. Deja de estarme siguiendo a todas partes y comienza a vivir —Sakura intentó hablar, pero de un golpe en el estomago, Sasuke la dejó inconsciente. Despertó ya a la mañana, con los primeros rayos de sol o eso pensó, inmediatamente fue corriendo en busca de Tsunade. A eso le siguió la convocación de un equipo de rescate: Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyūga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba y Akimichi Chōji.

Primero fueron encerrados en un domo de tierra, el cual les quitaba su Chakra, pero Naruto empuñó su guadaña Reika y congeló el domo de tierra, para que luego Chōji rodara y le pasara literalmente por encima al Shinobi de Oto, para luego comerse unas píldoras de soldado, las cuales le hicieron ganar tamaño y unas alas de mariposa con Chakra.

El grupo siguió su camino, hasta encontrarse con Sakon, el cual en la espalda tenía a su hermano gemelo y siamés: Ukon, el cual fue enfrentado por Kiba.

Neji se quedó haciéndole frente a Kidomaru, el cual parecía casi una araña.

Cuando llegaron hasta Tayuya, Shikamaru se quedó para enfrentarla, atrapándola con su Kagemane no Jutsu, dejándola en ridículo.

Naruto siguió en solitario, hasta dar con otro de los sujetos de Oto, el cual podía controlar sus huesos, pero este fue atrapado por la arena de Gaara, quien le dijo que estaban allí para apoyar a Konoha y que él siguiera su camino.

Finalmente, el rubio pudo saber donde estaba Sasuke, se encontraba en el Valle del Fin, estaba libre del objeto aquel en el cual lo habían encerrado, pero ahora era dominado por el Ten no Jūin, arrojándose contra Naruto, tratando de darle una patada, pero Naruto agarró su pierna y lo lanzó a la distancia.

Sasuke enfadado se puso de pie y realizó sellos de manos, pero Naruto también lo hizo— ¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón) —Sasuke arrojó una llamarada contra Naruto, quien ya lo esperaba.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío)** —exclamó Naruto, arrojándole varias cuchillas de viento, las cuales se volvieron de fuego, Sasuke realizó un Kawarimi, resultando en un tronco cortado y carbonizado, que lo sorprendió. Naruto se giró y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, mandando al Uchiha a volar.

Enfadado Sasuke se puso de pie y realizó sellos de manos.

— **¡Fūton: Hiken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Puño Sofocante)** —exclamó Naruto lanzando un golpe con su mano derecha rodeada de viento, lanzando un corriente de viento huracanado hacía Sasuke, impidiéndole usar su Jutsu, cosa que el rubio repitió, impidiéndole a su rival formar algún Jutsu y entre más lo usaba, más fuerte era el viento, al punto de causarle cortes en la piel y ropa al Uchiha.

Sasuke gruñó y activó su Sharingan, esquivando un puño de viento del Uzumaki y activando el **Chidori** , lanzándose contra Naruto, quien a las prisas realizó un **Rasengan** completamente de Fūton y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera esquivar el golpe del otro, fueron atravesados por la técnica del rival, cayendo al suelo.

Naruto cayó al suelo, tras el golpe ocasionado por el **Chidori** , sangrando, pero aun así manteniéndose vivo, gracias al Chakra de Ritsuko.

Pero Sasuke también estaba en el suelo, escupiendo sangre descontroladamente por culpa del **Fūton: Rasengan** , él no sabía cómo usar el Chakra para retener la hemorragia.

En ese momento, Ritsuko tomó el cuerpo de Naruto y realizó sellos de manos: Jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono, carnero, rata, pájaro, caballo, serpiente y luego aplaudió.

El ambiente se congeló completamente, el agua se detuvo, el aire se detuvo, menos para Naruto y Shinigami apareció ante él.

— **Naruto-Kun…** —dijo.

—Shinigami-Chan —dijo Naruto sonriente —Estoy… Estoy listo para… ir a… Eldia —ella asintió y sanó la herida de Naruto realizando una figura en el pecho del rubio con su dedo, luego se acercó a Sasuke y usando su propia sangre, marcó su pecho derecho, luego le quitó a Kabuto el sentido del tacto, se acercó a Naruto y ambos desaparecieron en una Garganta.

Kakashi llegó segundos despues de que Naruto hubiera desaparecido, pero cuando estaba por ayudar a Sasuke, despues de todo era el ultimo Uchiha, ¿a quién le importaba Naruto?, justo en ese momento, un Kunai lo hirió en el dorso de la mano y Kabuto apareció.

—La desaparición de Naruto está llena de misterios, Kakashi-San —dijo Kabuto, acercándose a Sasuke, Kakashi dio un paso al frente, pero tropezó sin energías en las piernas, quedando asombrado —No deberías de sorprenderte tanto, despues de todo: Ese Kunai estaba rebosante de mi más poderoso veneno… Sayonara, Kakashi-San.

—Mal… maldito seas… Kabuto… —gruñó Kakashi, cayendo al suelo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó, en la camilla de un hospital, estaba completamente sano — ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó.

— **Hola, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Shinigami asombrando al rubio — **Estamos en el Mundo de la Muerte, en mi reino** —Naruto se puso pálido— **Pero no te preocupes, no estás muerto. Te he traído para curarte. Los rasgos físicos del rostro de los habitantes de Eldia y de Marley son muy distintos y ya que te haré renacer dentro de los muros de Eldia, esto era más apropiado** —Naruto asintió y luego le fue entregado un espejo: Sus ojos ya no eran de aquel azul claro, ahora eran de un tono más cian, su cabello ya no lo hacía parecer un erizo, era más lacio pero no tanto, permitiéndole recordar su cabello anterior vagamente, además era de un tono Ambar, en lugar de aquel, rubio claro que había poseído antes, su rostro ya no era tan circular, era más bien alargado. Naruto asintió y dos nombres resonaron en su mente.

Nate Miller/Naruto Himura.

Pronto caería dormido.

Nate/Naruto despertó en un nuevo cuerpo, en una nueva ciudad (en la ciudad imperial Miltras, en la muralla Sina), como hijo de una pareja de ascendencia Germana-Nipona, compuesta por Hans Miller y Midori Himura.

Nate se hizo amigo de dos niños habitantes del distrito Shiganshina Eren Jaeger y su hermana adoptiva Mikasa Ackerman, teniendo una buena niñez, pero aquella buena y sana vida, pronto se vio opacada, cuando algo sacudió la muralla Maria, los gigantes _(Titanes)_ no habían sido vistos en casi diez años y era el titán más grande de todos aquel que los atacaba: Era un gigante con los músculos de su cuerpo expuestos y sin piel, bastó con una patada a la muralla, para dejar entrar a los titanes, sin embargo Eren, Mikasa y Nate, fueron salvados por Hannes, un amigo de la familia, sin embargo, al no ver a su esposo, Hannes hizo que Carla huyera con Eren y Mikasa, recibiendo ayuda de Nate, para poder atravesar el distrito Shiganshina y llegando a la muralla Rose y al distrito Trost, cuando Carla le preguntó quién era, el niño rubio contestó que era un amigo de Eren y que conocía toda la ciudad, por eso sabía cómo sortear los guardias.

—Eren, ¿Qué miras? —preguntó Mikasa, al ver a su hermano mirar a la distancia, en eso Nate y Carla se acercaron a ambos.

—Los Titanes solo existen para destruir nuestra nación, ellos… ellos no deben de existir, no tienen un papel en este mundo —dijo Eren —De alguna forma, voy a destruirlos.

—Estás loco —admitió Nate sonriente —No podrás hacerlo solo.

—Somos hermanos —dijo Mikasa, apoyándolo, en eso vieron a Armin y a su madre escapar, uniéndose a ellos.

—Armin —dijo Eren sonriente —Cuando seamos mayores, ¿quieres unirte con nosotros al ejercito y proteger la ciudad?

—Sí —dijo el rubio.


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::**

 **13**

 **::::**

Eren, Mikasa, Armin y Nate _(Naruto)_ , llegaron a la seguridad de la muralla Rose, mientras que las ciudades de la muralla Maria eran deshabitadas. Junto a Eren y Mikasa, estaba su madre Carla.

Días despues, los refugiados fueron enviados a cultivar la tierra, Nate (Naruto), decía que algo había ocurrido dentro de la muralla Sina, algo similar a una revuelta, seguramente provocada por el pánico, decía él. Por eso mismo, salió de allí junto a sus padres: Arthur y Midori.

―Aun no entendemos, ni sabemos que pasó exactamente ―dijo Arthur a Carla y a los amigos de su hijo.

―Una revuelta provocada por el pánico al Titán Colosal ―aventuró Carla y Arthur asintió.

―Exacto ―dijo él ―Los distritos Orvud y Ehrmich, son imposibles de que vuelvan a ser habitados.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Mikasa.

Arthur derramó lágrimas ―Los habitantes se asustaron, nosotros: La Policía Militar tratamos de controlar la situación, pero nos fue imposible, muchos ciudadanos fueron ejecutados porque mis compañeros se asustaron al ver que no podían controlar la situación ―esto asustó a los jóvenes.

―No es culpa de esas personas ―dijo Eren.

―Eren tiene razón Otosan ―dijo Nate con una sonrisa ―No fue culpa tuya, ni de la policía. Fue culpa de los titanes.

―Unámonos al ejercito ―dijo Mikasa ―Salvemos nuestra ciudad y nuestra manera de vivir ―Los 4 chicos asintieron.

Carla se pasó una mano por los labios ―Por favor ―los jóvenes se giraron ―Si van a unirse al ejercito, prométannos, que siempre estarán juntos.

―Lo prometemos ―dijeron sonrientes ―Nos protegeremos entre todos.

Aunque los refugiados ayudaban a cultivar, eso no evitó la escases y se propuso la retoma del Muro Maria.

En el 846, 3/6 de los miembros del cuerpo de exploración fueron asesinados por los titanes que habitaban fuera de los muros, mientras hacían su trabajo, aquello ayudó a la mejoría de alimentos, logrando que alcanzaran para todos, desde refugiados, hasta nativos del Muro Rose.

―Ahora son oficialmente miembros de la unidad en formación #104 ―dijo el capitán Keith Shadis, un hombre profesional, que sabía perfectamente que muchos de los rostros ante él, no serían vistos nuevamente el día de mañana. Era un hombre calvo, con barba perilla y muy serio cuando hacía su trabajo ―Por desgracia para ustedes, soy yo quien está a cargo. No son más que ganado a la espera de ser devorados por los titanes, espero que estén conscientes de ello. Durante los siguientes tres años les daré el entrenamiento más exhaustivo que van a poder recordar en sus vidas, con la esperanza de que no mueran… al menos en los primeros 5 minutos al estar allá afuera en contra de los titanes ―Shadis pasó entre varios jóvenes, haciéndoles toda clase de pregunta, entre los muchos cadetes había una que… Naruto no supo porqué, pero le recordó a él, en su vida anterior: Un número más, pero un número que sabía brillar y no tenía respeto hacía la autoridad. ¿Qué hacía ella? Comía una papa asada, la respuesta de la chica demostraba que no le temía al capitán, una respuesta un tanto grosera o sosa: "La papa sabe mal si se enfría" ―Correrás por 5 horas, si caes desmallada antes de esas 5 horas, te quedarás sin cenar hoy.

―Si señor ―respondió ella y comenzó a correr, alrededor del campamento.

―Está decidida ―dijo Naruto sonriente ―Eren, ¿alguna chica que te interese dentro del cuerpo? ―Eren se sonrojó.

― ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora, Naruto? ―preguntó él. El rubio solo se encogió de hombros.

―Annie Leonhart ―contestó Eren con una sonrisa.

― ¿Leonhart? ―preguntó ―Ella está un poco fuera de tu liga, es una chica decidida y se la pasa todo el día entrenando con Reiner.

―Solo necesito lograr que me hable y formar un vinculo ―dijo Eren.

―No lo sé Eren ―dijo Armin ―Annie es… es como…

―Una Yandere ―dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ―Buena suerte Jaeger.

―Gracias ―dijo él nervioso.

Harry y Armin fueron por Sasha, cuando cayó al suelo.

Días despues, les fueron entregados unos arneses, con un timbal en la espalda, una caja que controla los cables, un tanque de gas y el pistón-disparo, era el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional. Fue el capitán Shadis, quien les enseñó como desplazarse, que debían de usar todo el cuerpo, como lanzar y retraer los cables, así como consejos para no malgastar el gas.

Pero antes de poder realizar su primera prueba de movimiento, se les enseñó esgrima y el punto débil de los titanes, para lo cual usarían unos muñecos de bambú y muñecos de gel balística. El entrenamiento debía de darles la velocidad suficiente para actuar, en otras palabras: debían de ser muy veloces a la hora de atacar con las espadas.

Pero, para poder dominar el equipo, hacía faltar estar vertical y para ello usaban unos cinturones atados a unos cables a su vez atados a unos postes, pero solo Eren no lo lograba, siendo se giraba sin control y golpeaba contra el suelo, hasta que el capitán Shadis tuvo una corazonada e intercambió el cinturón de Eren con el de Bertolt, logrando Eren permanecer en pie, luego Bertolt fue por otro cinturón y tomaron el anterior de Eren solo como que estaba defectuoso.

Tras eso, en grupos de cuatro, fueron pasando por los cinturones estáticos y realizando los movimientos de esgrima que el capitán señalaba.

Avanzaban lentamente.

Pero seguros.

― _No sabe cuando darse por vencido_ ―se dijo Annie, mirando desde la lejanía a Eren.


	14. Graduación

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **(Imaginen a este Naruto con la forma del rostro de Eren, con los ojos azules y con el corte de cabello de Reiner)**

 **N/A: Este Fic lo subiré cada que me entre la inspiración, no esperen que sea como los otros Fic's los cuales los publico cada dos días, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **14: Graduación**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo**

 _Liberio, era el "barrio" donde Annie Leonhart había crecido. Uno de los muchos campos de concentración para los Eldianos. Karl Leonhart el padre de Annie, la había criado como criaría a su hijo no nacido: Karl Jr. La había criado para ser una guerrera, la había sometido a inhumanas torturas y a entrenamientos que incluso llegaron a quebrarle los huesos a Annie, solo para ser curada con esmero y paciencia y en cuanto ya conseguía algo de movilidad, nuevamente al entrenamiento._

 _Una y otra vez, se dijo y le dijeron que era por Marley, que era para que fuera la mejor._

 _Que ella no era humana, pues solo era un miembro más de "La Gente de Ymir" y ellos no eran considerados como humanos por Marley._

 _Que su nombre no le pertenecía._

 _Que ella no tenía derecho a reír, a llorar, a divertirse, a tener sueños a futuro o esperanza alguna._

 _Ella era, es y sería por siempre, un soldado._

 _Solo un número más._

 _Ella era descendiente de Ymir, ella era un monstruo y que la única forma de alcanzar aunque fuera, una pizca de humanidad, era entrando en el cuerpo de reclutas y completando la misión de dar con La Coordenada._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Annie suspiró y volvió su mirada al frente. Allí estaba él: Eren Jaeger, hermano del Jefe de Guerra Zeke.

—Hola Annie —saludó Eren alegre.

—Hola Eren —dijo ella animada, quizás aun más animada que él — _Maldición Annie, contrólate_ —tuvo que regañarse a sí misma —Bien, comenzaremos a entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿estás de acuerdo? Esto nos ayudaría a ser más veloces…

—Lo sé —dijo él divertido, ella sonrió y ambos tomaron pose de batalla, Eren fue el primero en lanzar una patada, a lo cual Annie retrocedió y lanzó una patada, pero Eren atrapó su pierna — _Tuvimos casi un siglo de paz y hace 5 años, aquella paz cayó... junto con el muro Maria. Los Titanes nos atacaron de frente y ahora, nos estamos entrenando para poder sobrevivir y contraatacar._

 **Recuerdo (850; Campo de Entrenamiento)**

 _Entrenaban bajo el sol más abrazador, bajo la lluvia más fría. Corrían como si fueran a una maratón, entrenaban con espadas de bambú, usaban sistemas de poleas tratando de conocer, reconocer y saber cómo emplear el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional._

 _Eren y Naruto no entendían cuando Annie y Mikasa se habían puesto de acuerdo, pero los obligaban a entrenar con sus espadas todo el tiempo, a correr maratones, a entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡los obligaban a reconocer hasta el último tornillo del Equipo de Maniobras e incluso los obligaron a volverse ingenieros construyendo un par!_

— _Si sigues así, acabarás reprobando Arlet —dijo Bertolt, tomando la mochila de Armin —Yo llevaré tu mochila, pero a cambio, trotarás, llevando tus rodillas hasta tú pecho, ¡vamos: a trotar!_

— _S-Sí… —dijo él algo asustado, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, agarró su mochila, se la puso en la espalda y continuó corriendo._

— _¡Bien, Armin! —gritaron Eren y Mikasa._

— _Buen trabajo, Armin —dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras que miraba hacia atrás, luego volvió su vista al frente y saltó tan alto, que algunos creyeron que había vaciado su mochila —Eren, Mikasa, rama a las 12:00 —ambos se giraron, Mikasa saltó la rama apoyando sus manos en la rama, Eren pasó por debajo deslizándose y continuaron trotando —Bien... mi Chakra comienza a retornar, necesitaré las armas que Shinigami-Chan me obsequió, si quiero sobrevivir —pensó._

 _Pronto, del bosque aparecieron los maniquís que habían estado buscando, desenfundaron sus espadas y emplearon el Equipo de Maniobras, para luego lanzarse contra los maniquís._

— _Annie Leonhart: No tiene defectos en el ángulo de ataque, pero cree poder hacerlo todo ella sola y el trabajo en equipo no es su fuerte —se dijo el capitán, viendo a los alumnos —Bertolt Fubar: Tiene el talento potencial, pero carece de iniciativa. Jean Kirschtein: Tiene gran habilidad con el DMT pero su temperamento es su punto débil. Nate Miller, o por su… otro nombre: Naruto Himura, su especialidad es el ataque a cubierto o bueno, esperar donde los titanes no esperan ser atacados. Eren Jaeger: Tiene fuerza de voluntad y es alumno de Annie Leonhart. Sasha Browse: Tiene una gran intuición, tiene instinto de médico y la mayoría estaría en el hospital sin ella en el escuadrón… se toma todo con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _Algunas horas despues, los pusieron en parejas, para entrenarse en artes marciales: Bertolt se lanzó contra Eren, quien lo agarró de la chaqueta, usando la potencia de Bertolt como una palanca y haciéndolo golpearse contra el suelo._

— _No siempre nuestros enemigos serán los titanes —dijo Bertolt —Además: Luego de lo ocurrido… a saber cómo podría actuar la masa, ¿entiendes? Esto es… más que nada, para aquellos que entrarán en la policía._

— _Creo que entiendo —dijo Eren, antes de ser alzado y lanzado al suelo —Rayos... Annie tiene razón… distraerse… te mata..._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Las semanas y meses pasaron y llegó el día de la graduación.

—Las opciones para aquellos que se gradúan el día de hoy son: Las Tropas Estacionarias: Vigilan y refuerzan los muros. Tropas de Reconocimiento: Sacrifican sus vidas en la lucha contra los titanes y Policía Militar: Mantiene la paz en la tierra del rey. Hagan su petición para dos de los cuerpos —ordenó el capitán Shadis.

— " _Por cómo te he estado entrenando y por cómo te has superado, está claro que no irás a perder el tiempo en la policía militar, ¿verdad?"_ —le susurró Annie al oído a Eren, haciéndolo tener un escalofrió.

— " _Estás en lo correcto"_ —dijo Eren, para luego sentir los labios de Annie en su mejilla.

— " _¿A qué cuerpo iremos?"_ —Preguntó ella, para luego sonreír y hablar en voz alta e ignorando el rostro de celos de Mikasa —Vamos a celebrar —todos asintieron y dieron paso a ir a buscar algo de comida, mientras que Mikasa le pedía a Naruto algo de su tiempo.

—Adelante —dijo él, siguiéndola, aunque igual llegaron a la cafetería, junto a los otros, sentándose en una mesa alejada.

— ¿Sabes lo que pasa entre Eren y Annie? —Preguntó ella —Se ve... feliz, más consciente, más… también atrevido.

—Creo… creo que nosotros, es decir: Armin, tú y yo, somos parte del pasado para Eren —dijo Naruto, haciendo que Mikasa le mirara en shock asustada por ir a perder a su hermano, pero la mano de Naruto sujetó delicadamente la de Mikasa —Las palabras no son lo mío y no me estoy expresando como debo: Nosotros estábamos allí, cuando el muro cayó, junto a Eren. Nosotros lo seguimos a los campos de entrenamiento al escuadrón, somos los pilares de Eren, lo que evita que se hunda en sí mismo, lo que evita que se vaya de frente contra los titanes. Pero también, somos parte de aquello ocurrido en el Muro, cuando casi acabamos muertos, cuando tuvimos que entrar casi que a golpes al barco y pasar al otro muro. Somos… esa parte de Eren, la parte oscura de su pasado. Annie, puede darle el equilibrio que necesita entre este pasado oscuro y un mañana siendo…—sonrió, recordó su propio pasado —Un héroe. Un héroe y teniendo un futuro romántico, si tan solo no se hubiera enamorado de una Yandere.

—Oh vamos —dijo Mikasa frunciendo el ceño, incrédula —Annie no es tan… sentimental, es una soldado bastante centrada en su deber. Las Yandere son MUY sentimentales y no quieren perder a sus "novios"

Naruto sonrió y miró al hermano de su amiga —Nosotros somos soldados, lo tenemos tatuado en nuestro cuerpo, pero Eren se ve a sí mismo como un héroe. Algunos, como Jean entrarán en la Policía Militar, solo para ir tras el muro más profundo y salvar sus vidas. Eren, irá: o al Cuerpo de Exploración o a las Tropas de Guarnición. Annie, Armin, tú y yo lo seguiremos, eso está claro.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Mikasa sin dudar.

—Espera —dijo sonriente, haciendo enfadar a Mikasa, pues solo él comprendía aquel chiste —Espera a que estemos allá afuera y verás cuanto protegerá Annie a Eren —Mikasa los vio comiendo juntos y sonriendo, pero se dijo a sí misma, que era por la "manipulación" de Nate, su hermano y Annie no estaban juntos. Escuchar a Mikasa suspirar y sobre todo de esa forma, le hizo preguntarse al rubio si acaso había hecho lo correcto.

— _Si vas a estar con Eren, pues bienvenida_ —se dijo Mikasa, mirando a Eren y a Annie conversando y riendo — _Si vas a cuidarlo, adelante. Pero: Si te atreves a jugar con su corazón. Entonces, no me importará si no eres una Titán, porque te voy a matar, como lo haré con cualquiera de ellos, Annie Leonhart._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una hora despues: Campamento de Acondicionamiento**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—No entrené para ocultarme Bertolt —dijo Eren sonriente —Lo hice para ayudar de frente a esta ciudad, los titanes son quienes nos arrebatan la paz. No permitiré que ocurra por siempre, pero prefiero ver de frente al enemigo, aun conociendo el peligro. Iré al Cuerpo de Exploración o a las Tropas de Guarnición.

—Estaré allí para ti, Eren —dijo Annie con una sonrisa angelical. Lo dijo con un tono tan… caliente, tan cariñoso, tan… esponjoso, que los hombres presentes se sonrojaron.

—G… Gracias —dijo Eren sonrojado — _Debo tener cuidado con Annie. No… no creo que vaya a dañarme, pero… asusta._

Annie Leonhart fue criada en un hogar sin amor, creció en una nación que la miró con asco y desconfianza. Dio su vida por esa misma nación que la vio como un objeto y le dio una misión de encontrar algo sobre lo cual no tenían pista alguna.

Había tomado una decisión: Paraíso era y sería su vida.

 **Allí, había hecho auténticos amigos y no los defraudaría.**


	15. Trost 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **(Imaginen a este Naruto con la forma del rostro de Eren, con los ojos azules y con el corte de cabello de Reiner)**

 **N/A: Este Fic lo subiré cada que me entre la inspiración, no esperen que sea como los otros Fic's los cuales los publico cada dos días, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **15: Trost 1**

 **::::::::::::::::**

854

Eren, Annie, Mikasa y Armin, se reunieron en Trost.

Era su primer día, como miembros del Cuerpo de Exploración.

En cuanto a Naruto: él era miembro de las Tropas de Guarnición.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —murmuró Mikasa.

—No… no puede ser… —dijo Armin.

— ¿Listos? —preguntó Eren, antes de accionar su Equipo y acercarse al Titán Colosal, siendo seguido por Naruto, posándose ambos en el hombro del Titán— ¡Hey, han pasado 5 años! —Eren y Naruto continuaron moviéndose por el brazo derecho, para luego pasar a atacar la nuca, pero el titán empleó su gas y cuando ambos lanzaron el corte, este desapareció.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —preguntó Naruto.

— ¡Desapareció! —contestaron los demás, asombrados.

— ¡¿Están seguros de sus palabras?! —gruñó el comandante Dot Pixis, Eren y Naruto asintieron —Esto no puede ser.

—Señor —le llamó Hange Zoë, comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración — ¿Podemos confiar en las palabras de Jaeger y Miller? —Pixis miró al rubio de una forma tan salvaje (o quizás decidida), que este dio un paso atrás.

—Si no confías en los hombres que han sido puestos a tu cargo… —murmuró el hombre de mayor edad—Entonces estamos perdidos —Zoë se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, debido a lo que implicaban las palabras del Comandante Pixis —Tropas de Guarnición, carguen sus armas.

— ¡Sí señor! —todos hacían equipos de 3 personas: Un miembro se preparaba para jalar el gatillo del cañón, otro cargaba la pólvora y el tercero la munición.

—Si logran pasar, entonces el desastre de hace 5 años ocurrirá una vez más… ¡Y NO LO PERMITIRÉ MIENTRAS ME ENCUENTRE A CARGO! —dijo Pixis, dándoles ánimos a sus soldados.

18 se encargaban de los 6 cañones que se usaban para mantener o matar a los titanes, los restantes, atacaban con el EDM-3D.

Las Tropas de Exploración, se alistaban para volver a combatir, cargando gas y cambiando sus cuchillas.

—E… Eren —dijo Armin asustado —No… No tenemos como cubrir la brecha de casi 8 metros que hizo.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá —dijo Mikasa, pero Armin no pareció escucharle.

—No tenemos como mover la roca gigante dedicada para la emergencia —dijo Armin. —Si no cerramos la brecha, la ciudad tendrá que ser abandonada.

Fue Annie quien lo agarró por los hombros, previamente habiendo cerrado la llave de paso del gas —Armin, respira —Armin la miró fijamente o al menos, tan fijo como pudo a causa de su miedo —Cerraremos la brecha, vamos a salvar el muro Maria y todos ustedes volverán a casa. Respira, Armin —él lo hizo (de forma exagerada, pero lo hizo), logrando retornar al control de sí mismo.

Wald, un lord acaudalado, amigo del comandante Pixis, al saber de lo ocurrido en Trost, pidió a Pixis que se quedara para resguardarlo de los titanes, pero el comandante se negó y salió del castillo, directo hacía el campo de batalla.

—Atención, estamos bajo ataque. El muro Rose debe ser defendido a cualquier costo, hasta que todos sean evacuados —dijo el comandante Kitz Weilman, un hombre que parecía estar constantemente asustado. Entonces, todos cayeron en cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras: El muro sería defendido, HASTA QUE TODOS fueran evacuados, más de uno se asustó y el comandante no parecía estar mejor, parecía estar recibiendo órdenes de arriba. Ordenes que no tenían porqué agradarle precisamente —Aquellos que… aquellos que se nieguen a participar en la misión… serán ejecutados —algunos se sentaron el suelo, otros se entrenaban mentalmente, otros revisaban sus armas (Naruto, Eren, Annie y Mikasa).

Jean comenzó a caminar lejos, pero se topó con Eren, por no ver hacía donde iba.

—Hey Jean, relájate —dijo Eren, al verlo tan asustado.

—Cállate, bastardo suicida —gruñó Jean —Ya mañana tendría que estar en el Muro, a salvo. No… no en esta misión.

—Entonces —dijo Mikasa acercándose a Jean por la espalda— ¿Por qué entraste en las tropas de entrenamiento? Eres un soldado, comienza a actuar como tal.

—Estamos aquí, para combatir a los titanes y salvar a la humanidad Jean, será mejor que te tranquilices —dijo Eren. —Fueron 3 años entrenando, algunos desertaron, otros murieron. Pero nosotros estamos vivos. Estamos aquí para defender a la humanidad, estamos aquí con nuestros equipos y cuchillas, por un único motivo: DEFENDER esta ciudad, DEFENDER a la humanidad. Somos lo único que mantiene esta ciudad en pie. Así que vas a sacar fuerzas, sobrevivirás y te irás mañana.

—Eren… —comenzó Mikasa.

—…Si la situación se vuelve caótica… —continuó Annie

—Búscame —dijeron al unísono, su hermana y su amiga— ¡Oye!

—Suficiente las dos —dijo Naruto separándolas y pasándose una mano por el cabello —Iremos en el mismo grupo los 5, como hasta ahora. Hemos estado juntos desde la etapa de entrenamiento, este es el mundo real y vamos a unirnos —Armin, quien acababa de acercarse, asintió a las palabras del otro rubio. Las chicas revisaron su equipo, Eren se calmó y Naruto estaba listo para darles una sorpresa a los titanes: Sopló sobre sus cuchillas, dándoles mayor capacidad de corte con el Fūton — _No sabrán ni que lo golpeó, ¿Verdad, Ritsuko-Chan?_ —dentro del rubio, la Kitsune sonrió.

El escuadrón entero salió hacía su misión y posible muerte.

—Padre… Madre… Yo, lo lamento mucho —se dijo Annie —Lo lamento por SÚ nación, pero ustedes y yo, somos Eldianos, este es mi hogar y estos, son mis amigos.

— ¡Annie! —gritó Eren, haciéndola reaccionar y aumentar el gas, para ir más rápido y esquivar a un Titán. Mientras que Eren cortaba la nuca del titán en cuestión— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Lo estoy —dijo ella, saltando hacía atrás y esquivando el golpe de un titán, para luego colgarse del hombro de un titán, cortarle el cuello y luego la nuca —Gracias Eren —El pelinegro asintió y ambos fueron con los demás, retomando la formación. Pero duró pocos, pues otro miembro de la tropa, Thomas fue comido, Eren salió enloquecido hacía el titán, pero otro Titán saltó en el momento justo mordiéndole la pierna. Los demás fueron a ayudarlo, pero casi todos fueron devorados y asesinados, Armin trató de salvar a Eren, pero casi fue devorado, Eren, ahora sin una pierna, pudo impulsarse para salvarlo y cortarle la boca al otro titán.

— ¡Cuidado! —Naruto trató de ayudar a Eren y a Armin, solo para que Eren fuera devorado —Armin, lo que estás a punto de ver, tiene una explicación y prometo… —lo vio deshacerse de su chaqueta, quedando solo con su camisa y las mangas remangadas a la altura de los hombros —Que te la daré en cuanto pueda. —Armin no entendía, vio a Naruto saltar a la calle y hacer algo en su mano, antes de ser rodeado por vapor y verse transformado en un titán.

—Somos llamados "Titanes Cambiantes" —dijo Naruto con una voz hueca, asustando a Armin, antes de atacar al Titán que había devorado a Eren, solo para verlo explotar en sangre y ver a un titán de cabello negro salir del interior del primero.

— ¿Eren? —Se preguntó Mikasa— ¿Naruto? —los miró, ambos titanes salieron hacía los otros Titanes, arrasando con ellos— ¿Titanes Cambiantes? —Se preguntó— ¿Cambian de humano a titán? —vio como Eren podía controlarse y arrasaba con los titanes, así que se acercó a los demás. A los que aun quedaban en pie. Mikasa, Annie, Levi, Historia (con el nombre de Krista), su novia Ymir y Connie —Escuchen: Esos dos titanes, no parecen prestarnos atención, parece que solo quieren arrasar con otros titanes, usémoslos como escudo para ponerlos a resguardo.

—Es una locura, Mikasa —dijo Ymir, en realidad no lo era, pero supuestamente ella era la que siempre tenía la cabeza fría y no había nada más que pudieran hacer. El grupo se quedó mirando como ambos titanes arrasaban con los demás.

Historia/Krista, señaló la torre —Es nuestra oportunidad. Podemos llegar a la torre de armas, preparar un contraataque a los titanes y hacer la llamada de refuerzos o evacuación —el escuadrón asintió y tomaron camino, siguiendo a Krista, quien guió al grupo a la torre, siguiendo a los titanes quienes aparentemente eran Eren y Naruto, los cuales estaban arrasando con los titanes restantes, ambos se hicieron a un lado, dejando al grupo entrar en la torre.

— ¡Oigan, todos! —llamó Connie. Los demás fueron a ver porqué Connie gritaba, en eso, una gran cantidad de vapor entró por las ventanas, se escuchó el sonido de la carne al abrirse y Naruto y Eren entraron al edificio, en el piso en el cual anteriormente los demás habían estado. Aun desorientados, fueron a buscar a los otros, encontrándose con lo mismo.

Cadáveres.

¿Qué habían estado haciendo miembro del Cuerpo de Exploración en la torre?

¿Quiénes eran aquellos otros sujetos de ropas negras y con aquellos equipos extraños?

—No es el equipo de Maniobras —dijo Eren asombrado —Pero… son muy similares.

—La parte trasera del equipo encargada de las maniobras va en la espalda—murmuró Levi, revisando el equipo —Pistolas con disparadores de gancho, en el cinturón llevan los tanques de aire comprimido, en vez de las cuchillas.

— ¿Quiénes son estos tipos? —preguntó Connie.

—Solo… solo en una ocasión los vi —dijo Levi con rencor —Son miembros del Escuadrón de Control Anti-Personas. Eliminan a aquellos que quieran hacer daño a la familia real.

—Debemos concentrarnos —dijo Mikasa —Muchos ya no tenemos más cargas de cuchillas o gas. Estamos atrapados en medio de la ciudad, tenemos que escapar.

—Primero, lo primero —dijo Levi —Naruto, Eren, ¿Qué hay de ustedes y su forma de Titanes?

Eren se agarró la cabeza —Mi padre… Él… Él me dijo… me dijo algo… me inyectó algo —Algunos creyeron que fingía, pero Levi vio que no era así, estaba recordando —Un recuerdo reprimido.

—Hay algo extraño. Algo extraño bajo mi antigua casa. Planos de… alguna clase de… suero… imágenes de los titanes… —dijo Eren, mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada.

Todo comenzó a temblar, al acercarse a las ventanas, se alejaron inmediatamente: Un titán trataría de aplastar la torre.

Agarraron los tanques de gas y luego, saltaron y corrieron, hacía la parte baja.

Hacía el sótano, donde esperaban evitar morir.


	16. Trost 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **N/A: Este Fic lo subiré cada que me entre la inspiración, no esperen que sea como los otros Fic's los cuales los publico cada dos días, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **16: Trost 2**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Seguían vivos y eso era una suerte, actualmente estaban en el sótano, tras haberse reabastecido de gas y tomar nuevas cuchillas, pero aún no habían salido, era demasiados Titanes.

—Creemos que las armas de la policía militar podrían ser de ayuda —dijo Jeanne quien traía una caja, junto con Samuel y otra pareja de reclutas, colocando cuatro cajas en el suelo, resultando ser rifles.

—Usaremos el ascensor, con el mayor número de personas posibles —dijo Armin —Dispararán al mismo tiempo al rostro de los titanes para cegarlos. Los demás, se ocultarán y atacarán a los titanes. Según mi plan, todo se decidirá de un golpe.

—No debemos de usar el gas que encontramos —dijo Mikasa —Primero nos desharemos de los titanes con el plan de Armin, luego usaremos el Equipo o más bien: el gas, para salir de aquí.

—Bien, vamos —dijeron todos.

—Ten cuidado, Annie —pidió Eren, ella le sonrió.

Annie, Reiner, Jeanne, entre otros estaban en las vigas.

Sin embargo, era peor para aquellos en el ascensor, los titanes se acercaron tanto a ellos, que no entendían por qué aún estaban vivos. No habría sido difícil el… abrir sus bocas y devorarlos. Todos abrieron fuego, los que estaban en las vigas descendieron cortando las nucas de los titanes, menos Sasha quien falló su corte, el titán se giró hacía ella, pero Naruto lanzó un corte con su Katana Shokan, con la cual no solo cortó el cuello del último titán, sino que hizo que comenzara a quemarse, para luego empujar a Sasha, fuera del camino del titán, el cual salió por las puertas.

Su carne quemada atrajo a otros titanes, los cuales lo persiguieron fuera de la torre, lo siguieron por las calles y al caer al suelo, fue devorado. Todos aprovecharon para usar el dispensador de cuchillas y recargarse.

—Buen trabajo Armin —dijo Reiner sonriente —Nos salvaste a todos.

—Todos, salgan al mismo tiempo, escalen a la vez y sigan el pelotón principal —ordenó Levi. Todos siguieron sus ordenes.

Luego de poder salvar sus vidas y arrazar con otros titanes, Levi se vio obligado a llevar a Naruto/Nate y a Eren ante el comandante Kitz Weilman y sus hombres, quienes tenían un informe de que ambos jóvenes se habían transformado en titanes y escucharon la teoría (por boca de Mikasa) de que los titanes Colosal y los otros que destacaban por encima de los demás, podían tener formas humanas. Aquello asustó a Weilman, quien ordenó que dispararan contra Eren y Naruto, pero el rubio realizó sellos de manos.

— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Awa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Burbuja de Viento)** —Naruto sopló y una esfera de viento de gran envergadura, detuvo las balas de los cañones.

— ¿Qué son ustedes en realidad? —preguntó un asombrado y asustado Weilman.

—Vengo de un lejano continente, denominado como "Continente Elemental" —dijo Naruto —En dicho continente, aún persisten fuerzas armadas como la Samurái o la Ninja. Empleábamos la energía física y espiritual, para acceder al Chakra y lo que acabo de usar, es Chakra elemental de viento —dijo Naruto —El alma de Ymir, me obsequió el Titán Residual, el décimo poder titán. Tras un combate con un criminal de mi aldea, fallecí y reencarné en este continente.

—Dice la verdad —dijo un soldado de entre muchos y Weilman lo miró —estuviera mintiendo, se le vería o se notaría en su lenguaje corporal, en ojos o en ciertos gestos de su rostro.

—Tengo recuerdos muy vagos… —dijo Eren —Pero… mi padre… él… él me inyectó algo en el brazo y años después, justo el día en el cual me iba a enseñar lo que había allí, los titanes atacaron. El Titán Colosal entró, mi madre fue devorada, mi padre murió, nosotros fuimos salvados, pero...

— ¿Crees que tu forma Titán está conectada con el sótano? —preguntó Armin y él asintió.

—En ese caso —dijo Mikasa, mientras agarraba fuertemente dos cuchillas y liberaba su Instinto Asesino —Les abriré paso. Mi especialidad: es cortar carne —aquello asustó a más de uno.

—Te cubriremos Eren —dijo Naruto sonriente, en su mano derecha apareció una Katana y en la izquierda su Skeptron —Si encuentras algo allí... en el sótano de tu familia, valdrá la pena luchar contra humanos —entonces miró a Weilman, quien temió —Es malo... que solo yo pueda enseñar esto, así que será elección suya creerme o no —dijo él, mientras que realizaba sellos de manos a gran velocidad, hasta detenerse en el sello del carnero. Todo se volvió negro y todos vieron a una mujer rubia aparecer ante Naruto, uno con rasgos físicos distintos a los que poseía y con un cabello en punta, mientras que con voz calmada le contaba la historia de los titanes y le explicaba el poder que él obtendría, luego salieron de la visión —El Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado, serían dos. Eren tiene el Titán de Ataque según puedo imaginar, yo… yo tengo el poder restante, soy el Titán Residual.

—Faltan 6 poderes Titánicos —dijo Mikasa— ¿Puedes repetir la ilusión?

—Weilman —dijo Eren en voz alta, haciéndolo reaccionar y mirarle asombrado, no con miedo… sino asombrado, mientras que pensaba en perdonarle la vida a Eren, pues claramente los titanes de esos dos, podrían ser grandiosas armas contra los restantes —Creo que en mi hogar, podríamos encontrar la clave de los Titanes originales, los 9 titanes de Ymir. Mi padre dijo que en el sótano de mi casa había algo importante, algo que quería enseñarme, pero murió antes de eso. Un día, mucho antes como puedes imaginar, me hizo descender y me inyectó algo.

—El Titán de Ataque —dijeron Naruto y Mikasa sonrientes.

Quedaba en Weilman, si creer o no.

—Titanes, contra Titanes —dijo alguien detrás de Weilman, todos bajaron sus armas —Serian dos grandes aliados de la humanidad, eso está claro.

—Comandante Pixis —dijo un asombrado Weilman, realizando un saludo. Todos, saludaron.

—Comandante Pixis —dijo Armin —Sé que quizás mi idea suene estúpida, pero… podríamos cubrir el agujero de Trost, con una roca que vi cuando era más pequeño, justo el día del ataque del Titán Colosal. Podríamos recuperar el Muro María.

—Nate, Eren, Mikasa, Armin —dijo Pixis —Vengan conmigo —asintieron y le siguieron.


	17. Trost 3: Shiganshina

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **17: Trost 3: Shiganshina**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Grande fue la sorpresa de los adolescentes, al saberse que ahora formarían parte de las Tropas de Guarnición.

Armin fue el primero en dar un paso al frente, realizando un saludo.

—Gracias por esta oportunidad, Comandante —dijo Armin.

—Por nada —dijo una joven de cabello castaño, la cual les sonreía, al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos —He sido ascendida a Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración. Seguirán actuando para nuestro cuerpo, pero fingirán estar bajo las órdenes del comandante Pixis.

—Que bien —dijo Annie sonriente, pasándole una mano por el hombro a Eren, quien se sonrojó —Creímos que perderíamos a nuestro suicida favorito —entonces Eren se dio cuenta de que los demás miembros del Cuerpo de Exploración estaban allí.

—Eren cree tener una clave en la guerra, una que podría darle la vuelta a la situación —explicó el comandante Pixis —Ellos cuatro, vestirán rosas y acompañarán a las espadas. Su objetivo es llegar al sótano de la familia Jaeger en el distrito Shiganshina.

—Esta es una mala idea —gruñó Naruto fastidiado.

—Cruzar al distrito Shiganshina es suicida, está custodiado por el Escuadrón de Kenny Ackerman —dijo Levi —pero aun así, creo que podré causar algo de caos entre ellos.

— ¿Tienes un plan, primo? —preguntó Mikasa, Levi enseñó que en un pañuelo tenía unas esferas de papel.

Armin se acercó— ¿Qué es eso?

—Mi propia versión de bombas incendiarias —explicó Levi, mostrando varias cerbatanas. Tras eso, todos fueron a sus caballos y partieron hacía Shiganshina, resultando en un viaje no solo largo, sino lleno de formaciones tácticas con tal de salir vivos.

Entrar, encontrar algo y salir.

Pasaron varios kilómetros, hasta que se vieron bengalas surcando el cielo. Aquellos soldados que estaban más adelante, habían avistado Titanes y estaban alertando, sin embargo, Naruto encontró a un par de titanes detrás de él, sonrió y realizó sellos de manos.

Había tenido sueños de personas realizando acciones increíbles y ya antes había atestiguado que podía hacerlo— **¡Fūton: Atsugai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Daño de Presión)** —bastó con soplar, sacó entonces su Katana, no era solo que la hoja fuera carmesí, sino que era de fuego, cosa que comprobó antes… en un punto que no… entendía. Pero bastó con acercar la Katana a la esfera de viento, para hacerla de fuego, los titanes, torpes como ellos solos, corrieron hacía el fuego quemándose.

Kilómetros despues, Reiner salvó a Armin de Annie, aunque Reiner sabía que en realidad Annie en su forma Titán estaba más bien salvando a Armin de ser devorado por otros titanes y no porque ella deseara dañarlo. Jean les informó que más titanes salieron de la nada, al tiempo que el Titán Hembra apareció.

Efectivamente: los tenían en frente, eran cientos de titanes los que se les fueron encima, así que tuvieron que usar comandos especiales para que los caballos salieran de la zona, mientras que ellos usaban el Equipo y las cuchillas, para quitarse de encima a los titanes.

— ¡No solo somos nosotros! —Dijo Jean — ¡Hay más equipos atacados por los titanes!

— ¡Salieron de la nada! —gritó Reiner, mientras que salvaba a Armin nuevamente, más el Arlert le salvó de un par de titanes a los cuales les cortó la cara verticalmente.

Jean usó a Reiner y Armin como apoyo, para luego clavarle los ganchos de su Equipo en los ojos a un Titán y matarlo, saltó de su hombro, directo a otro Titán matándolo.

Reiner, Armin y Jean lograron sacarse de encima a los titanes que los tenían rodeados y les cortaron tanto los tendones de los pies, para que no se movieran, como los brazos, para luego seguir con su viaje.

Más delante de la formación, Eren pasó a su forma titán, dándole un golpe en la cara a Annie, sin saber que era ella.

Annie contraatacó a Eren-Titán con buenos golpes en sus hombros y pecho.

Eren esperó a ser atacado por Annie-Titánide, logrando agarrarle el brazo con una mano y esperó el puño que le mandó con la otra mano, entonces le mordió la mano a Annie, logrando dejarle una herida sangrante, pero Annie cristalizó su mano y le lanzó un puño al rostro a Eren, quien le dio una patada en el costado, lanzándola al suelo.

— _ **Velocidad**_ —escuchó Eren en su cabeza, para luego alejarse de Annie, cuando ella le atacó.

— ¡Qué Eren nos cubra! —dijo Hange, todos asintieron aunque no les gustaba dejar a Eren solo.

— _Puedes hacerlo, confiamos en ti_ —pensaron muchos miembros del escuadrón.

Bertolt no lo entendía — _Annie… sé que ya no luchas por nosotros… ya no luchas por Marley… ¿Porqué enfrentas a Eren?_ —se preguntó, esto carecía de sentido para él.

Annie sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, sentía que ir al hogar de Eren sería malo y aunque ya no peleaba por Marley, se sentía en deuda con sus amigos: Bertolt y Reiner, especialmente con Reiner, pues él entendía que ella no quería luchar por un pueblo que la marginaba. Retener al grupo fue su deseo, algo malo los esperaba en la casa de Eren.

Podía sentirlo.

Annie atacó a Eren con sus brazos y piernas recubiertos de cristal, pero Eren había aumentado su velocidad, logrando golpearla, cuando ella no podía ni verlo, excepto por un par de ocasiones en las cuales consiguió darle buenos golpes, incluso logrando tirarlo al suelo.

Pero entonces Naruto apareció en su modo de Zan-sa no Kyōjin (Titán Residual), conectándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a Annie, seguido esto de una explosión que la aventó varios metros, mientras que Eren y Naruto seguían en su forma titán corriendo junto a los otros.

Annie golpeó en suelo, los caballos comenzaron a agitarse, esquivando instintivamente los diamantes que salían del suelo tratando de matarlos, varios jinetes fueron empalados junto a sus caballos y cientos murieron.

El Shingeki no Kyōjin, aun estaba de pie, ante la Megata no Kyōjin.

Eren ante Annie.

Eren lanzó un puño al frente, pero Annie se agachó, permitiendo a Naruto golpearle literalmente con un puño explosivo en la espalda, haciendo que ella saliera disparada hacía Eren, quien le dio un golpe en la barbilla, dejándola desorientada. Lo siguiente que vio fue a ambos titanes sobre ella, dándole golpes en el rostro, sentía que estaba a punto de quemar inconsciente, logró atacar al Zan-sa con cristales, haciendo que se alejara, atrapó los puños del Shingeki, este se acercó a su rostro y ella lo besó.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y bajó la mirada: Eren había tomado uno de los cristales del suelo y la había apuñalado a la altura del pecho, Annie salió de su titán pálida, sin poder creerlo, sin poder creer cuan cerca estuvo de morir.

Naruto y Eren salieron de sus titanes y lucharon mano a mano contra ella, fue Naruto quien pudo detenerla con cuatro Kage Bushin y creando cuatro muros de viento, siendo Eren quien vio los anillos, supo que no eran solo _estéticos_ , eso le decía su instinto así que se los quitó, Annie los miró sorprendida.

—No…

— **Fūton: Harikēn Hakai no Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Destrucción Huracanada)** —dijo Naruto, sosteniendo ambos anillos en su mano, mientras que eran rodeados por una esfera de viento y destruidos, quedando solo pequeñas piezas.

Annie se asustó, al ser agarrada por los hombros y empujada por la inercia, ante ella estaba un Eren quien claramente se sentía traicionado y ella bajó la mirada sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él, pero ella no contestó— ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—Yo… Algo malo… nos va a…

— **¡Aisu Kurisutaru Sekijun! (Estalagmitas de Cristal de Hielo)** —gritó Naruto, ahora empuñando su guadaña Reika y clavándola en el suelo, mientras que cientos de picos de hielo empalaban a los titanes que se acercaban a ellos.

—No creo que sea prudente seguir —dijo ella con la mirada baja, mientras que Naruto y Eren la ataban de brazos y piernas, para luego subirla al caballo, con Eren como jinete y Naruto les seguiría desde otro caballo— ¡Algo malo pasará en Shiganshina! —gritó ahora y ambos reconocieron que estaba asustada, pero no les importó. Annie había enloquecido, estaba muy aterrada, eso lo reconocieron todos, mientras que decía que no deberían de estar yendo en esa dirección.

Pero finalmente, tras casi dos días, llegaron a lo que quedaba de la casa Jaeger, Eren prácticamente tiró la puerta de una patada, mientras que pedía a todos tener cuidado. No fuera que el resto de la casa les fuera a caer encima, mientras que un trío de soldados vigilaban los alrededores y a Annie, quien estaba atada y amordazada.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi y Naruto, llegaron al sótano de la casa, trataron de abrir la puerta con la llave que Grisha le dio a Eren, era sorprendente que la puerta siguiera bajo llave y que la llave de Eren no fuera para eso, así que la derribaron de una patada, cuando casi toda la case se vino abajo. Tuvieron que volver por unas antorchas y volver a bajar, encontrándose con varios libros de medicina, en una caja fuerte, en la cual la llave si servía, encontraron: un diario, un mapa, un libro atlas, un maletín que decía _Titán_ y otro libro que decía "La fuerza de Marley". Sacaron todo eso en una caja y abandonaron Shiganshina tan rápido como pudieron.

Bertolt y Reiner tenían que elegir: Dejar que una parte de la historia se descubriera o matarlos a todos y guardar el secreto, pero el problema era que no sabían si Annie estaría de su lado y de cualquier forma serían 3 titanes contra 2.


	18. El Titán Dentro del Muro

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **18: El Titán… Dentro del Muro**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando se preparaban para volver al muro Rose, Reiner y Bertolt decidieron que ya era suficiente de la coartada y accedieron a su forma Titán, tratando de atacar a Annie y a aquellos que llevaban los documentos.

— ¡Fuego! —exclamó Levi, mientras que Hange, Mikasa, y Jean, desenfundaban rifles y abrían fuego contra los titanes cambiantes, haciendo que los lugares afectados por las balas explotaran.

— ¿Pero qué…? —se preguntaron Eren y los otros, al ver aquel armamento.

—Chico: Armin —dijo Annie, mientras era liberada por Naruto, antes de mirar a los otros miembros del escuadrón —Saquen la información de aquí, llévenla al Muro Rose, nosotros tres combatiremos a Reiner y Bertolt —Los demás salieron de allí tan rápido como pudieron, mientras que Annie accedía a su forma Titán, junto a los otros dos y atacaban rápidamente a sus enemigos.

Bertolt estaba en desventaja contra Naruto por ser este último veloz y poder potenciar la fuerza de sus puños con viento y la propia velocidad.

Reiner tenía que hacer frente con su armadura a la armadura de cristal de Annie y a la ferocidad de Eren.

Bertolt, a causa de su tamaño estaba siendo golpeado y no podía responder, en más de una ocasión juró que la fuerza de Naruto había aumentado.

Eren agarró un árbol y se lo arrojó a Reiner, quien lo esquivó, dándole a Eren y a Annie el tiempo suficiente para taclearlo, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Fue Naruto quien agarró el árbol y con él golpeó a Bertolt, haciéndolo retroceder más, mientras tanto realizó sellos de manos, para luego acercarse a Bertolt lo suficiente como para apoyar sus manos en el pecho de su enemigo y luego liberar un golpe de viento que causó profundos cortes en el pecho de Bertolt, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Reiner se distrajo, dándole a Annie la oportunidad le soltarle un puño en el rostro, aquel puño no solo estaba cubierto de cristal, sino que el cristal era frágil, esto ocasionó que se quebrara y los trozos de cristal se clavaran en la cara de Reiner, quien gritó de dolor, dándole a Annie el tiempo para repetir el proceso una y otra vez. No importaba si Reiner tenía una armadura en su forma titán, porque los cristales se enterraban en los espacios entre una placa y otra, mientras que Eren mantenía a Reiner ocupado dándole golpe, tras golpe.

Bertolt soltó su vapor, pero Naruto concentró la esencia de su espada Shōkan, generando un látigo de energía, con el cual comenzó a golpear a Bertolt logrando mantenerlo a raya, pero también lo ataba de alguna extremidad para acercarlo a él, golpearlo o maniatarlo y darle tiempo de atacarle. No importaba cuantas veces Bertolt tratara de golpearlo, porque Naruto se alejaba o esquivaba y lo atacaba con la espada o lo ataba.

Esa batalla estaba perdida.

Reiner y Bertolt acabaron cayendo uno sobre otro, impidiendo a Bertolt moverse, los tres de titanes tuvieron una idea, en realidad, de alguna forma, Annie en su forma Titán podía comunicarse con sus amigos, los tres les saltaron encima canibalizándolos y aunque Reiner y Bertolt intentaban defenderse no podían, hasta que Reiner arrojó a Naruto contra el muro, pero el muro resistió y este se lanzó nuevamente contra el Titán al cual le había arrancado partes de su armadura y las marcas de los mordiscos, así como la sangre eran claras.

Bertolt liberó su vapor y ambos escaparon.

Al diablo si descubrían Marley, al diablo la puñetera Coordenada, estaban en desventaja, los habían mordido, habían adquirido sus habilidades de armadura y vapor. La misión fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Tras el escape, ellos salieron de sus cuerpos titánicos y se acercaron a los demás, había algo en el Muro Maria, al acercarse, se quedaron igual que los demás: Sus cerebros apagados, sin poder comprender lo que estaban viendo.

— _Imposible_ —logró pensar Eren.

— " _¿Qué significa esto?"_ —preguntó Mikasa entre sollozos asustada.

Tras aquella capa de… roca que era la muralla, se podía ver la cabeza de un titán, similar al titán Colosal.

— ¡RAPIDO! —Gritó alguien— ¡QUE NO LE DÉ EL SOL! —un grupo de personas desconocidas, para los miembros de la Legión de Exploración y de las Tropas de Guarnición, cubrieron con una manta al titán.

El tiempo pasó y las cosas estaban muy raras, pues se instauró una especie de toque de queda y a algunos los miembros de la Tropa de Reconocimiento, los cuales estaban en un cuartel al sur, no los dejaban entrenar o hacer algo, un día, cuando los titanes comenzaban a acercarse, les ordenaron escapar.

Annie estaba en aquel escuadrón, le ordenaron permanecer allí, cuando se comprobó que ella fue de ayuda en la batalla anterior y entregando la información sobre Marley, la cual aun era descifrada por un grupo de la Policía Militar, ahora mismo, estaban todos ellos escapando sin su equipamiento, solo a caballo, logró mandar una nota con un ave mensajera.

 _Eren, hemos salido de la base del Sur, los titanes atravesaron la muralla, además: el tema de los titanes dentro de las murallas debería de ser comunicado a los superiores, lo dejaré en tus manos._

 _ATTE.: Annie L._


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::::**

 **19**

 **::::::**

Naruto y Eren, se encontraban entrenando, cuando les llegó el mensaje de Annie.

— ¡Chicos! —les llamó Mikasa, quien se acercó a ellos— ¿Chicos?

—Los demás…—dijo Eren mostrándose asustado— ¡Los que estaban en la base sur de entrenamiento, han tenido que salir de allí por culpa de los Titanes!

— ¿La base sur de Klorva? —preguntó Naruto intranquilo y Eren asintió.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Mikasa —Tomen su equipo y los caballos, iremos a ayudarlos —ambos asintieron y fueron en busca de su equipo de maniobras, armas y los caballos, partiendo inmediatamente— ¡Esa base es, en teoría una escuela, los demás estaban estudiando sobre los Titanes y el pasado que conocemos hasta ahora, se dice que nuestros descubrimientos de la nación Marley serían incluidos en los libros de historia!

—Si es que hay una humanidad a la cual salvar —dijo Eren.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Estamos muy lejos de las ciudades centrales de Maria —dijo Connie —Nunca llegaremos a un lugar seguro.

—Y nos están rodeando —gruñó Jeanne enfadado.

—Solo podemos seguir corriendo —dijo Annie, los demás asintieron y, tras tomar un respiro continuaron su camino, carecían del Equipo de Maniobras y de las Cuchillas, por haber estado en la escuela. Ahora estaban buscando alejarse de los titanes los cuales los estaban persiguiendo.

— ¡Miren! —señaló Connie, sin dejar de correr.

— ¡Es un pueblo desolado, podríamos adentrarnos para buscar armas! —dijo Krista sonriente, los demás asintieron y siguieron corriendo.

— _No_ —rogó Sasha — _Por favor, no._

Krista agradeció a Ymir (la diosa), el que hubieran encontrado armas. El pueblo estaba deshabitado desde hace ya demasiados años, pero sus torres de gas y equipamientos aun funcionaban, así como sus armas. Tras armarse, fueron contra los Titanes, los cuales los estaban siguiendo.

— ¡Jo! —se escuchó, eran "los refuerzos" quienes venían cabalgando

— ¡Eren! —gritó Annie saltando hacía el caballo del pelinegro, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, pues hasta hace ya unos cuantos minutos, era la que más cansada se encontraba, pero aun así, saltó hacía los brazos de Eren abrazándolo y dándole un beso.

—Me… me alegra que te encuentres bien, Annie —dijo Eren. Eran amigos, pero… esto de ser más que amigos, era nuevo para él y ella, claramente Annie estaba buscando como sacar su adrenalina, tras haber sido atacados por los titanes y estar indefensos.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó Connie, tratando de arrojarse contra un Titán Excéntrico, que apareció detrás de Eren y Annie, pero Naruto fue más rápido, haciendo que el caballo avanzara y él se arrojó contra el titán, logrando cortarle la cara, pero aun así fue tragado.

— ¡NARUTO! —Gritó Mikasa.

Solo para que todos fueran bañados en sangre, cuando Naruto accedió a su Zan'yo Kyōjin, dándole un golpe en la cara a otro Titán que se acercaba.

—Apártense y luego cúbrannos —ordenó Annie, todos se alejaron de la zona, al tiempo que atacaban a los titanes, mientras que Eren y Annie entraban en su forma Titán y auxiliaban a Naruto en la batalla.

—Mikasa —le llamó Connie.

— ¡Hey, Mikasa! —llamó Ymir, pero ella no respondía, así que Ymir la subió al caballo con ella y arrancaron alejándose de la zona, solo para dar media vuelta y comenzar el ataque contra los Titanes Excéntricos, pues eran demasiados y tenían a sus amigos rodeados, así que tenían que ayudarles a quitárselos de encima. Ymir veía como sus amigos tenían que cubrirse unos a otros, pero los Excéntricos eran más que ellos y comenzaban a morderlos, acabó cayendo al suelo, estaba horrorizada —¡Krista! —le llamó Ymir.

— ¡DETENGANSE! —Gritó Krista, liberando un aura azul, la cual cubrió a los Titanes dejándolos paralizados, aunque ni siquiera Krista entendió lo ocurrido, los demás aprovecharon para salvar a sus amigos, cuando la joven rubia, finalmente volvió a la realidad, Eren, Annie y Naruto pudieron moverse, para luego liberar una nube de vapor y volver a sus cuerpos humanos.

— ¿Qué nos pasó? —preguntó Naruto.

—Por un instante nos… nos vimos… incapaces de movernos —dijo Eren mirando su mano derecha.

—Fue Krista, pero… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —dijo Connie.

—Es… mi habilidad. Es una habilidad que ha pasado de un miembro de mi familia a otro —agachó la cabeza, buscando fuerzas, los demás querían saber más sobre ese poder— Mi verdadero nombre: es Historia Reiss —los ojos de todos se abrieron, no pudiendo ocultar su asombro.

— " _Eso… es… imposible"_ —susurró Naruto.

—Es imposible: la familia Reiss fue masacrada, la princesa fue… —murmuró alguien.

—Soy su hija ilegitima, él permitió que mi madre fuera asesinada… ante mis ojos —dijo Krista/Historia —Mi hermana… murió aquel día también en un intento de golpe de estado, así que mi padre me ocultó. La Coordenada, va más allá de controlar a los Titanes Puros, puede controlar a los Titanes Cambiantes, sin embargo, esto lleva la maldición de que, nos es imposible librar al mundo por medio del poder de La Coordenada —miró a sus compañeros.

— ¿Y si los controlas, no para que desaparezcan, sino para que se maten entre ellos? —aventuró Mikasa, Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro, él podía sentirlo, podía sentir que Mikasa estaba asustada ante lo que suponía aquella... Coordenada.

—Eso… eso si es posible —dijo Historia, es más: lo aseguró —Y… al mismo tiempo, es imposible para mí, pues no puedo controlar a un grupo de gran… volumen, solo puedo controlar hasta unos… 50 titanes, además de que la Coordenada me desgasta físicamente, acabo cansándome.

Existía una opción de vencer a los Titanes. Eren se puso de pie —Deshagámonos de los que están cruzando hacía Rose y mantengamos lo más segura que podamos a Maria —todos asintieron, harían relevos de guardia para que los demás descansaran en camas cómodas, hasta nuevo aviso, cuando partirían de allí.

 **22:40**

—Eren —dijo Annie, saliendo desde una de las casas. Eren estaba de relevo. —Ven a descansar.

—Nosotros continuaremos la vigilancia —dijo Mikasa sonriente, junto a ella estaba Naruto, quien asintió.

—Ve a dormir Eren, deja que tu novia descanse —dijo él.

—Idiota —murmuró la rubia, haciendo que Eren entrara en una de las casas.

—Bien, los tortolos se han ido —dijo Mikasa sonriente.

—Ambos están cansados, ninguno de los dos duerme, por estar preocupado por el otro —dijo Naruto sonriente, para luego sacar de su bolsillo una esfera de cristal, dentro de la cual había una flor naranja —Es una Kinmokusei. Representa la confianza y… persona noble —Mikasa se sonrojó y agarró la esfera.

—Gracias, Naruto-Kun —dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a él, eliminando el espacio entre ambos, con un beso.


	20. La Voluntad de la Reina Ymir

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **20: La Voluntad de la Reina Ymir**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bertolt y Reiner ya había estado haciendo planes para escapar de prisión y de Paradise desde que habían llegado a dicha prisión, pero algo iba mal.

— ¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó Reiner, sentándose en el suelo, cansado y malherido en los brazos.

—No —dijo Bertolt silenciosamente, tomando asiento junto a Reiner —No entiendo... porqué no puedo transformarme.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eren, Mikasa, Armin y muchos otros, volvieron al Distrito de Shiganshina bajo la protección a la Muralla Maria. Dos días despues, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Naruto, Annie, Hange, Jean, Petra y Sasha, fueron nombrados miembros de Escuadrón bajo el mando de Levi Ackerman. Saber el apellido de Levi, hizo que Mikasa deseara hablar con él, ante esto de poder saber más sobre su familiar, decidió conversarlo con su… pareja sentimental y su hermano.

—Nate, Eren, ¿podemos hablar en privado? —pidió Mikasa sonrojada, haciendo que Eren se preguntara en qué pensaba.

—Seguro —dijo Eren sonriente —Hey, Naruto, vamos —el rubio asintió y ambos siguieron a la pelinegra.

—Lo lamento —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pequeña, mientras caminaban hacía una casa algo alejada, claramente Mikasa quería decirles algo en secreto —Me llaman "Naruto", la mayor parte del tiempo, no estoy… estoy desacostumbrado a ser Nate Miller, sintiéndome cómodo como Naruto Himura.

—Bien chicas —dijo Eren, pues Annie también estaba allí— ¿De qué desean hablar?

—Pues verán… —inició Annie —Aunque Mikasa si desea hablar de algo, yo vine porque Historia me lo pidió.

—Gracias chicos —dijo Historia apareciendo sonriente, para luego darle la mano a Eren y luego jalarlo.

— ¡Oye! —gritaron Naruto, Mikasa y Annie, tomando uno de los brazos Eren con la intensión de alejarlo de Historia, solo para que todos se vieran en un lugar distinto, ahora estaban flotando en el aire, en un espacio completamente blanco, aunque con algunos matices de un tono arena, despues, se encontraron con que estaban parados sobre un engranaje gigante.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Mikasa, encontrándose desarmada— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Hay alguien, que desea hablar con nosotros —Detrás de Historia, llegaba una mujer de cabellos rubios a quien Naruto ya conocía de antes.

—Lady Ymir —murmuró Naruto.

Ymir no habló o si lo hizo, fue dentro de las mentes de cada uno de ellos, explicándoles la historia de cómo ella adquirió los poderes del Titán Fundador y como este fue dividido entre sus hijos: Titán de Ataque, Titán Colosal, Titán Acorazado, Titán Hembra, Titán Bestia, Titán Mandíbula, Titán Carguero, Titán Martillo de Guerra y Titán Fundador. Les contó sobre la Coordenada: El poder para controlar a los titanes puros, alterar las memorias de la gente y la comunicación con otros poseedores de los titanes cambiantes desde otras épocas.

— **Naruto: actualmente formas parte de la familia Miller y tendrás el poder de la velocidad incluso en tu forma humana, no solo en tu forma de Zan'yo no Kyōjin** —él asintió a las palabras de Ymir — **Eren, actualmente tienes el poder de los Shingeki no Kyōjin y Shiso no Kyōjin, tendrás la fuerza del Shingeki en tu forma humana** —Eren asintió de forma lenta y sin poder creerlo, él creyó que su padre solo le había obsequiado el poder del Shingeki no Kyōjin, pero… ¿Cómo usar su otro poder? — **Los tres** —refiriéndose a Naruto, Eren e Historia, Mikasa y Annie lo sabían, incluso si no eran parte de la conversación, solo… solo lo sabían. — **Ustedes tres,** **tienen el poder para destruir la maldición, destruir y sobrepasar la mal llamada "Voluntad del Rey Karl Fritz"** —entre ella más hablaba, más recuerdos que no les pertenecían poblaban su cabeza y entre más recuerdos aparecían, más irreal era todo — **Historia, tu poder consiste en una Coordenada de menor alcance: puedes controlar titanes, pero ese poder sin control podría dañar a otros** —la rubia asintió — **Tendrás el control al ser tocada por Naruto y Eren. Confió en que los tres liberen a la humanidad de la Voluntad de Karl** —Annie y Mikasa no hablaron — **Annie, la familia Leonhart tiene su propia habilidad: analizar cualquier incidente en solo segundos y poder tomar la mejor decisión y aquella que pueda salvar a otros. Incluso se dieron casos en el "reinado" de Morgan Fritz, cuando aun estaban en Marley, en los cuales su mano derecha: Conor Leonhart podía salir de su cuerpo para explorar la zona enemiga y luego volver, dándoles una ventaja en los combates** —Annie asintió — **La familia Ackerman** —las palabras de Ymir salieron asidas y se preguntó si alguno de sus ancestros había hecho algo para hacer enfadar a Ymir — **Ustedes fueron guerreros al servicio de la familia Real, pero no sirvieron a Karl y casi son extinguidos. Ustedes tienen el instinto de proteger al usuario del Titán Fundador por encima de todo, porque el Titán Fundador solo puede ser llevado por alguien de sangre real** —Mikasa se congeló de miedo y se giró hacía su hermano, Eren la miraba fijamente y Mikasa derramó lagrimas al ver como el rostro de Eren poco a poco se iba tornado en uno furioso — **Te extraeré esa maldición Mikasa Ackerman y tendrás la voluntad de Sváva, la líder de las Valquirias: una voluntad digna de una guerrera. Tomarás tus propias decisiones de ahora en adelante** —ella asintió, mientras al mismo tiempo sentía como su hombre se quemaba, pero resistió el dolor. — **Encuentra a tu padre, Historia, él está vivo, él decidió despreciarte, él orilló al padre de Eren a cometer un error, él ha manejado los hilos desde siempre** —El suelo (o lo que ellos podían suponer que era el suelo), se resquebrajó mostrando a una adolescente de su edad, de cabellos negros, ojos azules, vestida con una túnica blanca — **Acaben con este ciclo de mentiras, derroquen a Rod Reiss, luego tómense de las manos para invocar la Coordenada y liberen las memorias de la gente de Paradise** —los miró fijamente — **Cuento con ustedes: Eren e Historia. Rey y Reina de Paradise** —ambos se sonrojaron, Annie contó hasta 100 y volvieron al mundo real.

Historia corrió y atrapó a Frieda.

—Reiss, Fritz, Ackerman, Leonhart y Miller —murmuró Naruto curioso, mirando a sus compañeras y compañero, pues el Poder Político que esto suponía era inmenso.

— ¿El Consejo de las Cinco Familias? —Preguntó Historia sonriente —Eren y yo seriamos reyes, Mikasa y Naruto serían y Annie sería virreina.

—Yo no sé nada de reinar, Historia —dijo Annie algo desesperada, aun sin poderse creer el camino que estaban tomando las cosas.

—Quizás no, pero eres la novia principal del rey, yo llegué algo… tarde —dijo Historia con un tono tan… candente y pervertido que Annie retrocedió un paso, por si es que Historia tenía otros planes sobre cómo ser reinas.

—Oigan todos —dijo Naruto, encontrándose un anillo en su mano y mostrándolo en alto.

—Reina —leyó Historia, lo que estaba en su anillo.

—Rey —leyó Eren.

—Virreina —leyó Annie.

—Duque —leyó Naruto.

—Duquesa —dijo Mikasa, para segundos despues agarrar la mano de Naruto —Bueno: ¿Crees poder enseñarnos a manipular el viento?

— ¿Manipular el…? —preguntó Naruto, para luego recordar todas las veces que fue visto usando Fūton —Se le llama Chakra… Chakra de tipo Viento y bueno… depende de cada usuario, al que le corresponde un elemento. Puedo enseñarles a manipularlo y los… sellos de manos, pero necesitaremos de una guía… —mostró entonces un cuaderno del tamaño de una libreta —Para poder usar los Jutsus según nuestros elementos afines —todos asintieron, todas las armas eran necesarias.

—Si nos ven usando esas habilidades podría volverse contra nosotros, tendremos que entrenar y no dejar que nadie lo descubra —dijo Annie, todos asintieron y comenzaron a seguir las indicaciones de Naruto, aunque sabían que no lo lograrían en un único día.

Tras volver a la casa/base que estaban usando, trajeron agua, leña y algunas frutas, tratando de justificar su tardanza. Supieron que el pastor Nick estaba muerto y que fue asesinado de forma tortuosa por cooperar con el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, fue cosa de la Policía, Levi indicó que era algo poderoso tras la Muralla Sina, alguien de Mitras lo mandó a matar, los estaban inculpando a ellos: al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, pues Hanji dijo haber encontrado el símbolo que usaban en una pared, obviamente limpiaron todo y enterraron el cadáver.

—Capitán Ackerman, un mensaje del Comandante Smith —dijo Isabel, una joven de cabello rojo —Fui a informar sobre el pastor Nick, pero… ya lo sabía.

—Tomen todas las provisiones que puedan, nos retiramos de este lugar —ordenó Levi, todos asintieron y siguieron sus ordenes, agarrando comida, agua, ropas, armas y yendo en busca de los caballos —El gobierno dio nuevas órdenes: Detener las actividades fuera de las Murallas. Eso significa, que el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento podría dejar de servir a la ciudad y a la Corona, han enviado a las Tropas de Guarnición y la Policía Militar.

—Hemos sido traicionados —dijo Naruto enfadado.

—Naruto—comenzó Jean —Aunque eres nuestro compañero… —Naruto golpeó a Jean en el pecho, empujándolo hacía el barranco, Petra trató de gritar, pero Naruto lo agarró de su chaqueta, dejándolo al borde del precipicio.

—No pongas en duda, mi amistad con Mikasa, Eren o Historia. No pongas en duda… NUNCA MÁS, mi valor al seguir al capitán Ackerman —refiriéndose a Levi —Vuelves a hacerlo y te dejaré caer —lo atrajo hacía él y lo lanzó al suelo.

—Su misión, según se dice: es detener las actividades de La Legión fuera de las Murallas —dijo Levi.

— _No bastará con quitar a mi padre/el rey Rod del poder, tendremos que quitar a todos los nobles_ —pensaron Historia, Eren, Annie, Mikasa y Naruto.

— (…) Quieren que entreguemos a Historia y a Eren —dijo Levi.

—Tendrás que entregarme a mí también —dijeron al unísono Mikasa y Naruto, agarrándose de las manos —Y me llevaré por delante a todos los miembros de las Tropas de Guarnición y de la Policía Militar que pueda.

—Iremos a Trost: su desorden nos hará más fácil el refugiarnos —dijo Levi, todos asintieron —Debemos de probar quien es el enemigo. Prepárense para posiblemente, no solo enfrentar la Policía Militar y las Tropas de Guarnición, sino además… al Escuadrón de Control Anti-Personal de la Policía Militar.

—Moblit vendrás conmigo, iremos por Erwin. Los demás: obedezcan al Capitán Levi —ordenó Zoe.

El grupo se dividió en varios sub-grupos, los que estaban con Levi se enteraron de que el rey había donado algunos de sus alimentos, para contar con el favor del pueblo, pero claramente era una estrategia Política.

Pero el grupo también tenía una estrategia, una que los llevaría hacía donde querían, tras planificar el Golpe de Estado, que dejaría a Historia en el poder: Filtraron la voz y organizaron el secuestro de _"Christa"_ y Eren. Desgraciadamente, los secuestradores eran bastante pervertidos y si no se daban prisa descubrirían que Christa…

No sería agradable y su _actor_ podría quedar traumado. Afortunadamente, cuando llegaron los demás compradores de blancas, Connie, Mikasa y Naruto los atajaron y no eran solo compradores de blancas, sino que eran personas de altos rangos políticos.

En otro lugar, Levi pensaba que sencillamente, las cosas eran un asco, pues los sujetos… los secuestradores eran aficionados.

—Petra —dijo Levi— ¿Has escuchado sobre "Kenny el Destripador"?

—Es un asesino de la Capital… uno que va tras la policía —dijo Petra —Pero… solo es una leyenda urbana…

—Es real —dijo Levi —De pequeño... llegué a vivir con él.

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró Petra sin poder creérselo —Capitán, este no es el momento para gastar bromas —advirtió.

— _Usa aficionados, el enemigo baja la guardia y siempre está en un camino alterno…_ —pensó, antes de que el sonido de un disparo lo sacara de sus pensamientos, viendo a Petra ser proyectada por un par de balas— ¡PETRA!


	21. Caos Reinante

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **21: Caos Reinante**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Levi se giró tan rápido como pudo y se quedó quieto por la impresión.

—Hola, Levy —dijo el hombre, antes de impulsarse con el Equipo de Maniobras usado por el Escuadrón Anti-Personal.

— ¡KENNY! —Gritó furioso al ver caer a su amiga, arrojando una de sus cuchillas, pero Kenny la reflejó con la pistola y luego comenzó a escapar.

— ¡El capitán está en problemas, Naruto! —dijo Mikasa, el rubio y la pelinegra vieron a Levy huir, se miraron y asintieron yendo en su ayuda.

— ¡Mikasa, detrás de ti! —gritó Naruto.

— ¡Maldita sea, sabían del plan! —Gruñó Mikasa, arrojando una de sus cuchillas, contra un miembro del Escuadrón Anti-Personas, entonces logró unir los puntos rápidamente y supo que habían sido interceptados, si el Escuadrón Anti-Personal estaba allí entonces…— ¡EL SECUESTRO ES REAL!

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo el otro?! —Preguntó uno de los miembros de aquel Escuadrón, al ver a Naruto usar uno de sus ganchos, para girar, completamente, mientras que Mikasa iba en otra dirección— ¡Ah! —gritó, antes de ser golpeado en el vientre, por la rodilla del rubio, pues había dado un giro completo para atacarlo.

— ¡George! —gritó otro miembro del Escuadrón Anti-Personas, viendo como su compañero entraba en una batalla de puños contra Naruto, mientras iban cayendo al vacio, pero Naruto concentró su fuerza de Titán logrando empujar a su enemigo contra el suelo, con una fuerza monstruosa en el vientre, así como destruir el equipo de maniobras del enemigo solo con sus manos, mientras usaba sus ganchos para sujetarse de un edificio y el otro caía al vacio a una muerte segura.

— _¡Lo tengo!_ —Pensó Levy, mientras entraba en una zona estrecha, siendo seguido de cerca — _Kenny, ¿Qué rayos hace él en la policía militar?_ —escuchar los disparos le hizo despertar y esquivar casi todos los disparos, menos uno que le dio encima de una ceja, arrojó una de las cuchillas sin ver, cambió la cuchilla y continuando su camino, para su satisfacción, escuchó un quejido de un miembro del Escuadrón Anti-Personal, entró en un bar y se ocultó tras la barra — _Podría funcionar_ —se dijo, mientras agarraba un cuchillo delgado y afilado, comenzando a hacerle mejoras a sus cuchillas.

—Este lugar huele a miembro del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento —gritó un feliz Kenny entrando en el bar.

—Cuanto tiempo Kenny… ¿te uniste al Escuadrón Anti-Personal despues de acabar con tantos de ellos? —preguntó Levy, tras ver que la mejora podría funcionar, sonrió satisfecho mirando la hoja — _Y lo hice con un cuchillo de cocina._

Kenny sonrió —Los mocosos no entienden cómo piensan los adultos. Esperaba mucho de ti, ¿Quién iba a pensar que usarías así los trucos que te enseñé?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de alcanzar tus propios logros y objetivos?

— ¿Le volaste la cabeza a mi compañera por tus logros y objetivos? —preguntó Levy, antes de abrir el grifo y lavar el suelo, despues agarró una botella de aguardiente y una de licor de cactus la cual arrojó contra Kenny quien la esquivó, dejando que se regara, despues acabó de cubrir todo el bar con aguardiente o más licor, se levantó finalmente, apuntó con la cuchilla y accionó el gatillo. El grito de Kenny se escuchó desde fuera, Levy corrió hacía la puerta trasera, todos los civiles salieron rápidamente y los enfurecidos miembros del Escuadrón Anti-Personal hicieron el resto disparando enardecidos hacía la barra destruyendo los licores.

— ¡DETENGANSE, IDIOTAS! —gritó Kenny, pero fue muy tarde pues el bar entero explotó.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Preguntó Sasha algo alterada.

— ¡Disparos! —gritó Armin, a pesar de que los otros miembros del Escuadrón estaban allí mismo.

—El mensaje del capitán era: "Ya no solo combatimos a los titanes, también a los humanos" —dijo Mikasa con frialdad.

—El escuadrón anti-Personal —dijo Naruto —Andando: tenemos que dar con Eren e Historia —todos asintieron y lograron hallar al equipo que los había secuestrado, pero ninguno de los dos estaba allí, Naruto y Mikasa torturaron al equipo que secuestró a sus compañeros y supieron que todo fue un acto de "alguien más", negaron saber a dónde se habían llevado a los otros. —No somos suficientes —gruñó y salió.

— ¡Naruto espera! —gritó Mikasa siguiéndolo.

—No somos suficientes para encontrarlos —dijo él, refiriéndose a Eren y a Historia, pues estaban en un paradero desconocido —Y quizás, solo quizás: transformarme en Titán no nos ayudará. Tengo un plan, ya te he hablado sobre… las maravillas del Chakra —Mikasa asintió —Existe una sub-categoría del Jutsu que es denominada como Kinjutsu, por ser especialmente peligroso y porque atenta contra la naturaleza de la misma humanidad —Mikasa asintió algo asustada por lo que a Naruto podría estársele pasando por la cabeza —Se le llama **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** —sonrió —Solo alguien con mi cantidad de Chakra, podría crear clones sólidos (al menos lo son, hasta que les das un buen golpe), dividirme para rebuscar a Eren y a Historia.

—Cuento contigo —dijo ella, dándole un beso, él asintió y colocó sus dedos índice y anular como si fuera el símbolo Más

— **¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Múltiples Clones de Sombras)** —Los otros llegaron en ese momento y vieron asombrados como Naruto acababa de multiplicarse, pero los clones rápidamente desaparecieron en cúmulos de hojas —Han ido a buscar más Equipos de Maniobras —se acercó a Levi —Nos ayudarán a dar con Historia y Eren, cuando uno de mis clones muera, sus recuerdos volverán a mí.

—Bien pensado, Naruto —dijo Levy satisfecho.

— ¿Y qué hacemos los demás? —Preguntó Connie —No… no podemos solo esperar a los… los clones.

—Es verdad —dijo Levy, relatándoles lo que quería que hicieran, donde quería que causaran algo de revuelo y buscaran información, todos asintieron —Bien, vayan —todos se desplazaron de forma inmediata, tras escuchar su nueva tarea.

Mientras tanto, Erwin estaba haciendo tiempo. Erwin había dado con la identidad de Christia y había dado señales a Levy, comentarios aislados impulsándolo a la rebelión. En Sina, en el distrito de Mitras, él estaba dándoles a los miembros del Gobierno Real una profecía sobre lo que pasaría, pues el Gobierno estaba acaparando los alimentos, les mostró que pronto los alimentos escasearían en las otras murallas y que el pueblo se rebelaría, que dejarían de importarles los Titanes pues estarían muriendo de hambre, que contarían con el apoyo del Cuerpo de Exploración y pronto también de las Tropas Estacionarias.

—Erwin, parece que no lo entiendes —dijo uno de los hombres ante él. —No estamos aquí para hablar del futuro de las murallas, ni porque hayas cometido un asesinato. Sexta Clausula: "No anteponer el beneficio propio a la seguridad y supervivencia de la humanidad"

—Erwin Smith, eres condenado a muerte por poner en peligro a la… —el político se quedó en silencio cuando las puertas fueron abiertas por una chica la cual venía agitada.

— ¡ATRAVESARON LA MURALLA ROSE! —Gritó la chica, dejándolos a todos atemorizados— ¡EL TITÁN COLOSAL Y EL TITÁN ACORAZADO ESTÁN MASACRANDO A LAS TROPAS ESTACIONARIAS Y A LEGIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO! —Todos aquellos hombres acaudalados, todos aquellos gobernantes de las murallas, los cuales hasta entonces habían estado a salvo de la guerra tras la muralla Sina comenzaron a temer por sus vidas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **2 horas antes.**_

Eren y Annie al verse en tales problemas, como el estar en un lugar desconocido, sin saber quiénes los habían llevado a ese lugar, sin saber si los responsables eran miembros de Eldia o de Marley, se dieron las manos y activaron una Coordenada incompleta, pero cuya "señal" fue lo suficientemente poderosa, como para alcanzar la prisión en la cual estaban Reiner y Bertolt, obligarlos a transformarse en Titanes y mandarlos hacía la Muralla Rose y luego a Sina. Habían logrado comunicarse con Naruto, quien les contó sobre la guerra que estaba a punto de armarse, sobre cómo estaban usando tácticas de guerrillas para acabar a la Legión de Reconocimiento y esta a su vez contra el Escuadrón Anti-Personas, logrando el caos en las calles.

La Muralla Rose no fue problema, pues la prisión estaba dentro de Klorva, solo fue cosa de destruir algunos edificios y que Bertolt destruyera las puertas de Sina, para que despues Reiner comenzara a usar su coraza para despedazar Orvud e ir hacía Mitras.

Era una buena forma de que el caos reinara y de dividir al enemigo. El falso rey y la monarquía no tardarían en morir, eso lo sabía el autentico rey quien estaba de camino a recuperar el poder que fue negado a la familia Reiss hace ya tanto tiempo.


	22. Puntos de Vista

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **22: Puntos de Vista**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eren se encontraba atado por cadenas y amordazado, parecido a aquella ocasión tras haberse transformado en Titán por primera vez, pero ahora, ante él, juzgándolo, estaba su amiga: Historia Reiss.

— _Debemos engañarlo, Eren_ —dijo Historia, empleando la telepatía que le otorgaba La Coordenada.

— _¿Engañarlo?_ —Pensó sin entender mucho— _¿Engañar a quien?_ —Historia y un hombre de cabello negro se posaron detrás de él.

—Descuida Historia, él lo entenderá todo —dijo el hombre, mientras que ambos tocaban su espalda y los recuerdos se disparaban. Recuerdos que no le pertenecían a Eren, ni a Historia, ni al hombre. vieron una batalla entre humanos, vieron muchos humanos contra los titanes, vio a Grisha inyectarle el suero a Eren sus **6** años, se vio transformado en un titán exótico y deforme, vio a su padre reflejado en su pupila… estaba viéndolo desde el punto de vista de su padre, escuchó sus palabras, mientras era devorado: «El Titán de Ataque, siempre ha luchado por Eldia y por la Humanidad», pero entonces entendió que Historia y el hombre no solo estaban empleando la coordenada, sino que el hombre quería que Eren lo viera desde su punto de vista, desde lo que para ese hombre era "la realidad", pero… ya que Historia también lo estaba tocando y la Coordenada solo podía ser activada por ellos dos, contraatacó, viajando por los recuerdos… Los recuerdos del mismísimo Shingeki no Kyōjin, obligándolos a retroceder más atrás— ¿Qué…? —El hombre estaba desconcertado ante lo que estaba viendo— ¿Qué es esto? —presenció la Gran Guerra entre los Titanes, presenció la fundación del Imperio Eldiano y de Marley, presenció la voluntad del Rey Karl Fritz, Historia y Eren encontraron armonía entre todo ese caos de imágenes y obligaron al hombre a ver la forma tan precaria como vivían los Eldianos de Marley, pues el _Shingeki no Kyōjin_ , siempre había pertenecido a los Eldianos, pasando de uno a otro, entonces, recuerdos falsos se activaron: recuerdos concedidos por la mismísima Ymir Fritz, haciendo que los tres vieran que la familia Jaeger eran (supuestamente) los mismísimos Fritz y que (supuestamente) en la partida de nacimiento de Eren este figuraba como _**Eren Fritz**_ , antes de ver a alguien borrando el apellido y colocando _ **Jaeger**_. Los recuerdos eran falsos, pero Ymir había alterado el ADN de Eren para que aquello fuera una realidad y pudiera llevar el apellido Fritz, pudiendo controlar la Coordenada a un 100% y pudiendo ser él, el legitimo rey y esposo de Historia.

Historia estaba recordando su pasado: se vio junto a una chica de cabello negro largo la cual le enseño a leer. La cual le enseñó matemáticas, historia, biología… la chica que la crió.

— ¿Qué sucede, Historia? —preguntó el hombre junto a ella.

—Ella… la… la chica de cabello negro y largo —dijo Historia, sin saber que más decir o como describirla. Eran recuerdos muy enterrados en su psiquis —Ella me enseñó a… escribir, leer, me dio un lugar para… descansar y… —otro recuerdo, Grisha, ante la chica (ahora como adulta)

— ¿Conocías a Frieda? —preguntó el hombre.

« ¡Ustedes tienen el poder de liberarnos a todos!» era la voz del padre de Eren, pero no provenía de ningún lugar, los tres podían escuchar perfectamente. « ¡Ustedes pueden acabar con los titanes, tú tienes el Titán Fundador, Frieda!»

« ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!» Gritó una mujer « ¡No tienes ni idea de aquello que se desataría entre la población, si supieran lo ocurrido en Marley, estamos haciéndolo para protegerlos a todos!»

—Grisha Jaeger tenía el poder del Shingeki no Kyōjin y el poder de Frieda era el Shiso no Kyōjin, Frieda era superior al resto de los titanes cambiantes, pero carecía de la experiencia para dominarlo y Grisha la devoró para así adquirir su forma titán y con él, la Coordenada —dijo Rod, el padre de Historia, mientras que Eren e Historia, lograban unir las piezas del rompecabezas y descubrir lo que buscaba.

—Oigan —dijo alguien— ¿Qué hacen hablando tan tranquilamente? Las cosas afuera están muy mal.

—Kenny ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó el hombre. Era Kenny Ackerman, vistiendo con una camisa blanca de manga larga y botones, un chaleco negro sin mangas, un pantalón negro y un sombrero, su cabeza estaba echada hacía adelante, impidiendo que vieran la quemadura en su rostro.

—Ese mocoso de Levy acabó con todos mis hombres, soy el último de mi grupo —dijo Kenny —Todos saben que el rey es un impostor y será puesto en un asilo de ancianos, los restantes miembros del Escuadrón Anti-Personas, fueron asesinados por Pixis quien ha asumido el control, mientras que los Titanes Colosal y Blindado atacan Miltras —esto pareció apresurar al padre de Historia. —Solo quedan los que ya están aquí, es decir: los miembros del Escuadrón Anti-Personas, están en esta misma habitación —efectivamente, pero hasta ahora Eren podía verlos, estaban subidos en plataformas o algo así.

—Quizás suene como una locura, pero Frieda no ha muerto, no completamente al menos —dijo él —Sus recuerdos viven en el Shiso no Kyōjin, tu puedes recuperarlo —abrió una maleta que parecía la que llevaría un medico y le enseñó una inyección —Puedes recuperar el Shiso no Kyōjin, devolverlo a la familia Reiss y reclamar… —las puertas se abrieron y 3 carros (o unas ruedas de madera con unos paquetes) entraron por la puerta principal, eran los miembros de la Legión de Exploración, quienes hicieron estallar los carros con flechas de fuego, creando una nube gigantesca — _No_ —murmuró el padre de Historia. Mientras que algunos atacaban de frente (Jean, Levy, Mikasa y Naruto), otros liberaban bengalas de humo (Armin, Connie, Auruo, Gunther y Sasha).

— _Una debilidad del Equipo Anti-Personas, es que el cañón de fuego y del cable son el mismo, así que apuntan en una misma dirección. No pueden disparar a su espalda_ —recordó Jeanne, quien asesinó a dos miembros: uno le atravesó el pecho y a otro le cortó la garganta, pero recibió un disparo en la espalda, que le dio en el corazón, matándolo.

Armin había agarrado un rifle y vengó la muerte de Jean y mató a un par que estaban cerca de él.

Los miembros del Escuadrón Anti-Personas estaban cayendo como moscas y la situación se volvió peor, cuando miembros de las Tropas de Guarnición entraron en el lugar y liberaron bombas de luz, cegando tanto a aliados, como a enemigos, disminuyendo el número del Escuadrón Anti-Personas rápidamente.

La sangre Ackerman despertó en Mikasa y en Levi, aterrorizando a los miembros del Escuadrón Anti-Personas, pues por más que disparaban, no conseguían matarla, pero ella en cambio se abría paso entre ellos, masacrándolos.

— _¡Nos matarán a todos!_ —pensó una horrorizada Traute Caven, miembro del Escuadrón Anti-Personas, quien para su alivio temporal, vio a Levy tener que esquivar un disparo de un desfigurado Kenny, pero su consuelo duró poco, cuando vio a Levy literalmente propulsar la hoja de la cuchilla, mediante un sistema de gas, que acabó decapitándola. Levy decidió acabar con su hermano y le arrojó una bolsa de gasolina, Kenny disparó a la bolsa, se formó una nueva explosión, Levy cruzó por en medio y cortó la cintura de Kenny.

Naruto apareció cuando Traute hirió a Sasha— ¡OYE, PERRA! —Gritó el rubio, dándole una patada en el vientre y con sus cuchillas, destruyó el Equipo de la rubia, haciéndolos caer a ambos desde una gran altura, para luego darle una patada impulsada por Fūton, que le causó heridas de desgarro y sangrantes en el estomago, antes de matarla el golpe que se dio contra el suelo.

—Con el poder del Shiso no Kyōjin, ella, tu hermana, podría haber acabado con los Titanes y liberar la memoria del mundo —dijo Rod, ignorando la batalla —Si tan solo Grisha no se lo hubiera arrebatado. Ahora es Eren quien tiene esa habilidad —Rod no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Historia, ni la de Eren.

— _Idiota, nosotros compartimos el poder de la Coordenada y este es más poderoso cuando estamos con Annie, Naruto y Mikasa_ —pensaron ambos.

—Me tienes harto anciano —dijo Kenny agarrando a Rod por la camiseta y apuntándole.

—Oye —gruñó Historia, pero Kenny la golpeó con la cabeza de Rod.

— ¿No lo entiendes Historia? —Preguntó Kenny —Tu padre, aquel que dice amarte, quiere que te transformes en un monstruo y que mates a un inocente. Te pide que mates a tu propio novio —los ojos de Historia se abrieran.

—Tú —el tono de voz de Rod ahora no sonaba cariñoso, sino enfadado— ¡¿Te atreves a amar a un Fritz?! —ahora su enojo pasó a cólera— ¡AMAS A UNO DE LOS QUE DEJARON DE LADO A LOS REISS Y SE SUMIERON EN LA DECADENCIA QUE NOS DEJÓ LADY YMIR!

— ¿Entonces por qué? —preguntó ella enfadada, Kenny sonrió y aprovechó para liberar Eren— ¿Por qué condenamos a la humanidad? —Preguntó, él tragó saliva— ¿Por qué no los liberamos?

—Marley tiene…

—De haber sabido de la guerra, podríamos habernos preparado, podríamos haber detenido a los titanes que ya habitaban la isla o salvarlos a todos y que volvieran a ser humanos —esto lo desconocía Rod, ¿los titanes eran humanos? —Solo los Eldianos tenemos el código genético para ser Titanes, podríamos haberlos liberado, podríamos haber construido cientos de armas para salvaguardarnos del ataque de Bertolt, Reiner y haber derrotado a Marley, podríamos ver el mundo.

—El primer rey, aquel que construyó las murallas, deseaba que los titanes controlaran el mundo —dijo Rod como si aquello fuera una verdad indiscutible, como si no hubiera otra opción. Detrás de ellos, Kenny le colocaba un equipo anti-personal a Eren, le quitaba las vendas de las manos y le entregaba las pistolas, despues forzó las cerraduras de los grilletes y Eren los dejó delicadamente en cada extremo del lugar, evitando que hicieran ruido —No sé por qué el rey Karl creyó que eso era paz. Solo lo saben quienes tienen los recuerdos del mundo.

—Por que el Rey sabía que Marley era la más grande potencia del mundo, así que huyó con su pueblo y utilizó la coordenada para borrarles los recuerdos a casi todos y quienes no se vieron con los recuerdos alterados, se les ofrecieron puestos de poder u otros como la familia Ackerman quienes fueron cazados y asesinados—respondió Eren, mientras que Kenny sonreía al ver como los miembros del escuadrón de Levy y algunos miembros de las Tropas de Guarnición, amigos de Naruto (o simpatizantes del cambio de rey, o quien sabe) rodeaban a Rod, Historia arrojó la jeringa quebrándola, mientras que Kenny y los miembros del Cuerpo de Exploración sometían a Rod.

Naruto se giró viendo la situación controlada, agarró el Equipo de Maniobras del fallecido Jean y un equipo de la fallecida Traute, comenzando a hacerles mejoras al Equipo de Maniobras original y agregando el tanque y las pistolas de garfios del Equipo Anti-personal, además de tomar el asegurador y expulsor de la cuchilla del original y agregarlo al de las pistolas —Saquémoslo de aquí, contemos que él es el rey, que Historia lo asesine y así ella asumirá su lugar.

—Eres mejor a la hora de pensar, chico —dijo Kenny sonriente.

— ¿Crees que vendrás con nosotros…? —preguntó Levy enfadado, Kenny solo sonrió. Levy entendió que los lugares en los cuales habían estado los miembros del Escuadrón Anti-Personal, les acabaron por dar la ventaja a ellos— ¿Tú…?

—Y en cuanto a tu amiguita Petra: ella había tenido unas raras conversaciones con esa chica Ymir. —Dijo Kenny — La de cabello negro y ella a su vez, fue quien libero a los titanes Acorazado y Colosal, ambos van hacía Mitras con el objetivo de destruir a la falsa Monarquía.

Rod se comenzó a transformar en Titán, tras las palabras de Kenny.

— ¡SALGAN! —Gritó Historia, todos le hicieron caso, saliendo de la capilla Reiss, mientras que Rod se transformaba en Titán, pero era demasiado tarde, la capilla entera les iba a caer encima, Annie y Eren se transformaron en titanes y comenzaron a golpear el suelo― ¡No creo que lleguemos a tiempo! ―el techo comenzó a derrumbarse.

― ¡Miren todos! ―gritó Connie ―Eren y Annie han abierto un agujero, es un lago subterráneo.

― ¡Quizás sobrevivamos a la caída si el lago es lo suficientemente profundo…! ―advirtió Levy― ¡HAGANLO! ―Todos se arrojaron, primero los titanes y luego los humanos, la capilla se derrumbó, Annie y Eren retornaron a su forma humana, algo increíble, pues antes eran expulsados del titán por la nuca ―Hay una salida ―una luz al final del túnel los llevó al campo, donde se encontraron con Erwin Smith, quien dijo que permitieran a Rod avanzar hasta el muro Sina, todos asintieron y Erwin (junto a Levy) contaron que el plan sería usar a Rod como un enemigo aun peor y derrotarlo, luego le darían a Historia el merito, mientras que los distritos de Sina eran atacados por los titanes Acorazado y Colosal. Todos se sorprendieron que hubieran usado a esos dos para el plan de derrocamiento, pero solo les quedó asentir y seguir el camino ya trazado por el plan de Erwin, mientras que Eren e Historia, contaron lo que sabían sobre la voluntad del rey y "las sangres dominantes", Historia dijo que el padre de Eren trató de salvar a la ciudad del primer rey y deshacerse del Titán Fundador, decodificándolo en el Titán de Ataque de Eren.

―Eh… disculpen ―dijo Historia― ¿Cuál es el plan para matarlo a él? ―preguntó señalando a su padre.

―Usaremos pólvora, pues creemos que su piel es tan dura como la del Titán Acorazado o el Titán Hembra ―dijo Levi ―Aquello lo debilitará, luego lo decapitaremos y finalmente, Historia subirá al trono como Reina.

― ¿El Golpe de Estado tuvo éxito? ―preguntó una asombrada Historia, Levi asintió sonriendo, como en escazas ocasiones lo hacía.

―El pueblo necesita algo, el pueblo necesita desesperadamente aferrarse a algo ―dijo Levi ―Historia, debes asumir el trono cuanto antes, junto a Eren. Es necesario… que todos estemos de acuerdo en decir que Historia dio el golpe final a Rod Reiss ―todos asintieron― ¡Alerta, nos estamos acercando a Sina! ―todos movieron sus caballos, abriéndoles paso a los titanes Acorazada y Colosal, los cuales se arrojaron contra el titán de Rod Reiss.

―La decisión de aceptar o no el papel de reina… no es algo a discutir ―dijo Historia ―Tendré que asumirlo, necesitamos orden dentro de las murallas, pero… me sentiré más conforme, si los tengo a ustedes cerca ―sonrió y le agarró la mano a Eren, quien se sonrojó, pero Annie casi le arranca el otro brazo a Eren en un ataque de celos ―Eren será mi rey, Annie será mi virreina, Naruto y Mikasa tendrán puestos nobles, algo así como Príncipes-Duques, necesito que los demás sean mis guardias reales ―todos se sorprendieron ―Somos los reclutas de la legión 105, siempre hemos estado juntos y… ―se sonrojó ―A su lado chicos, siento que puedo hacerlo todo.

―Bien ―gruñó Levi.

―Serás máximo general o algún puesto en el ejercito real ―dijo Annie en tono de broma, mientras se reagrupaban con el equipo de Erwin Smith.

―Comandante Smith ―dijo un miembro de su escuadrón, un hombre de unos cuarenta años de cabello oscuro― ¿Cómo desea realizar la evacuación de Orvud?

―No podemos realizar una evacuación, nos restaría tiempo, tendremos que atacar de frente a Rod Reiss ―dijo Erwin, para luego dar datos inexactos sobre muchas cosas, causando el miedo entre sus tropas, pues no confiaba en ellos, pero se quedaron unos cinco quienes se mostrarían fieles al Golpe de Estado, pues Erwin se había comunicado con Levi y se había convencido del mismo, así como convencer a esos cinco.

―Es un titán excéntrico a pesar de su tamaño, no se sentirá atraído por las pequeñas poblaciones. Si evacuamos, el titán atravesará la muralla Sina para llegar a Miltras ―explicó Hange ―Eren e Historia tienen una habilidad para controlar titanes, pero no sirve en Rod Reiss.

―Los cañones de un modo u otro harán mella en él ―dijo Levi.

Se preparó todo: Se dijo que se realizaría un simulacro y cuando Rod estuvo más o menos cerca, comenzaron los disparos, los cuales no parecían dañarlo en lo más mínimo, ni molestarle de forma alguna. Comenzaron a arrojar barriles de pólvora, pero todo parecía ser inútil, pues el titán seguía acercándose.

Lento quizás, pero se acercaba lentamente.

― ¡Eren, vamos! ―le llamó Annie, él asintió y ambos saltaron, cambiando a su modo Titán, para luego hundir sus manos en la tierra.

― **¡Kurisutaru Naifu! (Navajas de Cristal)** ―exclamaron ambos, creando cientos de cristales los cuales surgieron de la tierra, varios enterrándose en la carne de Reiss, de eso estaban ellos seguros, pero aun así, el Titán seguía su marcha.

―Annie ―le llamó Eren a pesar de estar en su forma de Titán― ¡Lánzame! ―ella asintió, ayudando a Eren a saltar alto, pero luego lo vio caer y deslizarse por el suelo.

― ¿Qué demonios…? ―se preguntaron Erwin y Levi, al ver a Eren deslizarse.

― **¡Kurisutaru Ken! (Espada de Cristal)** ―de la mano de Eren surgió una larga cuchilla de cristal, se vio la sangre volar, pero el titán siguió su camino, a pesar de que ya no tenía su rostro, solo la mitad de su cerebro, ni estomago, aferrándose a la muralla e irguiéndose, haciendo que los habitantes de la muralla temieran aun más, pero recientemente habían contenido a los otros dos titanes, el Colosal y el Blindado fueron hacía el titán de Reiss, con la esperanza de convencerlo de aliarse con ellos, pero Reiss _mató_ sin miramientos al Titán Colosal, abrió la armadura del blindado, le arrancó la cabeza y devoró a Reiner. Eren se acercó a la muralla y tendió la mano, recibiendo de sus compañeros un cargamento de pólvora, así mismo Naruto y Annie agarraron cargamentos de pólvora, con el objetivo de hacer que le explotara la garganta y la cabeza (lo más literalmente que aquello fuera posible), pero al introducirlos, los barriles comenzaron a volar a todas partes y todos hicieron un numero de teatro liberando cargas de humo azul sobre una extrañada, confundida y asustada Historia, mientras que Annie agarraba a Eren, Naruto se juntaba con ella y la rubia liberaba un escudo de cristal, justo a tiempo, para no morir.

La explosión fue tan grande que el cristal se convirtió en fragmentos de polvo blanco.

―Mi nombre es Historia Reiss, mi padre, Rod Reiss es a quien ustedes han visto volar en mil pedazos, ahora me declaro como su reina y prometo protegerlos ―dijo Historia ante los asombrados hombres y mujeres, habitantes de Mitras.

Pronto, la noticia corrió por toda la ciudad y distritos.


	23. Culpabilidad

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **23: Culpabilidad**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Desde el otro mundo (también llamado _Más allá_ o _Mundo Puro_ ), Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Rikudō Sen'nin) empleó el poder de su Rin'negan, para manipular a Nagato y realizar un Fūinjutsu empleando una extensa secuencia de sellos de manos, para luego apoyar sus manos en el Gedō Mazo.

— **¡Fūinjutsu: Suarga no Chēn! (Jutsu de Sellado: Cadenas del Suarga)** —exclamó Hagoromo/Nagato. El Gedō Mazo fue rodeado de sellos escarlata, se escuchó un rugido de la criatura, mientras se agrietaba y otro sello aparecía en el suelo, haciendo que se hundiera en el suelo. El los otros miembros de la organización llegaron al lugar donde solía estar la estatua, tras sentir una monstruosa cantidad de Chakra.

— ¿Nagato? —preguntó Konan confundida.

— **¡Taiton: Akuma no Shinra Tensei no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Empuje Divino del Demonio)** —exclamó Hagoromo/Nagato liberando una onda de gravedad de color lila, mandándolos a todos a volar y destruyendo los edificios de Amegakure, pero dejando a todos los civiles intactos del daño, por otro lado, los miembros de Akatsuki salieron volando, quebrándose algún hueso en el proceso, para que luego, el cuerpo de Nagato se volviera ceniza.

— _¡No!_ —Pensó el Enmascarado malherido, pero aun así poniéndose de pie— _¡El_ _ **Rin'negan**_ _!_

—Madara —habló Deidara.

—Las cosas han cambiado —dijo él, mientras que a su lado se encontraba Konan muerta, pues un trozo de madera le atravesó el pecho —Quienes deseen seguirme y enseñarles a las naciones lo que es el terror, que lo hagan. Ya no importa la captura de los Bijū's, sin el Rin'negan de Nagato y sin el Gedō Mazo a la mano —aquel no era el plan, pero no parecía tener de donde seguir la Akatsuki de Madara, tendría que improvisar y Obito odiaba la improvisación.

Aquel día en el cual Naruto había muerto, 3 horas despues de que Kakashi apareciera con Sasuke y que Tsunade llamara a una reunión del Consejo, habían irrumpido en la oficina de la Hokage, Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina. La sorpresa de Tsunade fue tal, que a gritos, mandó a llamar al Consejo, los cuales rápidamente se reunieron, tras la presencia de la pareja Namikaze-Uzumaki, quienes no solo estaban vivos, sino que eran acompañados por una pareja de niños de 13 años.

Danzō, al ver a su enemigo con vida, tuvo que resistir el impulso de gritar, pero fue Shikaku quien hizo la pregunta más pertinente.

 **Recuerdo**

— ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo, Minato? —preguntó Shikaku, mirando a su amigo con ojos no muy amistosos, haciendo que el Yondaime borrara su tonta sonrisa, mientras que Shikaku, Tsume e incluso Kakashi liberaban su Instinto Asesino.

—Aquel 11 de Octubre, nacieron ellos tres —comenzó Minato —Naruto, Kaito y Saori. Repartí las colas de Kyūbi entre Kaito y Saori, cuatro colas para cada uno y la novena, así como la consciencia en Naruto. Despues, salí de la aldea junto a Kushina-Chan, con la ayuda de Sensei, para poder entrenar a Kaito y Saori. Supimos de Akatsuki, hasta hace unos 2 años y supusimos que era a ellos a quienes tendrían que enfrentar.

— ¿A quienes enfrentarían? —preguntó Tsunade, sin entender mucho.

Fue Jiraiya quien habló —La profecía de Gamamaru-Sama, decía que aparecería un enemigo que ocasionaría que el Mundo Shinobi se tambaleara y aparecería un chico el cual salvaría al mundo y luego decidiría si sumiría al mundo en la oscuridad o en la luz, por una extensa cantidad de tiempo —Minato y Kushina asintieron.

—Sensei, ¿Dónde está Naru-Chan? —preguntó Kushina de forma bastante inocente.

— ¿Naru? —Preguntó un miembro del Consejo Civil— ¿Cómo Uzumaki Naruto? —Minato y Kushina asintieron.

— ¡¿EL DEMONIO ES SU HIJO, YONDAIME-SAMA?! —Gritó un miembro del Consejo Civil, ahora mostrándose alterado.

— ¿Cómo has llamado a mi hijo? —preguntó Kushina filtrando su Instinto Asesino.

— ¡YA BASTA! —gritó Tsunade, partiendo de un golpe su escritorio. Todos guardaron silencio —Naruto… Naruto fue atacado la mayor parte de su infancia por los aldeanos y Shinobis de la aldea, quienes lo veían como a Kyūbi reencarnado. Afortunadamente para él, estos ataques se detuvieron un día y creció volviéndose un Gennin del equipo de Kakashi, junto al hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto, además de la hija de Mebuki, sobre las misiones que hicieron, el Examen Chūnnin, la muerte de Hiruzen, como ella se volvió Hokage y la reciente misión de recuperación de Sasuke tras su deserción, en la desaparición de Naruto, así como su aparente muerte.

La historia de su hijo y su aparente muerte, hicieron que Kushina, Minato y los hermanos menores se dejaron, se quedaran en Shock. Tras no verlos reaccionar, los llevaron a la casa Namikaze, ya les contarían lo demás. Los miembros del Consejo Civil, se encontraban asustados, pues prácticamente la propia Tsunade y Shikaku, habían contado sobre como ellos instaban a los otros aldeanos a atacar a Naruto como si fuera "el Kyūbi reencarnado en el cuerpo de un niño", aquello valió la ira de Kushina, quien liberó sus Kongō Fusa, matando a los miembros del Consejo Civil, junto a Homura y Koharu, aunque Danzō escapó.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, mientras que el continente se enteraba de que el Yondaime estaba vivo y que su primogénito fue dejado de lado por él como basura, cosa que llevó a que Konoha perdiera cientos de clientes y sufriera deserciones cada vez más grandes. Tsunade renunció al puesto de Hokage y se lo entregó a Minato, aunque él no quisiera, para luego desaparecer junto a Shizune.

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Minato cambió absolutamente todo, lo que los alumnos de la Academia habían estado aprendiendo. Había vuelto las clases algo similar a la experiencia del Bosque de la Muerte o a lo que era la graduación de Kirigakure, con tal de fortalecerlos a todos a causa de las redes espías de Jiraiya, advirtiendo sobre Akatsuki. Además de esto, Kaito y Saori habían perdido, desde su regreso a Konoha, el Chakra de Kyūbi. A lo cual, los habían llevado a revisar con Jiraiya, quien fue directo y claro "El Chakra se agotó", esto hizo que Minato mandara a un escuadrón Shinobi a buscar a Naruto, pues actualmente él, era el Jinchūriki de Kyūbi, la ser el que poseía el alma y ya que fue desterrado y no habían avistamientos de un zorro de nueve colas por ningún lado, se sacó la conclusión de que seguía vivo. Pero las búsquedas del rubio de ojos azules y bigotes en las mejillas, era una búsqueda inútil, era casi como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Konoha perdió a cientos de clientes y perdió varias alianzas (entre esas, una alianza no firmada con Sunagakure, pues Sabaku no Gaara, consideraba a Uzumaki Naruto como un joven de gran valentía y otros halagos que se ganó); tras ganarse una fama de maltratadores de niños, Minato perdió su credibilidad ante la corte del Feudal en el País del Fuego y el trato que la familia Yamada, la familia Feudal, había tenido con los Uzumaki, se volvió tenso y meramente político.

Konoha estaba por vivir una de sus eras más oscuras y todo era culpa de Namikaze Minato.


	24. El Encuentro

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **24: El Encuentro**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **«En mis sueños veo que vas a ser un gran pervertido y un gran ninja, y un día tendrás un alumno y éste alumno va a ser el responsable de una gran revolución en el mundo en la que finalmente traerá la paz o la destrucción, el resultado decidirá el destino de todos, tú serás su maestro y tomarás una difícil decisión: el camino que elijas va a determinar el destino del mundo entero, vas a viajar por el mundo y escribirás un libro. Vas a caminar por el mundo, viendo todas las creaciones de la vida»**_

Kashin Jiraiya se había manejado por muchos años, con aquella profecía. Pero cambió su propio camino, en pro de encontrar a ese sujeto desconocido, entrenando a distintos alumnos.

Uzumaki Nagato, Ringo Yahiko y Shiro Konan, ellos fueron tres huérfanos de Amegakure a quienes ayudó y entrenó durante la II Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Despues, entrenó al actual Hokage: Namikaze Minato y, desde antes de su regreso, entrenó a Namikaze Kaito y Namikaze Saori. Pero ahora, todo parecía apuntar a que se había equivocado y que el autentico Chico de la Profecía era el desaparecido (y posiblemente fallecido) primogénito del Yondaime Hokage: Namikaze Naruto.

Desde el regreso de Minato, este había mandado a cientos de ANBU's y Shinobis, además de a su esposa y a él, con tal de encontrar cualquier pista sobre el paradero de Naruto, pero sencillamente, no había nada.

Nadie sabía de él, no había pistas por ningún lado.

Y eso no era lo peor, sino que habían perdido todas sus alianzas por la fama bien merecida. Pues Minato y Kushina decidieron cuidar de sus hijos que poseían el Chakra del Bijū, llegando a verlos como armas. Los mismos hijos que habían perdido sus excepcionales canales de Chakra y que se encontraban estancados en un punto Jōnnin a causa de que habían poseído aquel Chakra demoniaco durante toda su vida, siendo como un veneno para ellos. Para empeorarlo todo: si es que acaso Naruto murió en el Valle del Fin, entonces Kyūbi debería de haber renacido, pero no habían noticias por ningún lado, sobre la reaparición del Kyūbi y la posibilidad de que Akatsuki lo hubiera capturado (tanto si fuera solo al Bijū, como si fuera al propio Naruto), no hacía más que empeorar el panorama.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

El tiempo era distinto en Eldia y Marley, pues se debía de atravesar una barrera espacio-tiempo para llegar a dicha… dimensión. Pasaron más años de los que parecían o de aquello que podía ser sentido en el oriente, en las Naciones Elementales, pues para ellos habían sido 3 años, pero para Naruto fueron casi 15 años.

Actualmente, a sus 16 años y como Gobernador de la Muralla Rose, Naruto tenía el trabajo de comandar a las Tropas de Guarnición, Policía Militar y Cuerpo de Exploración, protegiendo con sus hombres al mismo tiempo los distritos Trost, Utopía, Klorva y Karanese. Naruto se había hecho cargo de que varios miembros del ejército, obtuvieran acceso al Chakra.

El gobernador (y Rey) Eren en la Muralla Maria, había entregado diseños de armas al ejército encontrados en el sótano de su hogar.

El gobernador Levi en la Muralla Sina, se encargaba de preparar todo y que sus hombres estuvieran siempre preparados para el combate.

Naruto y Mikasa consideraban que estaban teniendo una relación amorosa normal.

A veces más de un miembro de la antigua tropa de reclutas 104, sufría de estrés post-guerra.

Afortunadamente para la Ackerman, Naruto sabía cómo… relajarla.

En estos momentos, estaba en su habitación, durmiendo con Mikasa apoyada en su hombro, solo cubiertos por las sabanas de la cama, mientras que él recordaba del encuentro de los Jaeger.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Tras tomar su lugar como reina de las murallas, Historia armó al viejo escuadrón y los envió en busca de Reiner y Bertolt, pues no podían estar lejos. Aun no._

― _Quizás la guerra misma esté lejos de terminar ―declaró Historia a Eren, Annie, Naruto, Mikasa, Armin, Connie y Sasha ―Pero ―miró a Annie ―Si ustedes llegaron en un barco, entonces debían de tener un plan para escapar, ya fuera que consiguieran La Coordenada o tuvieran que escapar en un imprevisto como este._

 _Annie asintió seriamente ―Hoy mismo escaparon de la prisión y si realmente siguen vivos, entonces tardarán unas 4 horas en llegar a Rose. Al sur y luego saldrán, para buscar llegar al mar y tomar el barco que los esperará allí._

― _Andando ―dijo ella, sorprendiéndolos a todos, pues iría con ellos. Fue a la puerta y ordenó que no le molestaran por nada, los guardias reales aceptaron e Historia les indicó como salir de allí, fue cosa de seguirla por una puerta oculta como una pared y luego tomar unos vehículos veloces (motocicletas por caldera)._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::**_

 _Tardaron tres horas en atravesar los túneles, desde Mitras, hasta una formación rocosa del sur, fuera y alejado de la muralla Rose, encontrándose en la playa, viendo a la lejanía a Bertolt, Reiner, Ymir y un hombre de cabello rubio de lentes._

― _El Jefe de Guerra: Zeke Jaeger ―gruñó Annie y se giró hacía sus compañeros― ¡Usen las ametralladoras! ―todos activaron un botón en las motocicletas, mientras que el sonido y las armas aparecían, con otro botón, comenzaron a disparar contra ellos, pero Ymir se transformó en Titán, revelando que su forma Titán, no solo era uno de los 9, sino que era el Titán Mandíbula y tenía esa parte del cráneo, hecha de metal._

 _Los cuatro se transformaron en Titanes, mientras que Naruto, Eren y Annie hacían lo mismo, pero los Titanes de Paradise, fueron rodeados por un aura negra/lila, mientras que el Titán de Eren ganaba masa muscular y altura (la fusión del Titán de Ataque, haber canibalizado al titán Colosal y el poder del titán Fundador), el de Naruto ganaba placas de metal (cosa ganada al canibalizar al titán Acorazado) y el de Annie ganó unas raras garras que parecían hechas de hueso._

 _El titán Bestia, fue contra Eren._

 _El Colosal contra Naruto._

 _El Acorazado y el Mandíbula contra Annie._

 _Pero Historia se acercó a Eren de forma temeraria y le tocó la pierna, activando la Coordenada ―Desaparezcan: Titanes Colosal y Acorazado ―ordenó Historia, pues necesitaba saber los nombres de los otros dos titanes, para encargarse de deshacer su habilidad, esto provocó que "los espíritus" de ambos poderes titanes se deshicieran y solo quedaran unos Bertolt y Reiner a punto de morir._

 _Ante la sorpresa de esto, Annie cristalizó una parte de su brazo izquierdo, dándole forma de cuchilla y cortó un brazo del titán mandíbula, el cual trató de morderle el brazo izquierdo, pero ella lo recubrió de cristal, para luego darle un puño con el puño derecho, mandándola a volar._

 _Naruto se lanzó contra el Titán Mandíbula y le pisó la cabeza, haciendo que su cráneo crujiera, pero el Titán Mandíbula, le lanzó una patada barrida y lo hizo tropezar, más Annie usó a Naruto como un trampolín y si bien no le cayó encima al titán Mandíbula, si pudo tocarle un pecho, para luego activar su Cristalización y literalmente causarle huesos de cristal al Titán Mandíbula, para luego desmembrarlo._

 _Eren fue contra el titán Bestia, al cual logró atraparle un puño, mientras que Levi y Mikasa se posaban en los ligamentos del tobillo y los cortaban, haciendo que el titán cayera al suelo, siendo atacado por Eren, con sus puños recubiertos de cristal, el titán bestia se protegía como podía, pero pronto sus antebrazos fueron destrozados por los golpes del Titán de cabello negro, Annie saltó sobre el Titán Bestia y logró cortarle la mano derecha, antes de tratar de escapar, saliendo por la nuca, pero fue atrapado por Eren y apretado con fuerza y luego se cristalizó, mientras que el propio Eren salía del cuerpo de su titán._

― _Al fin nos conocemos, Eren ―dijo aquel hombre de cabello rubio, barba perilla que se unía a sus patillas y de pantalón verde._

― _¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Levi, sobre la mano del titán de cristal y apuntando con su cuchilla al cuello del rubio._

― _Mi nombre es Zeke Jaeger, hijo de Grisha y Dina Jaeger ―dijo el hombre ―Soy miembro de los Restauradores de Eldia ―miró los cadáveres definitivos de Bertolt y Reiner, pero los vio escapar― ¡QUE NO ESCAPEN!_

― _**¡FŪTON: SHINKŪ RENPA NO JUTSU! (E. VIENTO: JUTSU SERIE DE OLAS DE VACÍO)**_ _―El rubio y el castaño fueron alcanzados por las cuchillas de viento y despedazados._

 _Tras una larga explicación, sobre el estado en el cual los Eldianos vivían como ciudadanos de segunda categoría en guetos, en Marley, sobre como los niños Eldianos eran usados como Soldados, por Marley prometiéndoles la ciudadanía y la misión de recuperar el misterioso poder de La Coordenada y de El Titán Fundador, Grisha contó a su hermano, como él era el responsable de su nacimiento: si él no hubiera delatado a Los Restauradores de Eldia, su padre no hubiera sido empujado de la muralla, no hubiera atravesado el desierto y no hubiera llegado hasta la isla, para conocer a su madre y que él naciera. Como, él había estado consiguiendo información, gracias a unos dispositivos tecnológicos colocados en los cuerpos de Bertolt y Reiner, sabiendo de su identidad y creando un pequeño grupo, con el objetivo de aliarse a los habitantes de las murallas, destruir Marley y salvar a los Eldianos que vivían en el otro continente. Solo gracias a Historia, Eren (la Coordenada) y a Naruto (quien sabía leer el lenguaje corporal) comprobaron que Zeke decía la verdad y le soltaron._

 _Zeke entregó el mapa de las ciudades de Marley, se comprometió a ayudarlos en todo cuanto pudiera y a mandarles información, se fue junto a la chica del Titán Mandíbula._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

―Me hablaron mucho de ti, Tobi ―dijo Naruto, mientras que un enmascarado, vestido con una túnica negra, salía de entre las sombras.

―Desapareciste del radar ―dijo el hombre, mientras mostraba un Gunbai ―He venido por Kyūbi.

―No lo tendrás ―aseguró Naruto, mientras que enviaba Chakra a uno de sus brazos, liberando su espada, le daba filo de Fūton y concentraba el poder de velocidad de su titán.

―Ya lo veremos ―dijo el enmascarado, antes de lanzarse contra Naruto y lanzar un golpe con el Gunbai, solo para ser bloqueado por la espada del rubio, quien lanzó una patada ―Quien diría que vivirías en un continente casi desconocido, ¿he?

― ¿Cómo diste conmigo? ―preguntó Naruto― ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

―Admito que no fue fácil ―dijo él ―Pero… un arma: el Gedo Mazō me dejó verlo.

―Interesante ―dijo Naruto, rompiendo con la concentración de su enemigo, al atacarlo con viento puro, alejándose, para luego saltar y tratar de cortarlo en dos, pero a pesar de que lo atravesó, lo encontró ileso.

― **¡Amaterasu!** ―exclamó, mientras que el suelo donde antes había estado el rubio era cubierto por fuego negro ¿Qué? ―no había nadie ante él. Nunca antes había esquivado el Amaterasu ―Eres veloz.

―Y solo estoy empezando ―dijo Naruto sonriente ―Sígueme, si puedes ―desapareció en un **Fūton: Shunshin**.

―No escaparás de nuevo, Kyūbi ―advirtió, mientras que era absorbido por su Sharingan. Apareció en un campo extenso, solo para no verlo por ningún lado y activar su Mangekyō― ¿Dónde es…? ―salió volando por un golpe a gran velocidad, giró sobre sí mismo mientras buscaba a su enemigo, pero recibió otro par de golpes, uno en la mejilla, el cual agrietó la máscara y otro a la altura del hombro, que le dolió― ¿Qué…?

― **¡Fūton: Atsugai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Daño de Presión)** ―escuchó y se hundió en la tierra, para esquivar el Jutsu, salió en otro lugar, solo para soltar un grito, cuando fue alcanzado en la espalda por un puño, recubierto de viento.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―exclamó, tras girarse y arrojar una esfera de fuego contra Naruto.

― ¡Reika! ―una guadaña reemplazó la espada y tras eso, Naruto cortó el aire, soltando una hoja de viento helado que hizo desaparecer el Jutsu ―Tengo mucha información sobre ti y sobre tus compañeros... Obito.

El ojo se abrió y la pupila se dilató― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―preguntó enfadado, su enemigo sonrió.

―Tuve un pacto con Shinigami-Sama ―dijo Naruto ―Ella decía que… mi alma era muy pura, para vivir en la porquería del mundo Shinobi y tras decirme esas palabras y que yo aceptara mi nueva vida ―abrió los brazos, mostrando que era su vida actual ―Colocó toda la información… en mi cerebro ―dio unos golpecitos a su cabeza, antes de mover velozmente su Guadaña y lanzar un golpe de hielo, el cual fue esquivado por su enemigo, haciéndose a un lado.

― **¡Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Zarza Asfixiante)** ―exclamó, alzando su brazo derecho para tratar de atrapar a su enemigo, el cual desapareció en un estallido de velocidad, solo para posarse ante él, antes de que todo se iluminara por una luz dorada― ¡¿Pero qué…?! ―Uzumaki Naruto, el hijo de su Sensei, había… se había…

¡SE HABÍA TRANSFORMADO EN UNA FORMA MONSTRUOSA DE SÍ MISMO!

Obito reconoció que la situación se había vuelto peligrosa, pero no pudo usar el Kamui, pues este no funcionó como solía hacerlo y fue atrapado, para luego sentir como si su cuerpo fuera cortado, mientras que todos tendrían que estar escuchando sus gritos de dolor.


	25. Chapter 25

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **:::::**

 **25**

 **:::::**

Dos años despues de la alianza con el hermano de Eren, Paradise entró en una nueva era de revolución industrial, gracias a los tratados de comercio con los países Hizuru y Monzen, ayudando Paradise a estos dos países con su propia tecnología o con alimentos y animales exóticos, para una reforestación de flora y fauna. Así mismo Hizuru ayudó con su propia tecnología civil y militar.

Algunos Eldianos de Marley, comenzaron a llegar a Paradise, otorgando al reino información sobre el mundo exterior y siendo aceptados, pues los planes de Levi para la mejoría de la caza y la agricultura, así como el hecho del uso de la Coordenada, para deshacerse de los Titanes que habitaban las playas de la isla, fue algo beneficioso para Paradise.

―No puedo creer esto ―dijo Eren, quien salió de "el seguro distrito Miltras", para dar un paseo por Trost y saludar al pueblo, pues Historia dijo que los reyes no debían de quedarse rezagados y a salvo en su distrito, cuando pueden ayudar a los otros, era el tipo de cambios e ideas que los antiguos políticos habrían desacreditado y por eso mismo, todos ellos descansaban bajo una prudente capa de tierra ―Y pensar... y pensar que siempre deseé ver el mar.

―Lamento mucho… todo lo que Paradise pasó, por culpa de Fritz ―dijo Annie, mientras que Historia se juntaba con ellos y agarraba uno de los brazos de Eren, al tiempo que Annie hacía lo mismo.

―Lo resolvimos ―dijo Historia, mientras acomodaba la corona de Eren, pero él la volvía a desacomodar, dejándola en un delicado equilibrio y balance, ambas rubias solo suspiraron.

Mientras tanto, en Maria, Naruto caminó hacía un restaurante ―Disculpe caballero ―dijo y el hombre se giró, era un hombre de cabello blanco lacio, llevaba una camisa de botones roja y un pantalón negro― ¿Qué se le ofrece en el distrito Quinta?

―Veo que mis informantes decían la verdad ―dijo el hombre, varios miembros de la Policía Militar y miembros del Escuadrón de Control (fundado recientemente), rodearon al hombre, pero este alzó lentamente sus brazos ―No tengo deseos de pelear, solo deseo hablar con su… gobernador.

―Relish, Schneider, conmigo ―un hombre que en su chaqueta llevaba el símbolo de un escudo con un unicornio verde y otro con un ala azul y una blanca, siguieron a Naruto tras un: "Como usted ordene, gobernador Miller", a lo cual el hombre alzó una ceja.

― ¿Por qué te ha llamado con el apellido Miller? ―preguntó el Gama Sen'nin, mientras caminaban por Quinta, hasta el distrito Karanese, tras cruzar la muralla Rose y llegaron a _La Casa del Gobernador_ , donde le esperaba su prometida: Mikasa Ackerman, Naruto suspiró y recibió los documentos, para luego ir a su escritorio y comenzar a firmar.

―La historia es larga… Jiraiya ―dijo Naruto ―Pero soy yo quien necesita respuestas: ¿Por qué Hiruzen me ocultó el asunto de que mis padres estaban vivos? ―Jiraiya suspiró, no tenía razón para ocultarlo. Ya habían pasado suficientes años.

―Hace ya muchos años Naruto, cuando yo aun era muy joven, fui llamado por el Gama Sen'nin del Myōboku, cuyo nombre es Gamamaru y me dijo que yo entrenaría a un joven que cambiaría el mundo ―dijo Jiraiya ―Mi vida se volcó en encontrarlo y, despues del sellado de Kyūbi fuera efectuado por tu padre, creí que alguno de tus hermanos sería _El Chico de la Profecía_ , pues ellos tenían el Chakra y el Yōki del Kyūbi.

―Si vienes buscando a Kyūbi, te tengo malas noticias ―Jiraiya alzó una ceja, pues estaba allí justamente por el Kyūbi, por su Chakra e Yōki más bien, pues deseaba repetir lo que había hecho Minato en el pasado y darles esas energías a Kaito y Saori, estaba convencido de que ellos eran Los Chicos de la Profecía y necesitaban ese poder, para vencer a Akatsuki. ―Shinigami-Sama y yo hicimos un pacto y cuando Sasuke consiguió matarme en el Valle del Fin, ella se encargó de Kyūbi, sellándola en quién sabe dónde para luego hacerme reencarnar en este continente y en este cuerpo ―Naruto mostró su cuello y luego envió Chakra, mostrando el símbolo de la alianza con Shinigami, algo que debería de ser casi que imposible, pero que estaba muy bien documentado.

― ¿Me permitirías cerciorarme de tus palabras? ―preguntó él y Naruto asintió, Jiraiya le pidió subirse la camiseta, para revisar el abdomen del chico, envió Chakra, pero el **Shishō Fūin** , no apareció y esto asustó al hombre, pues no habían registro de la reaparición o avistamiento de Kyūbi en el Continente Shinobi a pesar de que habían pasado casi cuatro años desde el Valle del Fin― ¿Qué ocurrió? ―Naruto sonrió y le contó la historia a Jiraiya, además de decirle, que no se preocupara por Obito. Esto extrañó a Jiraiya, quien se retiró de Paradise, pues Naruto no tenía lo que él buscaba.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jiraiya volvió a las Shinobi Godaikoku y corrió hacía la oficina de su alumno.

Las cosas en Konoha habían sido malas, pues el continente se acabó enterando de que Minato y Kushina, abandonaron a su primogénito. Aquello les valió perder todas las alianzas que Konoha tuvo en el pasado y, actualmente, la aldea estaba en ruinas, pues cientos de aldeanos la habían abandonado, cuando el comercio dejó de fluir. Sin los aldeanos, los propios Shinobis cabezas de hogar y clanes enteros, tuvieron que comenzar a trabajar en su auto-sustentación, además de que el Damiyō dejó de ayudarlos, al descubrir como la aldea entera llegó a odiar y marginar al primogénito de Minato, el Damiyō había sido muy duro con el Hokage y su esposa, llegando a destruir cientos de pergaminos del clan Uzumaki, pues según él, Kushina tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su cabeza, así mismo, se llevó cientos de yenes de las arcas de los miembros del consejo civil, quienes eran los más ricos de toda Konoha, diciendo que lo entregaría a Naruto una vez que apareciera.

Los líderes de clanes, nunca retuvieron a sus Shinobis, cuando estos atacaban a Naruto, siendo que él, era un niño inocente, sin idea alguna de nada y por esto mismo, fueron desacreditados en Hi no Kuni, como hombres y mujeres no-merecedores de sus títulos de jefes de clan.

Las cosas no iban bien en Konoha, pero al menos habían recuperado parte de su estatus, con los acontecimientos de Akatsuki: Cuando el Godaime Kazekage fue secuestrado por Deidara y Sasori, el equipo conformado por Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Kaito y Namikaze Saori, fueron en su rescate, siendo que Kaito y Saori desactivaron la barrera y sacaron a Gaara de allí. Los Akatsuki se dividieron y Kaito junto a Kakashi, enfrentaron a Deidara, logrando derrotarlo con un **Fūton Rasengan** de Kaito. Sakura venció a Sasori, con la ayuda de Saori, recibiendo ambas información sobre un espía del Akatsuki, que estaba cerca de Orochimaru.

Con la ayuda de Tensō, trataron de engañar a Kabuto, pero se descubrió que Kabuto trabajaba para ambos lados y en ese momento, los hermanos Namikaze saltaron al campo de batalla, atacando a Orochimaru, pero este envenenó a Saori y huyó, sin embargo pudieron seguirlos, llegando a su base, la cual fue destruida por Kaito, este mismo fue confundido por Sasuke, creyendo que se trataba de Naruto, pero Kabuto dijo que no era Naruto y reveló quienes eran ambos desconocidos, dejando a Sasuke en shock. Kaito, le derrotó en un combate de Rasengan contra Chidori, siendo este llevado de vuelta a Konoha, mientras que Orochimaru y Kabuto trataban de huir, tras la súbita convocación de Kakashi y Jiraiya en el campo de batalla por parte de Tenso, los tres Jōnnin lograron ambos herir al Hebi Sen'nin, a pesar de las protestas de Sakura, el Gama Sen'nin esposó a Sasuke y lo llevó a Konoha.

En Kumo, la Jinchūriki de Nibi logró transformarse en la Bijū y evitó ser capturada, además de lograr herir a sus enemigos, con un Katon especial, haciéndolos huir.

A eso, le siguió una batalla entre los miembros del equipo Ino-Shika-Chō, en la cual su Jōnnin-Sensei: Sarutobi Azuma, perdió la vida, por culpa de Hidan, uno de los miembros del grupo Zombi. Una destrozada Yamanaka Ino, por la muerte de su Sensei, atacó a Hidan, dejándolo en un estado vegetal.

Aunque Minato había deseado matar a Sasuke, por considerarlo el principal culpable de la desaparición de su hijo Naruto, los ancianos contrataron a los mejores abogados de toda Hi no Kuni, evitando la muerte del Uchiha. Pero logrando Minato encarcelarlo por alta traición y ni siquiera los estúpidos argumentos de Sakura, una Iryō-Nin quien estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Kaito, solo por ponerse en medio para proteger a Sasuke, pudieron ayudar a que el Uchiha se salvara de la prisión.

Los miembros de Akatsuki, uno por uno (o de dos en dos), fueron cayendo en manos de las aldeas Shinobi: Kakusu fue descubierto por los Jinchūriki's de Kumo, tras volver una segunda ocasión, siendo asesinado. Itachi fue asesinado por Sasuke, junto a Deidara. Kisame fue asesinado por Terumi Mei. Sasori murió a manos de Minato, cuando dijo tener información sobre Naruto, aunque resultó ser mentira.

Hasta que solo quedaba uno y en ese momento, se hizo una reunión de los Gokages, logrando así que el enmascarado que había atacado Konoha hace ya 16 años, se presentara y declarara la IV Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

― ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A NARUTO, MALDITO BASTARDO?! ―Gritó Kushina, tras escuchar que el enmascarado demandaba la entrega del Hachibi.

― ¿Yo? ―preguntó él, con cierta burla ―Kushina-San, usted no sabe verdaderamente lo que aconteció en esa batalla, ¿verdad? Veo que aun no le han comunicado el asunto de Paradise ―El Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Raikage y Kazekage se mostraron confundidos, pues no sabían de qué hablaba el enmascarado, el cual se retiró su camiseta, mostrando grandes cicatrices de heridas infringidas ―Ni a usted, ni a Minato o a los… ¿Yonkages? Ese chico es más veloz que tú, Minato. Es más poderoso que todos ustedes juntos, pues ni siquiera Minato pudo herirme en nuestro encuentro hace ya 16 años o sus estúpidos hijos, pudieron herirme en nuestro encuentro cuando fueron tras Sasuke para evitar que matara a Itachi ―todo esto lo decía con burla en su voz ―Ya no eres el Shinobi más poderoso con vida, Minato y Kyūbi no está en manos del chico ―aquello asombró a los presentes. Jiraiya, contó lo poco que sabía: Paradise era una isla en el Occidente, la cual estaba en guerra con otra nación llamada Marley y ambas naciones tenían una tecnología comparada con las mostradas por Amegakure y Haru no Kuni, estas palabras asombraron a todos y los dejaron sin saber qué pensar.

Pero, Jiraiya reveló única y exclusivamente a la familia Namikaze, que Naruto y varios compañeros suyos, poseían algo llamado _Modo Kyōjin_. Además de la relación entre Naruto y aquella chica llamada Mikasa Ackerman.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Miltras; Palacio Real**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Podemos confiar en el Jefe de Guerra Jaeger? ―preguntó Annie, a su reina y a su prometido.

―Nos ha entregado información actualizada de Marley ―le recordó Historia ―Está bien que desconfiemos de él y de su información, pero no podemos simplemente ignorar una posibilidad como esta.

― ¿Tenemos un plan? ―preguntó Naruto a los reyes.

―Naruto ―dijo Historia ―Una vez, nos hablaste sobre las invocaciones de Chakra, ¿Cómo se hace?

―Ya les he enseñado sobre los sellos de manos para diversos Jutsus―todos asintieron, ni siquiera el propio Naruto, sabía cómo era posible que esa información estuviera en su cabeza ―Pues bien, hace falta una secuencia para una invocación, la cual es: Jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono y carnero, luego se coloca la mano en el suelo y ya que ninguno de nosotros, tiene un contrato, seríamos enviados a otra dimensión, en la cual encontraremos un grupo de animales gigantes y parlantes ―explicó Naruto, asombrándolos a todos, incluso Mikasa y Annie lo creyeron una broma, pero Naruto estaba serio.

―Naruto-Kun y yo lo haremos ―dijo Mikasa, decidida a confiar en su novio, los demás asintieron y ambos Duques abandonaron la seguridad de la ciudad de Miltras, saliendo de la seguridad de la ciudad, con el Equipo de Maniobras, era mejor en una zona deshabitada de la isla, si es que las criaturas eran del tamaño que Naruto comentaba.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―ambos desaparecieron en un par de nubes de humo.

Naruto apareció rodeado por ranas gigantes. _(Ranas, no Sapos)_

Mikasa apareció rodeada por osos negros.

Cada uno, pasó por una prueba y volvieron con moretones y cortes en sus ropas o cuerpos, dijeron que tuvieron suerte y funcionó, pero no querían hablar del asunto, así que Historia ordenó no preguntarles y concentrarse en los mapas ofrecidos por Zeke, así como la información de las familias más poderosas de Marley.

―Tal vez no los atacaremos hoy, ni mañana ―expresó Historia ―Pero ellos, despertaron a los titanes de la isla, ellos atacaron nuestra ciudad, ellos son los culpables de las pérdidas de tantas vidas ―Annie bajó la cabeza, mientras sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella ―Si se atreven a cuestionar a mi compañera, Annie Leonhart, ordenaré que los ejecuten. Les pido a ustedes, capitanes y generales, centrarse en los mapas y números otorgados por Zeke ―todos asintieron y comenzaron a trabajar.

― _Historia no es una Titánide Cambiante, pero da miedo_ ―pensó Eren, algo asustado de estar junto a su _otra_ novia rubia.


	26. La IV Guerra Mundial Shinobi

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **26: La IV Guerra Mundial Shinobi**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando las Naciones Elementales, se negaron a cooperar con Madara, para entregar a los Bijū's y permitirle completar el Plan Ojo de Luna, la guerra estalló.

Las fronteras fueron selladas y los muelles fueron cerrados en caso de que Akatsuki intentara algo, como un ataque sorpresa por cualquier ciudad portuaria.

 **Primer Día**

Pronto, se encontrarían con los Edo Tensei de Kabuto y con los Zetsu, en Kusa no Kuni, pero el ejercito Samurái pudo con los Zetsu's, mientras que las tropas comandadas por el equipo de medio alcance de las Fuerzas Shinobi.

Un grupo de Edo-Akatsuki, compuesto por el hermano de Sai (Shin), Deidara y un Shinobi de Kiri, atacaba desde el aire, al grupo comandado por Minato, empleando arcilla explosiva, con Kunai's y Shuriken's de Etiquetas Explosivas, pero Minato comandó a sus fuerzas de largo alcance, creando fusiones entre elementos, como el Shakuton (Katon + Fūton) o el Hyōton (Suiton + Fūton), creándose balas de calor y de hielo, logrando derribar al ave y sellando a los Edo Tensei.

Los Zetsu's actuaron en la noche, asesinando a los Ninjas aislados y trataron de acercarse al palacio de los Damiyō. Verdaderamente Obito no pensó el porqué los Damiyō estarían en el campo de batalla, pues bien: todo fue una trampa, siendo sellados aquellos Zetsu's de infiltración, quienes tenían como misión, matar no solo a los Damiyō, sino además hacerse pasar por los Ninjas y crear caos.

En el día, los escuadrones de: Emboscada y Distracción, el escuadrón de Ataque Sorpresa, pudieron sellar a Sasori, Deidara y Shin.

En Kirigakure Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Santa, Maki, Pakura y Hatake Kakashi, enfrentaron a los resucitados **7** Espadachines de la Niebla, pero era una formación de los Espadachines, que contenían a los mejores de cada generación. Pero Shikaku logra detenerlos, tras la muerte de Santa y Pakura, siendo Maki y Kakashi quienes los sellarían.

En Tetsu no Kuni, un grupo de Shinobis especializados en Doton, desenterraron a los Zetsu's y permitieron a los Samurái y Ninjas expertos en Kenjutsu, combatir a los Zetsu's y masacrarlos con Katon y Kenjutsu.

 **Segundo día**

El Nidaime Tsuchikage, Yondaime Hokage y el ejército de Shiro Zetsu, acompañados por Sandaime Kazekage y el Sandaime Raikage, atacaron a parte de la cuarta división de la alianza, junto a Onoki, Gaara, Kaito, Mei, Tsunade, Minato y Ӕ. Pero Onoki hizo desaparecer a las fuerzas enemigas con su Jinton, mientras que Kaito y Minato acababan con el Raikage y el Kazekage con un Rasengan doble.

En la mañana del Tercer día, Itachi y Nagato ayudaron a Kaito, Saori y a Bee, diciéndoles donde estaba la base de Akatsuki, pero cuando Nagato fue controlado por Kabuto, Itachi lo selló con la espada Totsuga de su Susano'o.

Del escuadrón de larga distancia, solo quedaban unos pocos, pues la mayoría fueron asesinados por el Tenga Shinsei (Meteoro) de Madara.

Tsunade, Minato, Gaara, Onoki, Ӕ y Mei, se lanzaron contra Madara.

Sasuke e Itachi se aliaron para ir por Kabuto, logrando derrotarlo con el Izanami, pero Sasuke decapitó a Kabuto, matándolo y haciendo que los Edo Tensei volvieran al mundo puro, menos Madara, quien se había liberado de su control.

En el campo de batalla, solo quedaba un Madara, quien no pudo alzarse con la inmortalidad, por culpa de un sello colocado por Kushina, quien fue derrotada y no podía moverse de donde estaba o sería atravesada por una lanza del Chakra del Susano'o de Madara, solo un centímetro por debajo del corazón.

Kaito y Saori salieron de allí, para hacerle frente a Tobi y liberar con un sello otorgado por su madre a los Jinchūriki's resucitados y que dejaran de ser los Rikudō de Tobi, haciendo enfurecer al enmascarado al ver lo que sus enemigos habían hecho.

Ambos hermanos Namikaze se enfrentaron al enmascarado, con el refuerzo de Kakashi y Guy, pero las palabras lastimeras de este ultimo sobre la vida de Naruto y sobre que este era más fuerte que todos ellos, lograron desconcentrarlos y logrando Obito apuñalarlos a todos con Kunai's envenenados. Pero aun así Kaito se repone y logra destruir su máscara, mostrando que era Obito, pero eso no importa, pues Madara llega al campo de batalla, dando a relucir su Rinnegan y libera a cientos de Cerberos, que tratan de matar al grupo, aunque los hermanos Namikaze emplean un Rasen Shuriken en cada mano, masacrando a las invocaciones, al tiempo que invocan a los sapos, Kakashi a los perros y Guy a las tortugas.

Kakashi y Obito luchan en la dimensión Kamui, logrando Saori evitar que Obito escape de la dimensión en la cual se encuentra y tenga que luchar de frente contra Kakashi, logrando el Nukennin malherir a Kakashi y casi hacerle perder las piernas, por el Mokuton, pero Kakashi consigue dejar una herida grande y sangrante en Obito, gracias al Raikiri Eisō.

Madara intenta atacarlos con su Susano'o, tras reconocer que son el último gran obstáculo en su Plan Ojo de Luna, pero Guy activa la 7ª puerta y ataca con fuerza y velocidad a Madara, quien, en ese momento de desesperación, viendo como el Susano'o se va quebrando como papel, pregunta a Obito que sucedió con el Edo Tensei, con el cascaron de Jūbi y él dijo que "alguien" lo selló nuevamente en la luna, haciendo que Madara se enfureciera, pues necesitaba demasiado tiempo para recoger el Chakra bestial que luego le permitiría invocar a Jūbi nuevamente, pero no había tiempo. Así que activó el Shinra Tensei, mezclándolo con el Katon, matando a Guy, aunque los demás sobrevivieron gracias a que Kakashi empleó el Kamui en la llamarada. Momento en el cual Obito le saca su Sharingan a Kakashi y Madara le arranca el Rin'negan a Obito.

Obito y Madara crean un Susano'o gigante y atacan al resto de la alianza, pereciendo muchos más en ese ataque. Pero Kaito y Saori asombran a ambos Uchiha, al poder formar un Seudo-Susano'o solo con su Chakra y algo de Senjutsu.

El Susano'o ataca a todos con un cañón de Chakra, siendo gran parte del ejercito protegidos por el Kaiten Hyūga, muriendo Neji e Hinata, Hinata le confiesa su cariño a Sasuke y él le confiesa su amor, diciendo que acabó por el resto del ejercito Zetsu y aliándose con Kaito y Saori. Madara gruñe al ver como solo quedaban Obito y él, por ser derrotados. Inmediatamente Kushina, Saori y Karin, atacan a los Uchiha con sus cadenas, teniendo ellos no solo que esquivar las cadenas del trío Uzumaki, sino que ellas emplean el Taju Kage Bushin, empeorando las cosas pero ellos dos, a pesar de los intentos de Madara por usar el Shinra Tensei, pronto se darían cuenta de que el escuadrón de Fūinjutsu, ya sabía sobre tal Jutsu devastador y habían marcado todo el terreno de batalla con sellos anti-gravedad, evitando el uso de ese Jutsu en especifico.

Kaito pudo matar a Obito, cuando este fue poseído Kuroi Zetsu, con un **Shakuton: Rasen Shuriken** , evitando que Zetsu hiciera lo que fuera que intentara hacer, obteniendo Kaito el fuego por parte del Amaterasu de Sasuke y así evitando que Madara renaciera como un inmortal.

Sasuke fue asesinado por Madara, quien literalmente le sacó el corazón, pero aun así, el **Chibaku Tensei** surtió efecto, justo cuando Kuroi Zetsu se dispuso a poseer a Madara y despertar a su madre (aunque no sabía que Madara no había podido poseerla, ni siquiera notó la inexistencia del Gedō Mazo o del árbol Shinju), desgraciadamente ambos (Madara y Zetsu) fueron sellados en una segunda luna.

La 4ª Guerra Mundial Shinobi terminó.

Mientras que la familia Namikaze, se preguntaba si deberían de hacer una visita a Paradise.

 _ **N/A: ¿Deberían ellos de visitar a Naruto y ayudar en la guerra contra Marley?**_


	27. Un encuentro glacial

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **27: Un encuentro glacial**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La brisa del mar, llegaba a ellos. Tras muchos años sin siquiera haber dejado la aldea o su antiguo hogar, Kushina no pudo evitar sentirse viva por un instante.

—Entonces, Jiraiya-Sensei —habló Kushina — ¿Cómo es ese lugar?

—Es un continente, en el cual existe únicamente, un asentamiento humano —dijo Jiraiya —No sé qué más puedo decir, Kushina —la mujer suspiró. No sabía cómo o qué preguntar sobre su hijo. Su primogénito. Aquel al cual abandonaron hace ya tantos años. Era... Era doloroso. Tanto a Minato como a Kushina, les dolía haber vuelto a Konoha y no haber podido encontrar a su hijo.

— _Por una estúpida profecía... Abandoné a mi hijo_ —pensó Minato. Aquella verdad, aquél recuerdo... Cuando volvieron a la aldea, no solo lo hicieron por el asunto de que Akatsuki se estaba comenzando a mover, sino que lo hicieron porque el Chakra y el Yōki de Kyūbi se habían agotado y Jiraiya, llamó a Minato, para que repitieran el proceso de sellado y eso a él le pareció bien, además de que tendrían la excusa de que se habían enterado del ataque y venían para ayudar. El que vieran al Yondaime Hokage, aquel que por su cuenta destruyó a todo el ejército de Iwagakure, les daría la... La seguridad que Konoha necesitaría, en ese duro momento — _No volvimos... No volví porque me preocupara Naruto principalmente, sino porque yo... Iba a matarlo_ —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se asustó cuando su esposa se acercó para saber qué pensaba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Minato-Kun? —preguntó.

—H... Hai... Estoy bien, Kushina-Chan —dijo más calmado —Oye... ¿Sabes acaso, que le diremos a Naruto cuando lo veamos?

—Seamos sinceros Minato-Kun —fueron las palabras de su esposa y él volvió a su propio mundo —El Chakra y el Yōki de Kyūbi eran un factor de riesgo, que no supimos manejar de forma madura y que cuando volvimos a la aldea, lo hicimos con la tonta esperanza de que él nos perdonaría solo por explicárselo.

Minato mostró una sonrisa —Esperaba que tú fueras la optimista —Suspiró por centésima ocasión y su sonrisa se borró, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa con una de las suyas y le acariciaba los nudillos —Creo que nuestro pequeño remolino es todo lo que tenemos en mente, ¿No? —Kushina asintió.

— ¡NOS ATACAN! —gritó el capitán, antes de que el barco fuera golpeado por una bala de cañón.

— ¡Retírense ahora mismo! —Gritó la capitana del otro barco— ¡Estas aguas pertenecen al Imperio de Marley!

—No nos vamos a retirar —gruñó Kushina, poniéndose en la Proa, mirando a la capitana del otro barco —Retírense o les daré una lección de poder, que te juro: Jamás olvidarás —su cabello se elevó y hubo explosiones, mientras que el barco de Marley comenzaba a ataque.

— ¡Nadie se mete con la nación de Marley! —gritó ella.

— **¡Yōton: Yōryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Muro de Lava)** —exclamó Jiraiya, mientras creaba el muro y las balas se incrustaban en la lava aún ardiente — ¡CAPITÁN, ACERQUENOS AL BARCO ENEMIGO!

— ¡Como usted ordene, Jiraiya-Sama! —dijo el timonel acercándose.

— ¡Prepárense para...!

— ¡Yōton: Yōryūheki no Bakuhatsu no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Explosión del Muro de Lava) —El muro no solo explotó, sino que libero una lluvia de rocas ardientes, que quemaron a los Marleyanos y hundieron su barco, con su propia munición. Tras otros dos días de viajar sin contratiempos, llegaron a la isla, donde fueron revisados por varios anillos de protección de la isla y la ciudad, siendo conducidos a Miltras, ante los reyes (Eren e Historia), la virreina (Annie) y los duques (Naruto y Mikasa). Naruto abrió sus ojos cuando vio entrar a un hombre idéntico a su antiguo yo y con la bandana de Konoha. Minato, Kushina, Kaito y Salto abrieron los ojos, pues según las historias que de él les habían contado Kakashi y el Sandaime, Naruto tendría que ser idéntico a Minato, pero esto era más acertado a la descripción que de él, hizo Jiraiya: «Cabello rebelde pero no al extremo que el de Minato, ojos azul turquesa, carece de sus antiguamente características marcas en las mejillas»

—Me... Me alegro de por fin poder conocerte, Naru-Chan —dijo Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos, sin ver qué el cabello de su hijo no era en forma de... Picos como el de su marido, sino una mata de cabello rubio pálido sin ser peinada, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro y su piel estaba bronceada por la falta de árboles en la isla.

—No te conozco —dijo Naruto de forma fría —Y te conviene dirigirte con respeto a un duque y gobernador, extranjera —aquello congeló a Kushina en su lugar y ella cayó en la cuenta de algo obvio: Ellos conocían la historia de su hijo, pero su hijo no conocía su historia, ni sabía quiénes eran.

—Mi nombre es Namikaze Minato, soy tu padre, Naruto —dijo el rubio, encontrando doloroso el tono de cabello, de ojos, de piel y... De voz que su hijo acababa de usar con su esposa, aunque el acercamiento de su esposa ciertamente no fue el más correcto.

—Buena broma —dijo el rubio, descolocado a los extranjeros, mientras Naruto miraba al anciano —Debí saber que no podía confiar en un extranjero, ¿No es así?

—Naruto, este hombre es en verdad tú padre: Namikaze Minato, ella es tu madre Uzumaki Kushina, ellos son tus hermanos: Kaito y Saori. —Dijo Jiraiya.

—Naruto —dijo Historia —Los Enviaremos con la Policía Militar, para que les sean realizados los estudios psicológicos pertinentes.

—Mejor —dijo el rubio, mientras Historia hacia un movimiento de mano y unos soldados vestidos con chaquetas abanas, camisas blancas, pantalones blancos y botas negras se los llevaban, dos por cada uno y varios soldados apuntándoles.

— ¡Niisan, no venimos a lastimar a nadie! —Dijo Kaito algo desesperado —Somos tu familia, no venimos a hacerles daño, nosotros solo... —el pelirrojo agachó su cabeza —Solo queríamos conocerte, eso es todo. Mira nuestras bandanas —agachó solo unos centímetros la cabeza, somos de Konoha, somos de tu aldea natal.

—Solo les realizaremos estudios psicológicos —repitió Mikasa —Si son inocentes, les dejaremos cierto rango de movilidad dentro de las ciudades y si son espías, entonces les será inyectada una solución que les provocará amnesia.

Los miembros de la familia Namikaze abrieron los ojos. Esta visita no tendría por qué haber sido así. Solo iban a visitar a su hijo/hermano, solo querían conocerlo, hacer las paces y pedirle perdón, pero ahora... No podían quitarse de encima a los soldados o seguramente serían asesinados antes de lo esperado, debido a la gran cantidad de usuarios de Katanas y de otras armas largas y extrañas.

Al parecer, tendrían que seguir las reglas de esa civilización, que había acogido a Naruto. Kushina decidió que lo haría: Contaría lo que tuviera que contar, soportaría lo que tuviera que soportar... Con tal de poder estar aunque fuera un minuto con su hijo o incluso menos que eso, pues la palabra «Perdóname», no era tan larga o difícil.


	28. Miradas de Hielo y Sospecha

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **28: Miradas de Hielo y Sospecha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo más, tendremos que hacer esto? —gritó Kaito enfadado. Era un Chūnnin y aunque había batallado contra Akatsuki y luchado valientemente en la IV Guerra Mundial Shinobi, aquella guerra duró menos de 3 días, él no sabía lo que era esto… pero los adultos conocían perfectamente, cuan brutales podrían llegar a ser esta clase de torturas— ¡¿Algo de esto es siquiera legal?! —Preguntó, sus padres solo lo miraron con pesar —Nos han estado acribillando con preguntas sin parar, no podemos pasearnos por su ciudad, nos vigilan día y noche, el hecho de tener estas camas es un milagro, nos tratan como si fuéramos criminales.

—Lo que sabemos —dijo Minato también estresado —Es que Paradise lleva muchos años en guerra contra Marley, a los cuales ya nos encontramos. Se han visto en una guerra de por lo menos, unos mil años y llevan encerrados en estas murallas aun más tiempo, ¿realmente crees que confiarán en un grupo de extraños, que dicen tener una relación sanguínea con uno de sus líderes, Kaito? —el pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo se mostró frustrado por los acontecimientos. Esto no se suponía que sería de esta forma. Se suponía que sería una visita turística a la ciudad que acogió a su hermano, aprender algunas palabras, visitar algunos monumentos, hacer las paces con su hermano, construir una amistad. Tocaron a la puerta y Kushina abrió, encontrándose con Naruto y con su novia Mikasa.

—Han superado los interrogatorios, aquí tienen —dijo Mikasa entregándoles cuatro tarjetas de plástico duro de color verde —Podrán pasar de ciudad, en ciudad y de un distrito a otro, solo tienen que mostrar esto.

—Y reduciremos considerablemente, el número de soldados —dijo Naruto, sin siquiera sonreír y Kushina solo murmuró un "gracias", la puerta fue cerrada, sin que Naruto cambiara su rostro— ¿Vamos a hacer una revisión a Utopía y Karanese? —preguntó, mientras salían caminando, la pelinegra asintió.

—Naruto —dijo ella— ¿Por qué te comportas de forma tan fría, con tu familia?

—No confío en ellos. No confío en los extranjeros fácilmente —contestó, ella abrió su boca, pero él habló primero —Hice un pacto con Shinigami, ella reconstruyó mi cuerpo y mis rasgos, este no es el Naruto que ellos conocen. No es mi rostro, mis ojos o mi cabello, mi voz es cercana a la original, pero no totalmente.

—Ahora entiendo —dijo ella —Entonces… ¿los dioses existen? —Fue su pregunta— ¿Crees en el demonio de la tierra?

—Sí. Sí creo que Ymir se encontró con el demonio de la tierra, creo efectivamente que ella hizo un sacrificio —dijo Naruto —Aunque mis palabras te sean difíciles de creer: Shinigami-Sama, me obsequió mis armas y un estilo de combate. Estilo que actualmente no puedo usar, debido a que he tenido que acostumbrarme al estilo de esgrima, empleado por el EDM3D.

Esto era lo más cercano que la familia Namikaze (y Jiraiya) estarían jamás del paraíso y del infierno. La ciudad entera los miraba como si fueran la fuente de alguna enfermedad mortal, su hijo usaba siempre un tono profesional con ellos y siempre andaba en reuniones en Miltras. Aquella situación era el infierno sobre todo para Kushina, quien intentaba acercarse a su hijo, pero siempre se encontraba con Mikasa, al acercarse a la Casa del Gobernador y siempre contestaba lo mismo: «Él se encuentra en una reunión con X general o con X comandante, por favor Kushina-San, vuelva en otro momento», además, ella intentaba ignorar a los nada discretos soldados con sus rifles, los cuales estaban parados sobre las cornisas y con ordenes textuales de su propio hijo: «Si hacen algún movimiento sospechoso, de niveles del 3 al 5, tienen permiso no solo de abrir fuego, sino de usar armamento anti-titán», su hijo los odiaba, eso para ella estaba claro, además: ¿Qué otra cosa podrían obtener de él, sino era odio y desprecio, tras haberlo abandonado a su suerte, mientras ellos entrenaban a sus hermanos y él vivía el infierno en una aldea, que ellos inocentemente creyeron que lo alabarían, por revelar que él tenía en su interior a la bestia que casi los destruye a todos?, suspiró y se preguntó qué nivel de sospecha, tenía un suspiro.

— ¿Hoy también iremos a tratar de visitar a Aniki? —preguntó Kaito fastidiado, era obvio que su hermano los odiaba y él ya estaba cansándose de estar en esa ciudad amurallada.

—Sí Kaito —gruñó su madre —Hoy también iremos a verlo. Y más te vale sonreír y tener una buena disposición.

—Perdóname Okasan, pero Aniki nos odia. No podemos nunca encontrarlo, porque supuestamente anda reunido con algún miembro del ejército, no podemos ir a lugares turísticos normales dentro de las ciudades y siempre es Mikasa-San quien nos recibe en la puerta de la casa —dijo Kaito.

—Iremos a Miltras y trataremos de hablar con él, en el Palacio Real —dijo Minato. Kaito suspiró y se giró, solo para encontrarse a su hermana con esa mirada y sonrisa enfermiza. Estaba claro que ella había puesto a su hermano en un pedestal de divinidad y de Sex Apple masculino y se preguntó que tanto le vería al rubio… —un halcón pasó volando y luego se escuchó un estruendo a la lejanía, mientras que muchos soldados, algunos con escudos de rosas y otros con escudos de alas blancas y azules, se dirigían hacía la muralla María, algo malo estaba pasando.

—Quizás… quizás si la situación no nos supera, podríamos contar con la ayuda de las invocaciones, podríamos ayudar a Paradise y podríamos ganarnos la confianza de Aniki —dijo una sonriente Saori. Kaito le miró y suspiró, ya había visto antes esa sonrisa y esos ojos, que casi parecían resplandecer de azul.

— _Saori-Chan está enamorada de Aniki_ —pensó con pesar el pelirrojo, mientras que la familia Namikaze corría por los techos, para llegar al distrito que estaba bajo ataque.

 **En Miltras, en la sala de juntas del Palacio Real.**

—Así es su majestad Jaeger —dijo un general, con una sonrisa —Nuestras tropas, han salido hacía Marley y tal como usted lo ha ordenado, el ataque será con nuestra artillería más destructiva y más capacitada. Se usarán balas de metralla, contra los edificios y balas solidas contra el puerto, su armada y todo soldado que sea visto —el general extendió un mapa y mostró donde atacarían los Destructores y Buques. El ataque estaba dirigido a acabar con sus muelles, dársenas y puertos. Despues, nuestras tropas tratarán de entrar tan rápido como les sea posible, para dejar cargas explosivas. Se usará su creación majestad Jaeger, su… Algodón de Pólvora. —Esta versión del algodón, fue creada accidentalmente por Eren, cuando deseaba colorear algodón normal, para hacerles vestidos a Annie y a Historia, fue en parte un descubrimiento de Eren, cuando mezcló accidentalmente dicho tipo de algodón, el cual era sumamente inflamable con arena volcánica. El laboratorio a las afueras de Shiganshina acabó por explotar, pero Eren salió ileso por su cristalización, al transformarse de forma inconsciente en titán y salvarse, aunque el laboratorio entero fue destruido. El joven Jaeger/Reiss tuvo que probar varias veces la combinación, hasta poder crear algo más potente y mortal, que sería usado en la guerra, creando armamento explosivo, balas explosivas e incluso cuchillas explosivas.

Por otro lado, en la muralla Maria, un montón de… tanques de guerra, estaban por atacar las murallas, pero rápidamente se respondió al ataque con cientos de titanes excéntricos y con la artillería de las Tropas de Guarnición, entonces, aparecieron Zorros, Osos, Sapos y Ranas gigantes, los cuales comenzaron a destruir los tanques de guerra con sus cuerpos y con diversos ataques elementales.

—No podemos esperar más, mi reina Historia —dijo Naruto —Debes atacar de frente a Marley. No solo destruir sus muelles y algo de su infraestructura con las infiltraciones que estamos realizando, sino atacar de frente.

—Estamos de acuerdo, Naruto —dijo Historia seriamente, para luego mirar a su marido —Preparen el Concilio de Guerra. Actualmente tenemos maquinaria militar que antes no teníamos y mejores armas. Quiero saber, cuando podremos atacar. Tenemos nuestras fronteras marítimas cubiertas, por consecuencia, los barcos de guerra Marleyanos seguramente ya fueron destruidos —la rubia se giró completamente, dándoles la espalda —Iré a la torre de control de Quinta —los demás asintieron, mientras la veían marchar.

—Tiene razón —dijo Mikasa, mirando a su hermano y a su novio —Es tiempo de un contraataque —Annie asintió.

—Debemos advertir a Zeke, Eren —dijo Annie a su novio.

Eren se cruzó de brazos —No podemos arriesgarnos a que el aviso sea descubierto por la Inteligencia Marleyana —disparó los ganchos del EDM-3D —Iré al Área 11, para avisar —Annie, Naruto y Mikasa asintieron.

— ¡Comiencen a buscar sobrevivientes del ataque! —Ordenó Naruto, sin prestar atención a los rostros preocupados de su familia— ¡Tenemos que llevar a los heridos al Hospital San Ymir! —los civiles y los miembros de las tropas de exploración, asintieron y comenzaron a usar camillas improvisadas o a llevar los heridos en sus brazos.

—A… Aniki… —murmuró Kaito aun asustado por los vehículos de guerra de Marley.

— ¿Qué deseas? —Preguntó él de forma fría— ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! —cientos de clones aparecieron y comenzaron a auxiliar a los heridos— ¡¿Y BIEN?!

— ¿Quién es Ymir?

—Ella contactó al Demonio de la Tierra, hace ya 1.000 años. Ella obtuvo dos poderes: el Titán Fundador y la Coordenada, el Titán Fundador es uno de los poderes Titánicos de Eren, aunque no hay un cambio físico y la Coordenada… permite el control de los Titanes y de aquellos que tengan los genes de Ymir —resumió Naruto enfadado, este ataque necesitaba ser respondido y ya sabía él, que se estarían preparando para la guerra —Ustedes deben volver al Continente Shinobi.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Kaito enfadado, creyendo que Naruto quería deshacerse de ellos.

— ¡Acabamos de llegar, Niisan! —Protestó Saori— ¡Los actos de Otosan y Okasan no son mi culpa, ni la de Kaito!

—Vuelvan —dijo él sin siquiera mirar a la rubia, quien se estaba enfadando con él, cada vez más —Una autentica guerra entre dos continentes ajenos al mundo Shinobi, está a punto de estallar, literalmente. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con Marley, como para también conseguir una guerra contra Konoha, solo porque el Yondaime y su familia estaban en el lugar y momento equivocados —se giró, al tiempo que activaba el modo Kyōjin, por lo cual fue rodeado por un aura anaranjada —Vuelvan a su continente. Olvídense de la existencia de Marley y Paradise. —Tras eso, salió a toda velocidad.

—No te rindas —dijo una voz fantasmagórica al oído de Saori.


	29. Caminos Distintos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **29: Caminos Distintos**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Saori fue en busca de Naruto. La familia Namikaze se había decidido a retirarse en dos días y aquello le había destrozado el corazón a la rubia. Quizás Naruto tuviera razón, quizás él ya no tuviera el físico que debería de haber tenido cuando vivía en Konoha, ni la misma sangre, quizás este fuera otro cuerpo y aunque poseía sus recuerdos, él había dejado atrás al Mundo Shinobi. Él ya no era el hijo de Minato y Kushina (no les dijo los nombres de sus padres en esta reencarnación, solo para no romperles el corazón), su nombre actual variaba entre el nombre extranjero _Nate_ y su autentico nombre, el cual parecía ser más usado como un apodo, por el rubio.

Llegó a la casa del Gobernador y tocó a la puerta, esperó unos cuantos minutos, siendo la puerta abierta por una Mikasa con el cabello revuelto, una camisa blanca mal abotonada y que le cubría lo justó.

—Oh, eres tú, Saori-San —dijo Mikasa, mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente. Saori no necesitaba ser una _chica genio_ como Sakura, para saber que en este caso su hermano _sí_ estaba en la casa y lo que él había estado haciendo con Mikasa —Ya lo llamo —giró la cabeza— ¡Naruto! —Gritó la pelinegra— ¡Saori-San desea hablar contigo! —escuchó una maldición y el tono enfadado de su hermano, seguramente se estaría vistiendo, volvió su vista hacía Mikasa, quien ahora estaba apoyando su hombro contra el marco de la puerta y le sonreía de forma burlona, sabía lo que ella pensaba —Es muy bueno y… muy grande —Saori se sonrojó, ante las insinuaciones de su... cuñada.

—Oh, eres tú. —Murmuró él. Su cabello estaba igual que… siempre. Largo hasta los hombros, cubriendo uno de sus ojos con un flequillo de cabello, llevaba una camisa blanca de botones, abierta, que permitía ver su torso desnudo y un pantalón negro —Nos vemos despues, Mikasa-Chan —la pelinegra sonrió y se besaron, la Ackerman entró en la casa, cerró la puerta y Naruto comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Saori —Espero que sea importante. Como seguramente te diste cuenta, estábamos ocupados —Saori se sonrojó.

—Quería hablar contigo —dijo ella apenada, por haber interrumpido a su hermano en un momento como ese.

—Sí. Eso incluso Kiba, lo puede ver —dijo él, mientras sacaba un chicle de su bolsillo y lo llevaba a su boca, para empezar a mascarlo— ¿Y…?

—Mañana nos iremos de… del continente —dijo ella.

—Aja.

— ¡Quiero que por favor, entiendas que ni Kaito, ni yo sabíamos nada de esto! —Dijo ella —No sabíamos de tu vida, más que uno que otro mensaje enviado por Jiraiya —él alzó los brazos, indicándole que no sabía de quién le hablaba — ¡Jiraiya, el Gama Sen'nin! —pero la mirada de Naruto no cambió y ella se desesperó — ¡Él fue el maestro de Otosan y nos entrenó a nosotros, él fue un espía de la aldea, enfrentó a uno de los líderes de Akatsuki y perdió un brazo, hasta que murió durante la guerra, con tal de sellar a Orochimaru para siempre! —Miró a su hermano, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero no obtuvo nada, era claro que no había conocido al hombre, pero al menos un leve brillo en sus ojos, que le indicara un pésame, por el alma de su padrino, pero no. Nada, la rubia tragó algo de saliva —Uchiha Obito fue uno de los alumnos de Otosan, compañero de Kakashi y Rin, él le dio el Sharingan a Kakashi, cuando creyó que moriría durante la III Guerra Mundial Shinobi, él sobrevivió, incluso despues de ser aplastado por una roca, fue seducido por el ideal de Madara, fue el autentico líder de Akatsuki, él llegó a conocer a Uchiha Madara y juntos crearon algo llamado el Plan Ojo de Luna. Obito usaba una máscara espiral y se hizo pasar por Madara.

—Sí… le dejé marcadas mis garras y le destrocé un buen par de costillas y parte de la columna, en mi modo Titán —dijo con un tono de un recuerdo lejano.

—Cuando volvimos a la aldea… luego de que fueras exiliado, Otosan mandó a tantos ANBU's como pudo para buscarte —dijo Saori —Nunca te encontramos, estábamos buscando entre las aldeas Shinobi y cuando la guerra contra Akatsuki inició, él tuvo que detener la búsqueda.

—Su continente jamás ha salido de sí mismo, jamás han explorado más allá y es un navegar a ciegas, sé que existe al menos, un continente Samurái… así como este país no ha visto nada además de sus murallas, por casi mil años —dijo Naruto, se escuchó un estruendo y Saori lo abrazo asustada —Suéltame —dijo con un tono frio, la rubia se asustó nuevamente, pero lo soltó —Ven conmigo —ella siguió a su hermano por lo largo y ancho de la ciudad de Utopía y llegaron hasta una muralla, la cual estaba siendo demolida —Estamos construyendo una nueva… ciudad. Los distritos serán barrios, aquellos que antes eran extraños, ahora serán conocidos y hemos iniciado una nueva carrera armamentística y tecnológica, la cual se vio estancada por un poder denominado como "Coordenada". Este país es mi hogar y luchar en su guerra es mi misión y tarea. Ellos confían en mí, soy uno de sus gobernadores y debo guiar a quienes confían en nosotros, para poder destruir a Marley y fundar una nueva paz, tras ayudarlos a la propia Marley a realizar su propio Golpe de Estado. Salvarlos a ellos y acabar con nuestra guerra —respiró profundamente —Este país me necesita, este país necesita la misma paz, que ustedes ya tienen tras acabar con Akatsuki —le puso una mano en el hombro, ella agachó la cabeza. Saori desearía que Kaito estuviera allí, para escuchar a su hermano, apretó sus manos y sus labios, lo agarró por los hombros y lo besó, dejándolo asombrado.

— " _Ahora tengo algo tuyo"_ —susurró Saori y le sonrió tímidamente— _"Tengo algo para recordarte"_

—La memoria es frágil —dijo él, pasándole una mano por el hombro, se acercaron a un camarógrafo, se tomaron una foto y ella se la quedó —Feliz... día, Saori-Chan.

—Buena suerte, hermano —dijo ella, mientras se alejaba y se preparaba para partir hacía Konoha.

Dos días despues, estaban parados en el muelle, los Namikaze subieron a un barco grande y muy fuerte, hecho a partir de una de las maderas más fuertes conocidas: Quebracho. Naruto y Mikasa despidieron a la familia Namikaze, siéndole entregada a Naruto, su bandana Ninja y una máscara ANBU de Kitsune, que su madre le creó, el rubio asintió y ellos zarparon hacía su continente, luego de recibir consejos de Levy, para no acabar encontrándose con las tropas Marleyanas, pero la familia Namikaze tenía algo más, en mente.

Entre el 850 y el 854, gracias al espionaje realizado por el hermano de Eren, se enteraron de que la guerra de Marley contra Las Fuerzas Aliadas de Oriente Medio se había encrudecido, además Zeke les había enviado planos de armas.

Pero Paradise también había desarrollado sus propias armas de fuego y medios de transporte, entre esos, habían creado su versión del biplano, una aeronave de ala fija, con armas de artillería anti-titán. Nuevas armas de fuego y nuevos tipos de armas blancas, tanques móviles, incluso submarinos y una gran carrera armamentística se inició rápidamente para Eldia y sus aliados Hizuru y Naraka, países que también estaban en contra de Marley y que apoyaron el uso de tropas guerrilleras suicidas, contra los distritos de Marley, los cuales eran notificados por Zeke, como misiones exitosas, pues siempre se encontraban con él y el rubio les decía donde y como atacar.

¿El resultado?

Tropas que se infiltraron en distintas ciudades de Marley, causando ataques terroristas, con bombas o directamente disparando ráfagas de balas, contra soldados desprevenidos, destrucción de fábricas destinadas al armamento, laboratorios desarrolladores de armamentos y destrucción de fábricas de aviones, tanques de guerra, entre otros.

Desgraciadamente (para Marley), se fundó un nuevo país: Ducados Actanos Unidos (La totalidad de países que conformaban _Las Fuerzas Armadas de Oriente Medio, los cuales unieron sus recursos enviando incluso soldados a las fronteras marítimas de Marley_ ), encrudeciendo aun más su guerra contra Marley.

Aquello hizo enfadar a William Tybur, líder de la familia Eldiana Tybur, una familia la cual traicionó al resto de Eldia, permitiendo que Marley consiguiera seis de los ocho poderes titánicos.

Mientras tanto, el Eldia, Naruto había dado muestras de su líquido a un grupo clandestino de científicos genetistas, fundado por su esposa, estos científicos experimentaron con lo que ellos llamaban _el Adán_ , la muestra de liquido del Titán Residual, podía ser purgada y ser dejada como un titán sin consciencia, pero así mismo, se le podía otorgar consciencia, los genetistas consiguieron muestras de los compañeros de Naruto, sobre todo de Eren, quien poseía la cristalización de su esposa, la habilidad de cambiar de tamaño, (esto último era una mutación del Titán Colosal) y la posibilidad de una armadura, como lo era la usada en el pasado por el fallecido Reiner. Los científicos, consiguieron desarrollar nuevos titanes y otorgarle al portador una característica única y especial, Naruto ordenó continuar las investigaciones en cuanto a la parte de retornar la consciencia del individuo y que habilidades podían ser obsequiadas, ellos asintieron y Naruto pidió ser llamado, por si necesitaban muestras de cabello o piel, ellos asintieron y él se retiró.


	30. Avances

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin, pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **30: Avances**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Cuando volvieron a Konoha, retomaron sus vidas, lo mejor que pudieron. Era difícil dejar de lado las arquitecturas, los alimentos y todo lo que conocieron en Paradise, aquello provocó que Minato y Kushina se sumieran en una depresión profunda, pero de la cual Minato pudo salir por su propio pie, no fue así con Kushina. Tsunade se fue a vivir a la mansión Namikaze, luego del tercer intento de suicidio de Kushina, quién no quería vivir, pues pensaba que ella y Minato habían sido unos desgraciados, al haber abandonado a Naruto en la aldea.

Ella deseaba descansar.

Pero _afortunadamente_ , Minato siempre la descubría.

O era su marido o era su maestra. Tsunade se mudó con ella, cuando se divorció, pues la Sen'nin sabía muy bien, que Kushina solo estaba buscando quitarse la vida, sin que los rubios intervinieran. Pues mal por ella, porque su Sensei siempre la acababa salvando.

Pasaron dos o tres meses, antes de que el embarazo de Saori, se hiciera notorio y ella ya no pudiera seguir ocultándolo. Ella no deseaba hablarlo, solo Kaito llegó a descubrir quién era el padre y se preguntó si hasta ese punto ella lo amaba.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Saori había conseguido su segunda cita a solas con su hermano y consiguió que él se abriera, aunque fuera un poco, contándole a la rubia lo que más amaba de esa ciudad, contándole cómo se había sumado a las tropas, contándole sobre cómo conoció a Mikasa, Eren, Armin. Cómo conocieron a Historia, a Annie y a los traidores, los poseedores del Titán Acorazado y el Titán Colosal._

 _En uno de esos paseos, Saori pensaba en cómo lograr tener a su hermano siempre a su lado, pero intentar secuestrar al Duque era una reverenda estupidez. Aunque, uno de esos días, ella descubrió una planta la cual también se daba en Konoha y conocía sus propiedades muy bien. Así, que consiguió llevarse a su hermano después de dejarlo en paz una semana, lo llevó al lugar más alejado posible de las ciudades de Paradise, allí le sopló en el rostro el polvo resultante de la planta y se desnudó, así mismo, lo ayudó a él a quitarse los pantalones, para que luego Naruto la violara sin descanso por casi una hora, llenándola, una y otra vez. Cuando él se desmayó, ella lo vistió y lo despertó, tras un rato._

 _Solo dos meses después, supo que su plan había funcionado. Tendría un hijo de aquel que en otra vida, había sido su hermano_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Aquél embarazo por parte de Saori, le devolvió a Kushina las esperanzas por vivir y ambas se mudaron juntas a una casa más normal, dentro de la zona civil de Konoha, cada día eran visitas por Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato y Kaito. Solo Kushina llegó a saber quién era el padre. Ambas mujeres inventaron un nombre y una historia: era un chico de Suna, con quién ella y Kaito habían hecho equipo en una ocasión y el chico se había sacrificado por ellos para que hicieran. Y el pobre y confundido Namikaze tuvo que asentir a todo y corroborar la historia o su hermana, ahora con tintes de Yandere le cortaría lo que lo hacía hombre, mientras dormía.

Resultó ser, que era hijo de Naruto, siendo apoyada por Kaito, en seguir adelante con el embarazo.

Por esa misma época, Historia, Annie y Mikasa, también se embarazaron, obviamente de sus respectivos novios. Naruto y Eren, ocultaron la información, evitando que llegara a sus aliados o a Marley (o a los aliados de la propia Marley). Eren y Naruto dejaron el servicio activo dentro del ejercito de Paradise, pues debían de centrarse en su familias y en gobernar, tenían para subsistir, por lo cual no era un problema.

Eren consiguió una gran paz al dejar el servicio como soldado, volviéndose doctor y Naruto se volvería uno de los generales más respetados dentro del ejercito de la humanidad, mientras que repasaba lista de los expedientes de su tropa más reciente, la tropa 731.

— _Parecen ser perfectos para esto_ —pensó Naruto sonriente. Mientras daba órdenes de uno de los comandantes de la tropa 331. La tropa 731, se había ganado la fama de ser buenos en infiltración y asesinato, pues bien, este sería el trabajo de sus vidas y Naruto, estaba dispuesto a pagarlo en esmeraldas, no importaba que tan jodido fuera minarlas, si ellos tenían éxito.

―Lord Miller ―dijo una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos

― ¿Sí, Sargento Magnolia? ―preguntó Naruto.

―Lady Historia pide que se encuentren en el hogar Jaeger, en el distrito Yarckel en…

―En Sina ―dijo él algo cansado, mientras se colocaba su Equipo en la cintura ―Puedes retirarte.

―Sí señor ―dijo Magnolia, mientras que Eren guardaba todo en sus respectivos cajones, les echaba llave y colocaba los candados de contraseñas, salía por la puerta, seguido por la pelirroja y cerraba también con llave, para luego tomar camino hacía el hogar Jaeger, con el uso del Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya en la mansión, Naruto entró en la biblioteca y se paró junto a su esposa, ante ellos estaban 3 tronos más modestos, con Eren en el centro, Historia a la derecha y Annie a la izquierda. Ante ellos, estaba una mujer llamada Azumabito Kiyomi, con quien entablaron conversaciones, por una posible alianza, pero todos los rasgos de posible modernización tecnológica para Eldia, se fueron al diablo, cuando Eren y Naruto especificaron y demostraron los avances tecnológicos que ya habían hecho. Zeke salió literalmente de las sombras, asombrando a Kiyomi, a Eren, Naruto, Mikasa y Annie. Pero Historia dijo que ella dio órdenes a la tropa 49 de buscarlo, en un barrio lejano a donde transcurrió la batalla contra Willy y Christina Tibur y llevarlo a un avión, ya preparado. Así mismo, Zeke tomó las riendas de la conversación y demostró que la familia Azumabito no podía seguir confiando en Marley, tras un golpe de estado, que según Zeke ocurrió pocos días despues de la muerte de los hermanos Tibur, últimos miembros de esa familia y quienes controlaban a Marley desde las sombras. Historia ofreció los propios avances tecnológicos y el conocimiento del Chakra y aunque Kiyomi dijo no creer en magia, la tropa 9, demostró que no era magia, sino manipulación energética y no solo acabaron ganándose su credibilidad, sino que además, ganaron una alianza aun más poderosa con Hizuru.

Mientras tanto, en una de las playas de la isla, se encontraba Hange Zoë, dándoles la "bienvenida" a los sobrevivientes de uno de los buques de guerra Marleyanos, el cual fue agarrado y elevado en los aires por la actual usuaria del Titán Caballero, una mujer quien tomó el poder de una versión más resistente y poderosa del Titán Acorazado. Ninguno de los sobrevivientes del barco, tuvo oportunidad de pedir ayuda, cuando sus gargantas se cerraron y dejaron de respirar por la comida otorgada por parte de los Eldianos, mientras que el buque era llevado al muelle de guerra, para desarrollar su armamento, solo en caso de que Marley lo hubiera mejorado.

Eldia estaba lista para ponerle fin a la guerra y a la xenofobia de Marley, les gustara a estos últimos o no. Ellos habían ganado está guerra y muy pronto lo demostrarían.

En ese preciso instante, un traficante de armas Eldiano, quien se hacía llamar _El Cuervo_ , entregaba a las Tropas de los Ducados Actanos Unidos, una nueva versión de balas para el armamento, el Duque Gibran Merheg agradeció por el armamento y _El Cuervo_ desapareció en una tormenta de arena, seguro de que los ducados harían el trabajo sucio, al demostrarle a Marley que se encontraban en lo más hondo de la cadena alimenticia a nivel global, mientras que Eldia reforzaba sus alianzas.

Sin las familias Tybur, Jaeger, o Leonhart, y solo poseyendo el Titán Carguero, pues se descubrió que el Titán Mandíbula estaba del lado de Eldia y que había huido junto al traidor de Zeke Jaeger, Marley… no sabía si habían estado haciéndolo lo que era correcto a lo largo de la guerra.

No sabían a donde pedir ayuda o que hacer.

Fueron desamparados por Dios.


	31. Final

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Un Final…**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Hace ya una semana, la joven había encontrado el diario de su madre, y no solo eso, sino que se trataba de una enciclopedia sobre muchas civilizaciones y tenía una sección extra, una sección importante, sobre Marley, Eldia y la historia de los Titanes Cambiantes. Leyó el diario y esa parte en especifico, lo leyó en tres noches completas, apenas y durmiendo una hora, antes de ir al colegio. Tras finalizar la lectura, encontró una carta con el sello de la familia real, que decía «Para Carla»

 _La familia Reiss continuó pasándose la Coordenada de generación en generación después de la muerte de Karl. Para ello, el sucesor debía transformarse en titán y consumir al usuario anterior, ganando así la Coordenada, el poder de transformarse en titán a voluntad, la historia perdida de la humanidad, y la ideología de Karl._

 _Aunque el sucesor (usuario de la Coordenada) tenga la opción de exterminar a los titanes, ninguno lo había hecho, y se habían negado siempre a explicar, incluso a sus familias, el porqué de dicha decisión. Heredar la ideología de Karl implicaba también creer que un mundo gobernado por los titanes era "la verdadera paz". El heredero solía delirar sin consciencia de sí mismo en ocasiones. Nosotros (tu madre, tu tía Historia y yo) quebramos la ideología de Karl, usando la Coordenada liberamos las mentes de las personas, no solo de Paradise, sino de todos los herederos de Ymir, pues todos ellos poseían en su ADN: el genoma del titán, podían ser transformados en titanes sin mente o quizás, corrieran con la suerte de ser transformados en alguno de los titanes especiales, pero prefiero no correr esa suerte._

 _Se feliz hija mía, vives en un mundo real. Un mundo el cual mis amigos, tu madre y yo, luchamos tanto por llegar a ver algún día._

 _Disfrútalo. Ya no existe ningún enemigo fuera de las inexistentes murallas de esta isla, ya no hay murallas, ni físicas, ni ideológicas._

 _Tú y tu hermana Jane, tienen un gran camino por delante, tienen como misión, seguir al mando de Eldia._

 _Tu madre._

 _Historia Jaeger-Reiss._

Si bien Naruto llegó a conocer al hijo que tuvo con Saori, ambos reconocieron que fue un hijo espontaneo, fruto de haber sido drogado por la Namikaze, quien no soportaba la posibilidad de nunca más, ir a ver a su hermano.

Despues de terminar con Akatsuki y sus restos, una era de paz llegó para el Continente Shinobi, una que fue interrumpida por la organización Kara, los cuales tenían efectivos políticos en todo el continente, asesinaron a los Damiyō y dejaron al Continente, en un estado muy debilitado, pues los Shinobis estaban por extinguirse, al no existir nadie que pudiera mantener las aldeas en pie, siendo atacados por las aldeas menores, siendo la primera en caer Kiri, pero las restantes naciones contraatacaron y destruyeron Kusa, Ame y Taki. Kumo y Suna tuvieron un momento de tensión, pero no se destruyeron mutuamente, sino que las restantes naciones, alzaron una vez más a los señores feudales.

NUEVOS señores feudales, tuvieron que ser educados y aquello mantuvo a flote a Konoha, Kumo, Suna e Iwa.

Saori tomó el manto de Hokage y consiguió algo inimaginable, (si Danzō hubiera estado vivo, hubiera muerto de un paro cardiaco, al ser el plan de Saori lo que él llamaría "un insulto a la supremacía de Konoha") Saori encarceló no solo a los ya vejestorios Koharu y Homura, sino a sus nietos, quienes eran igual de guerreristas y con las mismas ansias de conquista que ellos, consiguió convencer a Suna y Kumo, de formar un escuadrón Shinobi que protegería al continente entero, no solo a las aldeas; serían similares a los ANBU's, pero… mejores, a esto se unieron las aldeas sobrevivientes de esta llamada Ultima Verdadera Guerra Shinobi, pues durante ella, los civiles más poderosos de cada país y los Damiyō fueron asesinados, uno tras otro, quedando las naciones sobrevivientes en la banca rota y todos lo sabían, solo por ello se detuvieron.

Konoha, Suna, Kumo y, firmaron una paz real. Un mundo donde su hijo, un hijo… el cual nació de su hermano (al cual había ella drogado), Koichi podría vivir en paz. Naruto llegó a conocer a su otro hijo, no se lo reprochó a su hermana, solo creyó que ella no sabía qué hacer, al pensar que quizás, esa sería la única vez que visitaría Paradise, sin ver lo fácil que sería tomar una ruta marítima que les tomaría (a lo máximo) 3 días de viaje, pudiendo Koichi y su hermana Naomi (hija de Naruto y Mikasa), conocerse.

Eren e Historia tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Frida, mientras que con Annie, su hija se llamó Carly.

Levi y Petra tuvieron un hijo llamado William.

Sasha y Connie, tuvieron una hija llamada Krista.

Armin… se quedó de soltero y de "tío" de los hijos de sus compañeros.


End file.
